Life after Galactik Football
by WickyLEE6
Summary: Tia is all alone. her parents are missing and Rocket has left her. Tia needs help to find her parents, and contacts her old friends, the pirates for help. But not all is as it seems, an accident is revealed to be something far bigger. And it is a threat to many. Can Tia and the pirates avert the threat in time, or will they fail to save the galaxy? Tia- Centric
1. Chapter 1

Life after Galactik Football

Tia swallowed a lump when she saw the black pirate ship that lay in hiding. It was nice of D'Jok to show her the way here, as she knew how vigilant the pirates was about staying hidden. The way they defied Technoid, what other choise did they have really?

'Here we are. I alerted Dad that you were coming with me. You need to tell him right away Tia, dad isn't gonna let you come with them, if you don't tell him the truth' D'Jok turned towards Tia to warn her.

Tia nodded. So much had happened lately. She had finished her studies, wich she had postphoned several times over, because of her football career. Tia didn't really want to become a diplomat, but when she became a young adult, she realised that most of her team had a destiny waiting for them in the future. Even D'Jok, the son of the infamous pirate, Sonny Blackbones, had a destiny. Well, out of all of them, he was the one that had the worst background. It was known to Technoid that he was the son of Sonny, wich made him have to watch his steps closely. Technoid were always looking for a way to capture Sonny, and the easiest way, would be to use D'Jok. But so far, that had not happened, or D'Jok didn't tell anyone about it.

D'Jok reached the hatch, and pressed a code. The hatch opened in the back of the ship.

'Come, we're nearing dinner time, and dad will be sure to get cranky if his dinner is served cold' said D'Jok.

Tia remembered the blue soup the pirates had eaten. Way too salty! She remembered how Sonny and Corso had appreciated the meal she had prepared. It was hard to think that a batch of soup could make grown men that happy. D'Jok was greeted by Corso when they came in.

'Tia! Good to see you again!'

Was that a smile that she saw? Corso usually never smiled.

'Nice to see you again too grouch!' she teased.

'Corso, where's Dad? Do you know?' D'Jok asked.

'look in the controlroom. Sonny said to finish up some paperwork before we depart. Is there a problem?' Corso looked suspiciously at them.

D'Jok nodded. Tia looked down, she didn't feel the need to draw attention to herself just yet. But Corso nodded. It seemed, like many times before, he knew.

'The missing obia moon ship' he said.

Tia couldn't hold back, she placed her hands before her eyes and started crying. Corso looked to D'Jok, who pulled Tia close and comforted her. The two men exchanged glances over her shoulder.

'I'll go find him'..

Tia pulled her breath as she once again found herself in the Black Manta's galley. To her left, sat D'Jok, and held her hand. He knew why she was here, why she had nowhere else to turn for help. Sonny sat across the table. He looked worried after hearing Tia's story.

'Artie, get me a widescan report for the area where the ship went missing, Bennett, check the onboard supplies, we may need to restack, Corso, I don't need to tell you what to do, right?' Sonny didn't even bother to turn to his second in command.

'I'm on it Sonny!' Corso left them.

Tia sobbed. She had great difficulties stoping the tears. D'Jok looked at his father.

'How long has it been like this D'Jok?' Sonny asked.

'Since she learned that the ship went lost Dad. It didn't help much that Rocket left her round the same time either' said D'Jok.

Sonny nodded.

'I see. How soon did she come to you for help?' he asked.

D'Jok sighed.

'Dad, Tia is one of the strongest girls I know. She didn't come to me. Mei told me what had happened. I went over to see her, and found her like this' D'Jok looked at his father.

Sonny crouched down in front of Tia. Carefully, her took her hands, so small in his, but still, he knew he had her trust. Tia's trust was hard to earn, her life had been everything but easy, whoever thought the dougther of diplomats lived a happy life, didn't see the backside of the medal. The last time Sonny had promised to help her, she had pushed him into a corner, making him take her with them on a mission that Sonny knew had every potential to become a dangerous one. The girl in front of him now, didn't remind much of the strong young woman he once knew. Seeing her this broken, Sonny wouldn't say the words out loud, but it hurt. Infact, everything something bad happened to his son's team, it had made him feel bad. He had witnessed how the team had been able to tackle every obstacle thrown their way, they had struggled to work together as a team the first time they played in the cup, then, the metaflux became a hidden threat, one that had forced him to take action when Clamp had made him aware of it. They had relocated the team to a safe hotel, as Sonny's presence was needed to help Clamp extract the metaflux and secure it, then, he would take it to a safe place. He had managed to take care of it, but not without coming dangerously close to sacrifising his own life in the process. Tia had been with them later on too, to save her parents from Technoid. They all had a good chance to get to know her then. Tia was a fresh breath of air onboard for that mission. She had proved herself a great chef, and made sure the pirates had a healthy meal. If he could have, he probobly would have persuaded her into staying. But, he knew, Football came first. She was also a bit young. But now.. with Rocket gone, and her parents again missing, where could she go? This kindhearted woman, who on many occassions had helped wounded pirates with a place to hide untill they recovered, if she was alone, didn't they at least owe her to find out what had happened to her parents ship? And what was more, make sure she had a safe place to stay?

'Tia..' Sonny reached out a hand and gently whiped the tears from under her eyes.

'Tia, I need to ask, do you still trust me?' Sonny looked at her.

Tia nodded.

'I never doubted you Sonny, I know you stay by your word if you make a promise to someone. It's like it's sacred to you somehow' she said.

Sonny nodded when he heard this.

'Then trust me Tia, we will find the truth of what happened. Normally, I would ask you to stay here, with D'Jok and your former teammates, but, D'Jok told me Rocket left you too. That changes things. I know what you're capable of, and I know you'll be of help to us on this mission. So, I bid you welcome aboard my ship again' said Sonny.

Tia managed to produce a smile when she heard that. At least, she would be among friends. The kind of friends she could talk to, ask for advice, and who would help her through, without asking questions.

'Do you need my help Dad?' D'Jok looked at his father.

Sonny looked at him.

'D'Jok, you know the risks by now. We can't travel aboard the same ship, if we get cought, we're without a leader' Sonny said as he rose.

'I know Dad, how much longer till the safe hideout is ready? I'm starting to get ready to get out of Duke Maddox sight' he said.

'Is he tailing you a lot?' Sonny's eyes narrowed as he looked at his son.

D'Jok knew that all he needed to, was ask for help, and Sonny would make sure the Duke was led blind. But, in order for him to be the back up the pirates needed if anything happened to Sonny, he just had to deal with it.

'No, no more than usual. It's just a bit difficult to hang out with friends when you have to look over your shoulder all the time' said D'Jok.

Sonny nodded. His son's frustration was very understandable, but nonetheless, he had to hang in there a little longer.

'We're nearing D'Jok, but stay alert for danger, and watch your back. And make sure you can't be tracked back here when you leave'.

D'Jok nodded.

'Take good care of Tia Dad, I fear the worst may have happened to her parents' D'Jok whispered when they were out of hearingrange.

Sonny nodded. He shared his son's fears. But untill they had something concrete to work with, he had to assume they were still alive.

'Don't worry about Tia D'Jok, I'll personally make sure she's looked after and gets taken care of ' Sonny promised his son.

D'Jok nodded.

'Tell Tia something came up, and I have to leave' he said.

Sonny nodded and opened the hatch to let D'Jok out.

'Be careful son!' Sonny locked eyes with D'Jok.

'Always Dad, you trained me well!' D'Jok turned and hugged his father, before he left, through the airvents, just as Sonny had trained him to do. Sonny looked untill he was out of sight. Then, he returned to the galley.

'Tia, D'Jok had to leave early, to avoid a technoid patrol. He asked me to tell you he's sorry he didn't say goodbye'.

Sonny felt bad about lying like that to Tia, but was left with no real choise.

'It's ok, I'm not much of a company now' Tia said.

Artie returned to the galley, and handed Sonny a report. Sonny looked at it. Then, he called Bennett.

'Do we have everything we need for a longer trip?' he asked.

'All the food supplies are full, all other necessities are also onboard' Bennett confirmed.

'Corso?' Sonny turned on the intercom of the ship.

'We're ready to take off, you just need to give the word Sonny!' his second in command informed.

'Then, prepare for take off!'

Tia felt how the gigantic pirateship lifted from the ground, and took off into deep space. She yawned, as she was very tired and she finally felt safe enough to show it.

'Tia, come with me, I'll make sure you get some sleep' Sonny smiled.

Tia looked grathefully at him. Those who figured Sonny Blackbones for a bad guy, couldn't have been more wrong. Tia followed him through the ships hallways to the private cabins. Sonny opened a door and led the way in. But Tia had noticed the sign 'Captain' on the cabindoor. Sonny had given up his own private cabin for her. But, as long as he didn't say anything, she decided not to argue.

'Here, you rest till you feel better Tia. If you need anything, use the ships intercom. Someone will come assist you right away' Sonny smiled.

'You look like you could need some rest yourself Sonny, are you sure about this?' Tia asked.

Sonny smiled and nodded.

'Thank you, I'll make sure to cook you all a nice dinner later' promised Tia.

Sonny nodded.

'My men and I will appreciate that Tia' he said.

Tia was left to herself when Sonny returned to the ships commandcentre.

She got ready for bed. As she crawled under the sheets, and lay her head on the pillow, she could sense a male cologne. Sonny's cologne. As a female, she sensed the smell as a very masculine one. To her, it smelled like a grown man. That, and security, Sonny wouldn't break his promise to keep her safe. If it meant he had to sacrifice his life to keep her alive, Tia knew he would, without hessitation or second thoughts. That was who she knew him to be. The leader of the pirates, their chosen guidingstar, and in a time of need, the only man she and the snowkids could rely on to take care of the things no one else dared to touch. Sonny was a hero, one that the galaxy didn't see as a hero..yet.

Tia closed her eyes. And drifted off into dreams about classic heroes saving virgins...

'We're nearing the area where the first signs of the ship being in distress had been registred, Sonny' said Corso.

Sonny nodded. Artie's widescan search had provided them with an audio recording that clearly indicated something had happened, that gave reason to believe that they weren't dealing with an accident at all.

'It seems farfetched, Technoid isn't holding grudges for this long, are they?' Corso said slightly confused.

Sonny shot him a glare.

'I wouldn't put it past them Corso. Technoid was dishonored when we helped them escape last time, they could be out looking for revenge' Sonny said.

'But this long after? Sonny, even you have to agree this seems strange' said Bennett.

Again, Sonny nodded.

' We need to conduct our own investigation into things, if we're to find out what happened. I only believe in what I see, and so far, I don't see anything that has yeilded any answers' Sonny said as he checked the maps again. He then threw a quick glance at the camera that held an eye on Tia. She was still sleeping.

'She must be completely out of it' said Artie compassionately.

'Let her rest, there isn't much we can do for her yet. When she needs anything, she'll make contact through the intercom' Sonny didn't even look up from what he was doing.

'Do you really think they're still alive Sonny? According to the computerinformation, the ship exploded, and in a rather violent way. If there was anyone on board..' Corso left the words hanging.

They all knew what this meant for Tia. With no known family to take care of her, where would she go? Her parents had left her alone for far too often in the past, they tried to include more familytime with Tia after they had saved them the first time. Tia had been happy about that, and asked D'Jok to thank Sonny and his men for the help on that. But, life as diplomats sure wasn't easy, and Tia's parents all too often found themselves in a situation where they had to leave her for their job. It wasn't right, they knew, but was left with no choise.

'There was something strange going on in the hours before the explotion, Artie, can you enhance the image and isolate the far side of the ship?' Sonny asked, as he removed the special googles he had used to enhance the image he studied.

'No problem, you found something?' Artie asked.

Sonny nodded it.

'It could be nothing, a shaddow, a cast off, but I'd rather make a thorough check than dismiss the chance right here and now' he said.

Artie did as Sonny asked.

'Bring it up on the big screen, I want you all to see this' said Sonny.

The image appeared. Artie carefully enhanced the picture, frame by frame. The pirates held their breaths as the truth of what had been staged occured to them.

'That son of a...' Corso growled.

All the pirates that knew Corso's background knew why he reacted like he did.

'It can't be, those machines were taken out of circulation, they were too unstabile, due to their cores' Bennett argued.

'Who says they didn't keep one or two for further testing?' Artie commented dryliy.

Sonny looked at the scene that unfolded, frame by frame on the screen. Old memories cought up with him. Memories from the very day he exposed General Bleylock's true nature...

_'Come now I'Son, it's just a test, just threes' General Bleylock looked at the young scientist next to him._

_I'Son seemed terrified, like he couldn't move._

_'With all due respect General, there are soliders out there, men who are defending their planet' I'Son looked at him through the glasses that hid his greenish eyes._

_'All expendable losses, I'Son. You know, every war has some causalties'_

_'Bleylock, NO! Don't do this. Not with an invention I participated in' I'Son had a slight greenish colour to his face, like he was about to get sick._

_'You don't have to watch you know, why don't you go to your cabin and read a book, and relax? I'll come by later!' offered General Bleylock with a smirk._

_'I'd prefeer it if you didn't' I'Son bit his teeths together. _

_He had to control his emotions in front of Bleylock, otherwise, he would be concidered the weak link. And without Technoid's funding, he had no way to complete his studies._

_Bleylock smiled as he saw the doubts in his young scientist. So young, so naive. The time was right for him to initiate part two of his plans for young I'Son. He handed him a bottle of water. I'Son didn't check the seal, he just opened it and drank. Seconds later, he was on the floor. Knocked out. He could do nothing to warn the soliders of what danger lay in store for them..._

'Sonny?' The sound of Corso's voice pulled him back to the here and now.

Sonny opened his eyes and looked at Corso. His friend and second in command looked at him with a worried expression.

It was no difficulties understanding why. This was a part of his past, Sonny's past. If Technoid had modified these old machines and started a secret mass production..

'If they are making these machines again Sonny, we have a problem. A big problem. They didn't need much modifications to hunt us down. We'd be sitting ducks Sonny. And the Black Manta is sure to be target number one' Corso said.

Sonny could do nothing but agree. This was serious. But why were the obia moon ambassadours the target for their test?

'Duke Maddox knows how to hold grudges for long, but it doesn't make any sense. If he wanted to make sure the Obia moon ambassadours didn't speak of things, they would have arrested them again when they reached Genesis. Wich they didn't. But why?' Sonny was thinking out loud.

'Don't you know Sonny?' said a voice.

All the pirates looked up, to see Tia come walking in.

'Tia..how much did you hear?' Sonny asked in a kind voice.

'Enough to know that there is a possibillity my parents are still alive. And that we're dealing with an old weapon of Technoid's' Tia looked at him, as if she challenged him to speak against her.

Sonny knew he had to stand his ground firmly. Last time, Tia had pushed him into a corner. That was not happening this time.

'You sounded like you figured out something we haven't Tia. If so, you need to tell us' Sonny insisted.

Tia looked at the other pirates standing behind Sonny. They all nodded, agreeing with Sonny.

'D'Jok told me that you're creating a safer place than Shiloh to hide in. Well, from what I see, I hope the build is near complete. If my parents have been taken prisoners Sonny, it's not because of their work, it's because of their associates' Tia explained.

Sonny and Corso looked at eachother. The area the attack had taken place in, was close to the borderline of Magnus Blade's territory.

' You think your parents could have been in contact with Magnus Blade?' Corso couldn't keep himself from asking.

'No, that's not it. Magnus Blade isn't all that powerfull, he was in the past, nowdays, he's without power, and hiding from Technoid, just like we are..' Sonny said.

Artie looked at Tia.

'Tia, you're refeering to someone in this room, aren't you?' he asked silently.

Tia nodded. Then she turned to Sonny.

'Sonny, would you under any circumstance cooperate with Magnus Blade, to an extent where he knew where he could find you?' she asked.

Sonny's eyes narrowed.

'No!'

Tia nodded as she approached the screen.

'This was a test, I'm sure of it. It seems Technoid has found a way to track you Sonny, and I believe, they won't stop untill they have you in custody this time' she said.

Sonny nodded. What Tia said, made sense.

'In that case, Corso, contact D'Jok through the secure stealth mode 6 and tell him to prepare to take over. If we can't outrun them, it's like you said, we're sitting ducks' Sonny's face was deadly serious as he spoke...

_This is, despite what it may seem, a Tia- Centric. Allthough I prefeer to write about the pirates, as those were the ones I feel I understand the best, I will try to make this story about Tia, who she would be after the part of the football is over. This idea started circling in my head not long ago. I will see what comes of it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Angel

Dinner was almost ready. Tia had raided the pantry to find some fresh groceries to use in the meal. It seemed the pirates had improved their eating habits, as Tia found lots of fresh fruit on board. Good, Fruits would make a great desert. Tia checked the potatoes. She had been onboard for a few weeks now, and started to learn how each and everyone of the pirates liked their meals. Corso, well, that man was a story of his own. Tia made sure to be up and have coffe ready before he came to the galley in the morning. If she failed to, Corso was grouchy towards everyone half a day through. Not even Sonny could make him cheer up if he didn't get his coffe. Also, he prefeered, if possible, to have meals he could drink rather than eat. Tia had her suspicions as to why, but she knew that asking would be concidered prying into things that didn't concern her. She had better stay out of it. Artie, that boy could eat a horse, and still not put on any weight. But he ate whatever he was served, after making sure it was Tia that had prepared the meal, and not Tincan. Bennett.. the dude that never showed his eyes. That too was something that made Tia curious. Infact, that curiosity was what had made her cross the line, unintentionally, and made Sonny tell her what rules applied on board.

'Tia, most of the pirates here, have secrets. Why they joined the pirates, their personal griefs, or injuries for that matter, don't ask them. They'll take it personal' Sonny said in a low tone.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone..' Tia looked to Bennett, ashamed she had even asked.

'It's ok I suppose. My story isn't the worst of what you'd hear onboard. I don't mind telling, it's just a bit hard to rip up the old memories' Bennett said.

'You don't have to Bennett, I understand' Tia said.

Bennett looked at her. He always took of his hat when they ate.

'Sonny, could we dim the light in here a bit please?' he asked.

Sonny took a remote and pressed a button. The lights in the room were dimmed. Then, Bennett did something rather unusual, he removed his sunglases. Tia gasped when she saw the burnmarks that surrounded his eyes. His retina was still redish, like the burn was recent.

'Bennett, what happened to you?' Tia exclaimed.

She wished she could erase the shame, and the pain he probobly felt by doing this. Once, his eyes had probobly been beautiful, he would have been a young man with the entire future in front of him. Because of whatever had happened, he was condemned to a life as a pirate to survive.

Bennett put his sunglases back on, and Sonny turned the lights back to normal.

'Did Technoid do this to you?' Tia asked.

'Both yes, and no. Technoid created the acid that did this to my eyes, they've grown better, thanks to Sonny's skills in the lab' said Bennett.

Tia turned to Sonny.

'I don't know much about you either Sonny, at least not your past' she said.

'Believe me Tia, the lesser you know, the better' Sonny clearly felt uncomfortable.

'Sonny knew how to treat these types of burns to eyes. But, he wasn't one of us when it happened. I walked around for many years, with a lot poorer eyesight than I have today. I owe Sonny alot for the help he gave me. We're many that benefits from Sonny's expertise, and we love him for it. We would rather give our own lives than allow Technoid to capture Sonny. He's far too valuable to be taken prisoner' said Bennett.

Tia looked to Sonny, he seemed to genuinely care for all of his men, and her. But still, there was a huge mystery tied to D'Jok's father. Come to think of it, even D'Jok avoided saying too much about Sonny, even to the friends that knew him. Was Sonny hiding something from her, from all his friends, that only the pirates knew of? Was he perhaps guilty of some of the things technoid accused him for? Tia felt rotten for even thinking that. She knew Sonny wasn't like that. Why was it so impossible for her to control her curiosity? She knew full well that Sonny had warned her not to ask too many questions.

'If you like, I'd be happy to help you rinse your eyes, that is, if you rinse?' Tia offered.

Bennett chewed on it for a little while.

'Maybe, I need to teach you the routine first, it's not all as easy as it may sound' he said.

'Yeah, you got that one right!' complained Artie.

He noticed Tia's confusion.

'No one ever said a pirate's life was easy, when we have guests on board, we try to make it as comfortable as possible for them, and finish the mission as quick as we can, but..' Artie sighed.

'This time, the mission may drag out Tia' Sonny placed a hand on her shoulder.

'I take it, you found nothing with the robots you deployed?' Tia sighed.

'We found something, and it calls for us to be more cautious than normal Tia' Sonny replied.

She looked at him. Clearly, Sonny hadn't slept for several days, he used to act like that when something bothered him.

Tia noticed how Sonny placed his arms om the table and lay his head in his hands, he was clearly tired, and he looked tensed. Without giving it a second thought, appropriate or not, Tia laid her hands onto Sonny's neck. He felt warm, and the muscles in his neck was rockhard.

'Sonny, you need to delegate the workload, you'll fall ill in time if you keep this up' Tia said, as she gently started to massage his neck.

She felt how he tensed up. Clearly, Sonny wasn't used to getting anykind of personal care like the one she was giving him now. Tia gently worked his neck. Slowly, little by little, she felt how the tension in his muscles gave way, and grew softer. Tia was the kind of woman that put others wellbeing before her own. The pirates had not asked to be paid for helping her track down her parents, or find out what had happened to them. They just did what they had to do to find answers. The least she could do for them, was to make sure they ate well, and see if she could help them in other areas. Clearly, she could help Bennett with his eyes, and Sonny could need some help for his tensed muscles. Tia didn't mind helping them. But she also wanted to help Artie and Corso. Maybe, if she went by it on Bennett and Sonny, she would find out what she could do for them?

'Tia, have you got the time to help me right away? Then, Artie can tell you what to do' suggested Bennett.

'Off course, I'll just ask Tincan to do the dishes..' said Tia.

'Don't bother, he's programmed for that' said Artie.

'Ok, if it's all ok with you Sonny?' Tia looked to Sonny, who rolled his shoulders to seemingly ease the tension even more.

'Off course Tia, you know where to find me if you need anything' Sonny smiled, as he went to relieve Corso...

'Better now?' Tia smiled.

Bennett carefully used a special towel to wipe away the extra waterdroplets that had been left around his eyes when Tia rinsed them. Bennett's room was held in a special light, to allow for him to remove the sunglases when he was alone.

'I feel too embarrased by the scars to walk around onboard without them, it's hideous to watch, isn't it?' he asked Tia.

Tia wouldn't have used the words hideous, painful perhaps, but they could have been concealed. But Tia feared, the skin was too thin to endure even the use of the mildest form of concealer. Perhaps she should talk to Sonny, and ask if he had an advice to what could be done for Bennett?

'You put the sunglases on rather quickly, despite the fact that the lights in the galley was dimmed' said Tia.

Bennett looked at her. It was hard to face his red eyes, knowing how badly it had to hurt.

'Bennett can never stay out of his room without his sunglases for very long. You see the lights in here? They're custommade for Bennett's eyes' explained Artie.

'ARTIE! Just when will you learn to keep your mouth shut?' asked Bennett in a grouchy tone.

'Sorry Bennett. But if you want Tia to help you, perhaps you should take the time to tell her your story?' suggested Artie.

'Who I tell my story to, is none of your concern Artie, if I wasn't ranked captain, you probobly would have spilt the entire truth already' muttered Bennett.

'All I'm saying is..' Artie started.

'Artie, I am perfectly able to make my own decissions. And right now, I am telling you to shut up!' Bennett said.

'Allright, Allright, I'm leaving already' Artie walked out.

'Sorry you had to see that Tia' Bennett appolloguised.

'No, no. Don't be. I'm only glad I could help. I think I have an idea on how you can put away the sunglases too' Tia said.

The minute she said it, she regretted it. She saw Bennett's reaction.

'Some other day Tia, Right now, I'm off duty, and about to get some shut eye. I've been up all night' said Bennett.

'You pulled the nightshift along with Sonny?' Tia asked.

Bennett looked at her.

'You were right with what you said about Sonny. He is not delegating enough of the workload. Even Corso fears he'll fall ill, and if Sonny makes a mistake, we'll soon have Technoid swarming over us. The new hideout is almost complete, it just lacks the operational jammingsystem that will keep us off radar. If Technoid finds us before that is ready, we will loose Sonny for sure' said Bennett.

Tia had understood that Sonny's sentence was severe, and one the pirates would do anything to avoid.

'Bennett, can I ask you something, and ask you not to tell anyone else that I asked?' Tia asked.

Bennett nodded.

'I suppose, it all depends on what you want to ask Tia' he said.

Tia feared Bennett would say no. This was definately prying into private affairs. But she had heard so many things now, and couldn't finish the picture.

'It concerns Sonny' she said.

A smile formed on Bennett's face.

'I figured that much. May I take a guess as to what you want to ask me about him?' he asked.

Tia nodded.

'You want to know two things, right? His sentence if Technoid would be able to capture him, and his past?' Bennett looked at her.

'That's it' Tia confirmed.

'Question number one, I can answer. If Technoid captures him, they will implant a chip in his brain, to control him, and the knowledge he posesses. We have seen pirates that's been through this process before. When the chip, wich will allow Technoid to track them down, is removed, the person changes, it's a slow process, but finally, it will turn out to be leathal. I've seen the process with my own eyes Tia, it's a horrible sight. I don't know if I could take it, if that happened to Sonny. We would loose him, and there is no one onboard this ship, that could bring themselves to do the only thing that could save Sonny' Bennett said.

'Can he be saved, if they manage to implant him?' Tia asked.

'No, if they implant him with the chip, we would have no choise, but to kill him. To save him. We can't do that to him Tia' Bennett knew he had exposed a weakpspot to Tia, but he, like Sonny, had full trust in the girl. She would not betray them.

'Bennett?' Tia's voice pulled him back to the here and now.

'You said you couldn't tell me about Sonny's past, but so far, I'd say you told me plenty' Tia said.

Bennett nodded.

'There is a reason why Artie doesn't know Sonny's background. He's such a blabbermouth' said Bennett.

'That may be, but I figured that all of you harbour a deep hatred against Technoid. I know Sonny once worked for someone that wanted to use his invention for evil. He and Clamp tried to prevent that, and it ended badly, with Akillian glaciated and us contaminated with the metaflux. But, I have a feeling that Sonny has even deeper reasons to hate Technoid than what comes forth here' said Tia.

Bennett nodded.

'I sense you want to help Sonny somehow?' he asked.

Tia nodded.

'He's been so kind to me, I wish I could do something for him' she said.

'That will make a huge change for him. He's not used to anyone doing anything for him. That way, Sonny has built up some walls around himself. He lets very few people come that close, always holding them on armslength' said Bennett.

'Then, who is the closest to Sonny? Who should I speak to, in order to find out how to help him?' Tia asked.

Bennett was silent for a long while before he answered. Tia had the distinct impression that he had concidered his options.

'If you want to know more about Sonny, you need to talk to Corso. No one onboard knows Sonny better than Corso' said Bennett.

'They go way back?' Tia asked.

'Sonny and Corso has been like the dynamic duo onboard the ship ever since Sonny was elected our leader. They're back to back. Before Sonny was made captain, he and Corso shared living quaters in Shiloh. Corso knows everything there is to know about Sonny. But don't ask him too personal things about Sonny. Corso will feel a need to protect Sonny, like he always does. Corso once took an oath to protect and serve Sonny as long as Sonny wants him too. And I'd say that no one else honors his words like Corso' said Bennett.

Tia rose.

'Thank you Bennett, that was very helpful' she smiled.

'Just choose your words well' Bennett adviced her before he closed his cabin door to go to sleep.

Tia made her way back to Sonny's cabin. He still changed in there, but mainly, she was left to herself. Now, she needed to sit down and adress how to talk to Corso. This would be everything but easy. Tia looked at a picture at the nightstand. It was D'Jok and Sonny, taken at their first celebration on the snowkids first win in the GFC. D'Jok was proud of what he had accomplished, behind him stood an equally proud father.

'Oh D'Jok, I wish I knew how I could help your dad' she whispered...

Maybe she had been right. Sonny closed his eyes for a sec. He wasn't getting any younger, and he had scovered the screen for more details as to where the weak point in the Technoid defence line on the site was. It was seemingly airtight. But Sonny knew there was a flaw, a weakness somewhere. He just had to find it. He removed the googles again. His eyes felt like they were burning from exhaustion.

'Sonny, go get at least a couple of hours of sleep. You'll be no good to anyone, if you keep going on like this' said Corso.

'I can't Corso, I need to find that weakspot' said Sonny.

Corso looked at him.

'In your state, it would be luck if you found the way to your cabin Sonny. I'll take over' offered Corso.

'You're probobly right Corso' Sonny looked at him.

'Hey, no one said you had to be a robot all the time Sonny. You need some rest' said Corso.

His concern for his friend was growing. Sonny had put all aside to crack this case open. But, in doing so, he had made himself vulnerable to attacks. If Technoid attacked now...

Corso saw Sonny straighten himself, as he laid down what he had been working on.

'Five hours tops Corso!' Sonny demanded.

'Five it is!' Corso turned back to the screen.

Sonny felt like his footsteps were heavier than usual as he made his way to his cabin. Blasted! He couldn't go there. He had given it to Tia. Normally, Sonny wouldn't have had reservations against sharing his cabin, but this was a young female. She needed some space, and he would feel like he invaded her privacy if he walked in. Carefully, he knocked on the door.

'Come in!' said Tia's light voice.

Sonny opened the door.

'Sonny!' Tia smiled when she saw who it was.

Then, she took a closer look at him.

'Oh Sonny, look at you. You need to rest' she said.

'Don't worry, I'll bunk somewhere else, I just came to pick up a few personal belongings' said Sonny.

'Rubbish! This is your cabin Sonny, you have every right to stay here. I'll change the bed for you' Tia offered.

'That's not neccessary Tia, I've slept under worse conditions' said Sonny.

Tia looked insecure for a sec. Then, she nodded.

'I'll turn when you make yourself ready' she offered.

Sonny nodded, as he started to remove his jacket.

'That's appreciated Tia' he said.

Tia started to pack up some of her own things. But she couldn't help herself from seeing the mirror. Sonny had taken off his clothes by now, except the underwear and made ready to go to sleep.

Tia struggled to hold back a gasp of pure admiration. She had read about the ancient greek gods, and seeing Sonny Blackbones body, he could have been one of them. Not an ounce of excess fat, all muscular, but toned. If Rocket had looked like him..

Tia cut that thought off. Rocket was a part of her past. He left her, for someone else, she didn't know why she thought so, she just did. And Rocket had acted cold and distant the last months. Rocket didn't matter anymore. Nothing did, except finding her parents, or the truth on what had happend to them.

Tia turned to look at Sonny again. He lay in bed now, and had pulled the sheets around him.

'Sonny, would you get mad at me if I offer to help you rid yourself of some of the tension in your neck?' she asked silently.

Sonny turned slightly, his hazel eyes looked at her.

'No, not really, but why?' he asked softly.

'because, you are so tensed. You won't be able to relax, and then, you don't get to sleep all that deeply as you should' Tia explained.

Sonny seemed to concider it for a few seconds. Then, he slowly nodded.

'You tell me what's the best way to relax the muscles you'll be working' he said.

Tia placed a pillow so she would have him relax. Sonny cooperated fully with what she asked him to do. As she had positioned him, Tia pulled down the sheets to see the area she would work. Gently, she lay her hands on his neck. She heard him sigh, a sigh that indicated he was feeling good. Slowly, Tia started her work. She gently let her hands stroke his back. She knew how tightly connected the mucles in the neck were with the ones in the back. If she did this right, she should feel Sonny gradually falling into sleep as she worked with him. Tia tried to block all kinds of physical reactions to the touch of Sonny's body from her mind. She knew how to act professionally. Sonny was a friend, who had taken her in, to help her. She carefully let her hands work as she tried to think of other things. But it was useless. She knew she was playing with fire. She told herself she reacted this way, because she wasn't over Rocket yet. But deep down, she knew she was lying to herlself. She hadn't throught of Rocket at all. She was very aware of who she was in the room with. There, He was more relaxed now, she could feel how the tension had given way. A slight snooring sound made her smile. He was asleep. She looked at him. He looked alot younger when he sleept. She wondered how old he could be. Usually, she would have taken him for 45 to 50, but when she looked at him now, he looked younger. Tia knew she should leave, leave him be. He needed the rest, probobly more than anyone else. But something made her gently pull up the covers and pack them carefully around him. Tia was about to leave, when an impulse made her bend down and gently storke her hand through his short blonde hair. Sonny Blackbones, her guardian angel, her friend in the hour of need. He never asked anything in return. Besides easing the tension in his muscles, was there anything else she could do to help this man? Tia looked at him again, studied him. Then, as if an invisible force pulled her, she bent down, and let her lips touch his. So soft, how could a man have such soft lips. Tia felt like she lost control of herself. She made the kiss deeper. Then, she felt Sonny react. She looked into his eyes, two hazels that grew big with the shock...

_oh oh, Naughty Tia. And thereby a new set of challenges is created. This will certainly complicate matters for Tia in regards to her friendship with Sonny. And will she back away from asking about Sonny's past, or will this only add to her quest to find out what he's holding back? And what was it that the pirates found near the wrecksite that made them have to be more cautious than before?I hope you still feel it is Tia that is the main in this story, as I tend to let Sonny take over a lot in my other stories.I put him in here to give Tia a strong person to play off off. The other pirates do fill a role, and later on, so will D'Jok and other snowkids. But for now, I will focus it on the personas in the story right now, and then take it from there._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: complications

He was dreaming. And the dream felt very real to him. But at the same time, he felt pulled towards conciousness. The warm feeling kissing his one true love gave him, somehow, there was something in here telling him it wasn't right. Sonny felt like he was pulled towards a barrier between the conciouss and subconcious, in the seconds before he opened his eyes, and noticed why his body had gone into alert. It wasn't his wife kissing him!

His hazel eyes met Tia's green orbs, before they registered how her lips was locked with his. The warm feeling gave way to the shock.

Sonny pushed himself up, and turned his head, breaking the kiss.

'Tia?'

She could hear that he was short of breath, and noticed how he instinctively pulled the covers more tightly around himself.

Tia felt how her cheeks burned with shame. This wasn't like her at all. Sonny had been sound asleep, wich he really needed, and she wanted to help him? This, was of no help for anyone, not for her, and certainly not for Sonny.

Warm tears started to flow down her cheeks.

'I'm so sorry Sonny, I don't know what came over me. I better leave you now' Tia wanted to leave the room as fast as she could. She needed some time to herself, and try to sort what she had just done out. But then she felt how Sonny's hand gently held her back.

'No Tia. You won't run away that easy' Sonny said.

He didn't sound mad. Tia slowly looked at him. There was no anger in the beautiful hazel eyes of his. Tia could see understanding. Sonny was her friend now, just like he had been since the first time she came to him for help. She could talk this over with him.

'I feel so embarrased' Tia looked down.

'don't be' Sonny replied in a low tone.

Tia looked at him again.

'I wish I could explain it to you Sonny' she whispered.

'Don't worry Tia. You don't have to. You didn't cause me any harm' he said with a slight smile.

'If any har was made, it will ruin my nightsleep' muttered Tia.

'I take it, Rocket made a better preformance yet' Sonny chuckled.

Tia shook her head.

'I can't pull a comparison between the two of you. Rocket.. he is a young man, eager, a little too eager to get to the next base..' Tia admitted.

'Such is all young men' Sonny nodded.

'With you Sonny, I think I must have imagined it. But kissing you, even if you were asleep, it felt like it meant something' Tia said.

She saw how Sonny seemed to drift of into memories.

'Sonny?' Tia looked at him.

He looked at her.

'You may be on to something there Tia. You kissing me, brought out a good memory when I was asleep. Thank you'

Sonny looked at her with a smile on his face.

'Maybe I should do it more often then' Tia smiled.

Sonny shook his head.

'I would know it was you, subconsiously Tia. And the path you strayed into, is a dangerous one. You should save yourself for someone that deserves it' Sonny said.

Tia knew he was right. But at the same time, she sensed he was holding something back from her. He was not as immune to her kiss as he wanted her to believe.

'Sonny, just how long do you intend to go on punishing yourself for something that wasn't your fault?' Tia asked.

She knew part of his story, the little part he had told the snowkids when he and Clamp informed them on what the metaflux was and how it affected the breath and their healths. She knew there were bits and pieces in the mess that Sonny hadn't told her. If she wanted to help him, she needed to make him talk about it. And something told her, if Corso was dificult to pull anything out of, Sonny would prove to be even worse.

Sonny got out of bed and reached for his clothes. Tia let her eyes slide over him. As a woman, she felt attraction towards him. Seeing him like this, next to naked..Tia felt a strange inner feeling rush through her body. And Sonny concidered the kiss a dangerous path? If he could read her mind, he would have been terrified if he knew what she was thinking of.

'Tia?' She looked at him.

Sonny had a strange look in his eyes. It seemed his hazel eyes had darkend a bit. Tia walked closer. She was right. She laid her hands on his bare chest. Sonny really was good at concealing his emotions, but his heartrate gave him away. She could hear him breathe harder too.

It was like a warning sign in her head, saying 'meltdown, meltdown' repeatedly.

Tia looked him deep in the eyes. She saw no fear, but a conflict none the less. She could tell he was still concidering wheter to stop her, or not. She made the call for them. She placed her hands around his neck, and pulled him close. It was like a wall broke. She felt how Sonny's lips found hers, and an intense kiss started out.

He really was a good kisser. Tia lost all sense of time and place. All that excisted, was the here and now. Him and her. Tia responded to the kiss as best she could. If Sonny was dangerous as a pirate, he would pose an even greater danger to a female through his kisses. Tia felt the heat rush through her body. She couldn't get enough.

Sonny had lost all control of the situation. The kiss grew deeper. The lines of what was decent and not, had faded. He had to stop this. But how?

Tia could feel his muscles under her hands. Sonny didn't appear strong, but when she felt his muscles now..

Suddenly, it seemed Sonny found the strenght to break the kiss off. Gently, he pushed her at arms lenght.

'Sonny, I..' Tia started.

Sonny held up a hand.

'We need to talk about this Tia, but now is not the time, nor the place' he said.

He was still short on breath.

'I'll go start dinner' she said.

Tia left the cabin in a hurry. Sonny found the necessary things to hit the shower. He made sure to make it a cold one...

Tia found it hard to focus on dinner. What was routine, she handled with ease. But her mind kept drifitng of constantly. Sonny had been right. She never should have kissed him in the first place. She hadn't seen him since. But she knew he wasn't far. The Black Manta was perhaps a big ship, but not big enough that she could escape the feelings she started to develop for a man she knew she shouldn't wish for. Tia tried to rationalize things. She was out of balance because of Rocket and her parents. Yeah, that was it. All of these weird feelings was because she hadn't processed her feelings the right way. Sonny had tried to tell her that, she just hadn't listened. With that explanation in mind, Tia got busy with the dinner.

'Need any help?' Artie peeked in the door.

'No thanks Artie, I got it covered' Tia smiled.

'If you say so. I just came because Sonny asked me to see if you needed a hand' Artie said.

Tia couldn't help blushing.

'I don't need that kind of help Artie, the food is my area, remember?' She said.

But Artie had detected something. She could tell.

'Ok, I'll report back to Sonny that dinner is served as usual then?' he said.

'Off course, don't think I can't handle my job' Tia said.

Artie headed to the ships commandcentre.

'Sonny, all's fine in the Galley, it's dinner at the normal time' he reported.

'Good'

Sonny again shifted his focus to the plans he was drafting.

'Sonny, what's going on?' Corso's question came out of the blue.

Sonny realised, despite his attempt to conceal things, his closest men had probobly detected a lot of things.

'Nothing Corso, I just didn't get enough sleep' he said.

'Yeah, yeah. Why don't you try a little harder? Cause you didn't sound very convincing' said Corso.

Sonny looked up.

'That's the explanation you'll get Corso. Leave it be!' He then returned to his work.

Corso and Bennett looked at eachother.

'What's eating Sonny?' Bennett asked as he and Corso had wandered into the hallways.

'You heard him. Supposedly nothing. But I don't buy it' said Corso

Bennett nodded understandingly. He too had noticed their captains changed mood. But, unlike Corso, he put it in connection with other things.

'You do know that Tia was giving him a massage for his neck earlier, before he was due to rest, right?' Bennett asked.

Corso looked to him.

'Just how long did that massage last?' he asked.

'I don't know, I was off duty, sleeping. You don't think?' Bennett had a shocked impression on his face.

'What else could have set Sonny off this way?' Corso looked at him.

But Bennett didn't agree with him.

'let's see during Dinner Corso. If they're acting unnatural,we will know for sure' he said.

Corso nodded.

'Ok, at dinner time!'...

Roast! Tia had prepared a delicious potroast for dinner. The vegetables very perfectly cooked, and the gravy... Even Corso ate from a plate, rather than pulling the dinner through a grinder. And off course, that didn't go unnoticed with his friends.

'Corso, are you sure you're not sick?' Artie teased as he laid a hand on Corso's forehead.

Even Sonny's eyebrow shot in the air when he noticed his friend didn't use the blender. Sonny enjoyed the food, like always. He tried to act normal, even to Tia. They were usually joking around the table anyway.

'Once again Tia, Thank you. If I could marry your food..' Bennett joked.

'Hey, back off Bennett, I have the first right to marry Tia's cocking' said Artie.

'Both of you got it backwards, you marry the good ingredients' Tia laughed.

'Or, if you want to make sure the meal is equally good each time, marry the chef' said Sonny.

The second the words escaped his mouth, he regretted it. All of a sudden all his friends eyes were on him.

Tia blushed when she noticed that. It felt like she wore a sign around her neck that said 'guilty, guilty' in neonwriting.

'I'm not the marrying type' said Artie.

'I'd marry the food, but all the other stuff, I can do without' said Bennett agreeing with Artie.

'There's advantages with marrige too, just ask Sonny' said Corso.

All of them heard the challenge.

Sonny pretended he hadn't heard Corso's words.

'Off course. Having a compagnion to share laughs with, start a family. Those things actually do become important the older you get guys' he said.

The pirates looked at eachother. Clearly, if Tia and Sonny were hiding something, they weren't ready to tell anyone just yet.

'Desserts anyone?' Tia smiled as she put forth a tray of chocolate chip puddings with whipped cream and cherries.

' Tia, you stole my heart' grinned Corso.

'oh, I need to start a collection on my wall now. Oh, sorry, I meant your wall Sonny' she said.

Sonny felt how his men looked at them each time Tia and he spoke to eachother.

He could well imagine what they were thinking. And they could not have been more wrong.

'It's ok Tia' he smiled at her.

Tia saw Sonny's warm smile. Either he had shaken off the effect of the kiss, or he was a damn good actor.

Tia started to take the plates off the table.

Sonny got up along with Corso, and made ready to leave.

As he passed Tia, he slipped her a tiny note.

Tia knew not to read it while the others were in the room, so she hid it. Whatever Sonny had to tell her, she had to wait to find out...

'We can't get in, this is heavy duty guarding. I've never seen such swarming anywhere. At least, not from Technoid' said Artie. He had been on watchduty for some time, and looked to see if they could breach the circle without problems. They couldn't.

Corso too was worried.

'How are we gonna get in? A ship like the black manta, stealth mode or not, will be detected'.

Sonny agreed.

'we have to send in a smaller ship. The problem is that we won't be able to operate in a full group. But what worries me, is that this isn't Technoid' he said.

'Huh?' Artie, Bennett and Corso all looked at him.

'The ships may look like technoid, but they're too fast, and far better equipped. Duke maddox wouldn't waste time on that before, so if he all of a sudden started, that too would stand out of the norm. And Technoid sticks with the norm. The way these ships work, the vigilant watchmenship, we've seen it before. And thus, we have an idea of who our enemy is' said Sonny.

'I don't know how you get that Sonny, but I can't see it' said Corso.

Artie and Bennett were quick to agree.

Sonny looked at the gages that showed the intime activity.

'Vega! We're dealing with Vega again' he said.

'That's impossible Sonny. She was sucked into deep space with Harris. She couldn't have survived that. And it doesn't explain why they took the obia moon ambassadours' Corso argued.

'I agree, there is still lots of things we need to know about them. They're not working alone. Somehow, this ties in with Technoid. But how?' Sonny rubbed his chin.

The pirates knew he was thinking when he did this. And it looked like there was only one person that could shed the lights on things...

Tia was lying on her bed, reading a book when she heard a knock on the cabin door.

'Who?' she asked.

'It's me Tia, Sonny' sounded the reply.

Tia's heart skipped a beat. Why had Sonny come to see her? They needed to keep a distance now, to cool things down. This wasn't distance to her. But nonetheless, she opened the door and let him in.

'Tia, we may have a great security issue now, and I need to know everything you know about your parents known associates' Sonny said as he sat down on the couch.

Tia knew that tonight he was the head of the pirates, and she needed to answer his questions to the best of her abillities.

'That is a long list, my parents, being diplomats, had all kinds of associates. Anyone in particular that would interrest more than the likely suspects?' she asked.

'Anyone linked to Technoid in any way, however unlikely Tia. I need to know' Sonny said.

'Ok, find yourself pen and paper Sonny, and prepare for a long list'...

'You have got to be kidding me?' said Corso.

Tia stared at him.

'You wanted my parents known associates? There you are!' she said.

Corso stared hatefully at the list, and the name Sonny had marked.

'how could we have underestimated him this much Sonny? It makes no sense' Corso said.

'He wasn't the most likely person to pull of an operation of this scale Corso, we made a mistake, and now, it seems we are made to pay for it' said Sonny.

'You're not serious about this Sonny. You can't do that' said Corso.

'We don't have a choise Corso. Make sure to alert D'Jok. He'll be the head of the pirates effective immidiately after my departure' Sonny said.

'Sonny, this is insanity. We can't let you do this. Send someone else, I'm begging you' Corso had grabbed Sonny by the arms by now, clearly frightened.

'What is going on?' Tia didn't understand why Corso acted like this.

Artie and Bennett was in total agreeance with Corso.

'Tia, what is about to happen, is an absolute disaster. We underestimated a very powerful enemy. It has left us trapped for the moment, there is only one way to solve it, and it is by surrendering Sonny to Technoid!'...

_another cliffhanger. Will Tia be able to persuade Sonny not to turn himself over? And what about her parents, where do they fit in? And what about Tia herself? What is her role in this? Keep reading, the answers will be revealed._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Breaking point

'No, Sonny is staying here. I'll go' Tia said, staring at the pirates with a clear challenge.

'Tia, you're not trained as a pirate, you wouldn't know what you'd face. Sonny does' said Artie.

'Then, you tell me how to be a backup for him when he goes in' Tia said stubbornly.

'You're not coming with,Tia. It's far too dangerous' Sonny stated.

'Really Sonny? I've already lost my parents, they might be down there. You promised you would help me, now it's time you fullfill that promise!' Tia's eyes locked with Sonny.

Sonny knew he was back against the wall. Tia had proven before that she was perfectly able to think outside the box.

'In two conditions. First Tia, you undergo the basic training for missions such as this, and there has to be a prefect understanding on who calls the shots down there, wich will be me. Understood?' Sonny said.

'I understand. When do we start?' Tia said.

If not anything else, she had avoided Sonny being surrendered to Technoid. But it didn't make the planned mission any easier. It would still be very dangerous for Sonny to do this. Tia knew that. This was enemyland. The area where Magnus Blade, the routhless ex pirate whom Sonny had replaced as leader for the shiloh pirates, ruled. It didn't take a genious to figure that Sonny would not be undetected, and he faced great danger by going in on his enemy's premises.

Tia looked to Sonny again. He was handing out instructions to his team, wich one by one disappeared to do whatever he had asked them to do.

'Sonny?' all of a sudden, Tia felt very insecure about the entire mission.

'Yes Tia?' Sonny turned towards her, and he noticed her insecurity.

'It's not too late to pull out Tia, I can bring someone else with me instead' Sonny said.

'No Sonny, I'm not a coward. I said I would go, to look for my parents, and that's what I will do' Tia made sure to chase away the fears she felt before she talked. If Sonny had the slightest suspicion as to how she really felt, he would not let her go.

'Tia..' Sonny sighed.

How was he going to make her understand just how dangerous this was? That everything pointed to the fact that neither he or his choosen partner would return to the black manta afterwards. That what was in store, was the end of his reign as chief of the pirates. And if he did get out, chances was still that he would get fatally injured.

'No Sonny, you won't make me change my mind on this' said Tia.

He knew she was stubborn, she always had been. That was what had gotten her that far. Her will to stand her ground and never ever give in.

There really was only one thing to do. As much as he disapproved of it, they had to train Tia in the use of a pirate's basic equippment, so she at least stood a chance to defend herself.

'Come with me Tia, if we're gonna do this with you, we don't have much time. We need to make sure you're ready' he said...

She impressed him. He never would have taken the girl for such a good shooter. Tia had perfect control of her laser. In fact, Corso refused to admit it, but Tia was a better shooter than many of the pirates.

'How is she doing?' Sonny entered the room and looked to Corso for answers.

'Take a look at her targets, I think you'll be surprised' said Corso.

Sonny looked at the results. Then, he looked to Corso.

'Most of these hits would be deadly if the weapon is correctly calibrated' he said.

Corso nodded.

'I underestimated her Sonny, I never would have thought she did this good on the firing range. We may be ready sooner than you think' he said.

'The battlefield is a lot different from this scenery. Untill you've made her go through that, we're not ready to launch' said Sonny.

Corso turned to his friend, and this time he was deadly serious.

'Sonny, you may not have noticed, but Tia is ready. To me, it sounds like you're making excuses. You already know that what she's been through, she came out with some of the best scores anyone onboard has ever made. Maybe you should ask her why she withheld her shooting training from us?' Corso suggested.

Sonny rubbed his chin while he watched Tia in the shooting range. Most pirates focused intensely when in this room, Tia seemed to have a natural control with her weapon.

All her other tests had proved beyond standard as well. It had made him curious. Exactly, what kind of education did a diplomat's doughter have? Certainly not one of those you heard of, with dating the right people, attending the right dinnerparties and so on. No, Sonny had a suspicion that Tia's education was beyond that, that her parents after having been held prisoners by Technoid, had made sure she learned how to protect herself. And they had done a great job at it.

'You managed to establish contact on the ground Sonny?' Corso asked.

'Yes, but it's not the most stabile place for us to hide, I need you to keep trying to reach safer places' Sonny said.

'I take it, _she_ is still there?' said Corso.

Sonny nodded.

'Don't turn your back on her Sonny, after what happened..' Corso started.

'Yes, I know' Sonny said.

'Tell Tia to meet me in the lab, there is something I need her help with' he said.

Corso said nothing, he just nodded...

Why had Sonny asked her to come to the lab? Tia had taken a quick shower after her training on the gunrange. Shooting was fun, her father had made sure she had one of the best available instructors when she started learning how to shoot. Tia knew, being taken and held prisoner by technoid had made her parents change their wiew on their status as diplomats, and realise the need to learn how to protect themselves. The shooting, the other intensive selfdefense classes and so on, they had done that as a family, bonding, and learning just how to handle things when it really got rough. She remembered how her parents had often talked about the pirates in all of this. Sonny's name had come up quite often.

'He definately didn't sound as roothless as they try to make him out to be' Tia's mother had said.

'No, not at all. To me, he came across as polite, someone you can trust. I have the distinct impression that Technoid has framed him for things he's not guilty of in the past. The galaxy is led to believe that this man is guilty of crimes he can safely was his hands upon' said the obia moon ambassadour.

'True my darling. If any of what they accuse him of was true, why would he come rescue us, why would he even help Tia?' said Tia's mother.

Tia had the answer to some of those questions, but not all.

'Sonny is a man of honor. When we traveled here, he made sure I was safe all the time. And when we saved you, I hardly did anything at all, that was all Sonny's doing. All I had to do, was ask his help' she said.

'But how would you find a man like Sonny Blackbones Tia? Wouldn't he be very difficult to track down?' her mother asked.

'I had connections mother, they knew how to find Sonny, after that, I just had to persuade him to let me come with'...

The memories. Tia knew she had impressed the pirates with her skills. It wasn't hard to tell they had expected lower scores.

She neared the lab. As she reached the door, she knocked on it. The door slid open and she entered the room.

Sonny was alone in the lab. But this was not how she was used to seeing him. He was dressed in a white labcoat, wearing special googles and gloves. A greenish light torch of somekind was lid in front of him.

She had thought she could handle it now, but clearly, the sight of him alone, was enough to make her react.

'You asked for me Sonny?' she said.

Sonny looked up, and removed his googles for a sec.

'Come here Tia' he smiled.

Tia approcahed him.

'Bennett told me something Tia' Sonny said.

Tia knew Bennett had told him everything. Had Sonny asked her to come here to lecture her, or was there something else behind things?

'You realise that even your wish to help, may be concidered prying into private affairs?' Sonny asked mildly.

'I know, but all of you have been so nice to me, I just wanted to give something back' said Tia.

Sonny nodded when he heard that.

'I understand. And If you are to help someone, it would require some research into the person's background, possibly things that may hurt the one you want to help, to rip up. But the reward justifies the methods used?' He looked closely at her now.

Tia felt how she blushed.

Sonny definately wasn't the pirate's leader for no reason! She knew he was aware of his surroundings all the time. Something about him radiated that he was on constant alert. His tense muscles had proved it.

'I understand perfectly Tia. And your thought is filled with compassion and care for others. Normally, I wouldn't tell this to you, but I know, what you want to do for my men, is things that will serve them good. So, I'll tell you a little about all of them, and then, you can tell me, what we can do, together, to help improve things for them' Sonny smiled.

Tia looked at him.

'How did you know?' she asked.

Sonny didn't answer, he just turned towards what he was working on again.

'Put on some googles Tia, just for your own safety' he instructed.

The next hour, was one Tia would remember for years to come. She had thought no one would tell her how to help the pirates, and now, she got the lay down on all of them. Some had diseases that wasn't seen on the outside, but a form of medication that Sonny himself had fabricated, thanks to his skills, served to sustain the current development, and slow the progress down. Sadly, the medication alone couldn't stop the progression. It slowly moved towards the end for some, but the signs had been concealed. Others, like Artie, had a minor metabolism problem. Sonny had been working on something in total secretsy for months to help the young pirate.

'He never said anything about pains, he seems like he has no worries at all' Tia was confused.

'He hides it well, but it hasn't always been that way' said Sonny.

He was checking a testtube, the fumes were still coming out of the liquid.

Then, Sonny turned to another set of tubes. And this time, his eyes seemed more serious than ever before.

'This, is the project that causes me the most pain, the most loss of sleep. I come here at night, often, while the others are sleeping. Because I have to finish this project, find a way to stabilie it, before it's too late' he sighed.

Tia looked at him. Had she heard him right?

'Sonny? What are you talking about?' Now she was starting to get frightened.

Sonny looked up, and removed his googles.

'There is one of those you want to help, who is slowly dying Tia. So far, we managed to stop the progress of the disease, but that person has become dependant on the life of another pirate to survive. If I fail, it will not only come at the cost of my own life, but the cost of my closest comrade onboard' he said.

Tia's mouth fell open. There was no way to misunderstand what Sonny was telling her.

'Corso! Is he terminal?' she asked in a low tone.

Sonny's voice was a meere whisper when he spoke.

'I owe him my life, it's a debt that can never be paid. Till now, I've been able to help him, through a monthly transplant of bonemarrow. I absorbed a lot of the metaflux myself during the catastrophy, it enables me to recover fast, since I don't use flux, I haven't since my schooldays. That marrow is the only thing that keeps Corso from growing progressively worse and fast. You see Tia, not all is what it seems with the pirates either. We have secrets, and it's crucial I finish this one before we leave' Sonny said.

She could see tiny drops of sweat on his forehead now. This project was beyond important, it was life and death. One depending on the other to survive. It seemed it had always been like that somehow with the two of them, but that was before she knew why.

'When is Corso due to have his next transplant?' she asked.

'Tomorrow. I would like to ask you to assist Bennett with this. An extra set of hands that isn't shaking, like artie, would be very helpfull' Sonny replied.

'Ok, and untill then..' Tia looked to Sonny for an answer.

'We will try to stabilie this mixture. I can only hope it will help Corso, that he'll make it long enough to finish D'Jok's last stage of training' said Sonny.

Tia looked at him.

'Don't say that Sonny, you'll be back to take care of things' she said as she continued her work.

Sonny just didn't have the heart to tell her the truth...

Corso was pale where he lay. And in pain. The brain had been rejecting the mechanical eye from day one. Corso had already been far gone when Sonny had offered to test wheter he could be a suitable donor of the neccessary marrow to keep Corso alive. They found he was a good match.

'You have to proctect him Corso, with all you have. Untill we can come up with a way to stop the rejection, Sonny is your medication. We will need living marrow from him once a month, in order to save your life'.

Corso heard the words ring in the back of his mind. He looked to Sonny and Bennett, and now Tia. Sonny had told him earlier that she knew, and she would be assisting in Artie's place.

'As long as she has a steady hand' said Corso.

Sonny had taken off his pullover now, and his chest was naked. Tia felt how her mouth went dry when she saw him like this. Sonny laid down on a bed beside the one Corso lay on. Tia had put on her gloves. Bennett handed her a soap.

'This is a surgery soap. You make sure to wash Sonny's back carefully, before the next step'.

Tia approached Sonny gently, his muscles were tense again. Clearly, this was a painfull proceedure, and not one he looked forwards to. But then she saw how his eyes focused on Corso. That seemed to help him relax. Bennet came with a needle. Tia saw him carefully insert it into Sonny's back. Sonny bit his teeths together, hard. But she heard a small sound from him when the needle went in.

'Almost done now Sonny' said Bennett.

'Wait..' Sonny was having difficulties speaking because of the pain.

'Double the amount of marrow you extract Bennett.. just in case..' Sonny was sweating now, and Tia took a cold cloth and put it on his forehead.

'Sonny, no. You know what that does to you. It'll weaken you when you need your strenght the most' Corso struggled to get the words out, the pain was eating him.

'Just..do..it!' Sonny's tone left no room for anyone to question his decission.

Bennett did as he was told. Soon, he took three small testtubes away.

'Time to bandage Sonny's wound, and help me with Corso' he said.

Sonny had been sweating alot from this. Tia felt sorry for him, carefully, she put on the bandage.

'There' she smiled.

Then, she walked over to help Bennett and Corso.

Bennett had to move with caution. The injection was made into Corso's eye, or rather, where his eye was supposed to have been.

Corso, unlike Sonny, let out a scream of pain as the needle pierced his eye. But later, he sighed.

'Thanks Sonny, without you..'

'I know Corso..' Sonny's voice was weak, but clearly relieved.

'I'll take the tube down to the lab Sonny. You want it stored cold?' Bennett asked.

'As cold as possible' Sonny confirmed...

Tia had gone to see Sonny. He had been sleeping for several hours now, after the transplant. She smiled when she saw him.

Sleeping like a baby just didn't cut it. She walked closer. The covers only partially covered him. Tia knew she shouldn't kiss him this time. But she worried about his back. It had seemed he was in pain. Tia gently looked at his back. Where the needle had been inserted, was reddish and swollen. A slight infection. Tia checked Sonny's forehead. No fever. On share instinct, her hands started to stroke him, from the neck and down. Gently, she used her hand to massage him from the hairline in his neck, and down his back. She felt him sigh, and relax. Tia positioned herself better.

'He needs this, I can help him' she whispered to herself.

He felt warm under her hands. She could imagine just how strong he was if he was forced to resort to physical strenght. Gently, she kept her hands sliding down his back, applying pressure to ease the tension. Then, she carefully rolled him over on his back. He was just too hot. His warning words should have been ringing in her ears by now. But no. None of that. Tia felt how emotions that was too powerfull for her to battle took over. She shouldn't do this.

All of a sudden, she felt his eyes on her. He would stop this.

'You don't pull that stunt on me twice Tia. What is it you want?' Sonny sounded calm enough, but his eyes told her that her body had given her away.

Tia took a deep breath.

'You! I want you Sonny Blackbones!' ...

_I know I'm evil. But this was just waiting to happen. It is pretty obvious in the story too, I read through it an extra time. But I do feel I'm not the only one hoping for this. The next chapter is sure to be a juicy one. And with Sonny and Tia as partners in enemy territory, might as well get this part overwith, so it won't clutter their judgement. I do hope you like the story so far, and that you will let me know if you think I step out of bounds with the thing between Tia and Sonny. I've had the idea for a long time, inspired by a story I read. And the more i thought of it, the more I actually wanted to make a story on it. Thank you Anotherhumanbeing, for giving me the push I needed to get started. To all the rest of you, do you think the pairing I am pulling on Tia and Sonny is a bit off? That the age between them is too high? I for one found the pairing has potential, otherwise i would have rewritten it. So, what do you really think? Remember I have pm if you want to keep it a matter that is personal. Till chapter 5..enjoy_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Answers

Sonny looked at her.

'We've talked about this Tia, no!' he said.

Tia looked at him.

'Sonny, have you ever heard of times when your own body is in conflict with you?' she asked.

Sonny's eyes narrowed. This could only lead one way.

'Tia, you'll regret it if you continue. I might not be able to stop this time' he said warningly.

Tia moved closer. She could hear him breathe harder now. And his eyes, the very same eyes that usually radiated confidence, she detected something deeper in them now. They had grown a darker shade of hazel now, his entire bodylanguage told her, he was fighting to remain in control.

Tia wanted to see him loose that control. To see another side to him, the wild and untamed.

She had lied to herself for weeks, perhaps even years. She had stayed with Rocket because it felt safe. In reality, that wasn't what she wanted.

Sonny.. he was everything Rocket wasn't. A mature, muscular, very handsome man. Tia knew she wanted him. She had been for a long time. And he was out of reach.

'Tia, stop..'

She could tell that he tried to stop things from escalating. Tried to stop it before they reached the point of no return.

'No Sonny, I won't'.

Her green eyes, so determined to get things her way. Sonny felt trapped between the rock and a hard place. On one hand, he could try to rationalize what was happening, but from the looks of it, he either had to brutally reject her, or option b, give in. Sonny was stressed on what to do. The best, would be not to give in, but, they were to become partners down in Magnus Blade's territory. And Sonny knew that another shewolf was waiting for him there. She would tear Tia to shreds if she got any idea that Tia was interrested in him too. It didn't matter if it was just the physical part of love. He had to make a stand.

Sonny closed his eyes for a sec, as if to muster the courage.

'Ok Tia, but there will be no regrets on my end after it's done. Just this one time' he said.

Tia nodded. She understood his decission.

'Thank you Sonny. You won't regret this. I'll make sure it's as good for you as it is for me' she promised.

Sonny swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

'All these years, I kept my promise, and honored our love. Forgive me honey, I have to break my celibacy' Sonny whispered.

It should have hurt more, but Tia pulled him to a path he had ignored for years.

Tia pulled the covers around them, as her green dark eyes stared hungry at him.

'It's time Sonny, let me take you a place you left and help you heal your wounded heart'...

It was done. There was no turning back. Sonny could see Tia lay asleep next to him. She was completely exhausted. Sonny was waiting for the guilty concience to kick in. For his concience to tear him apart for what he had done.

'Hey' Tia's voice was a meere whisper.

Sonny smiled. He didn't bother to cover up, there was no need for that after what they had shared.

'Sleep good?' he asked mildly.

'fantastic' she stretched under the covers.

Sonny felt how his mouth went try when he saw the outlines of her body under the covers.

Tia had given herself to him. It was lust, sexual desire. His own motives for giving in, he would rather not think about.

'It's true what they say, older, experienced men, make the best lovers' she smiled.

Sonny felt a slight blush in his cheeks.

'I take it, you're not disappointed then?' he said.

'Not at all. I wouldn't mind more of the same' said Tia.

Sonny grew serious. A one night only was just that.

'Tia, you know we can't keep doing what we just did' he said.

Tia knew, but she would rather not tell him that.

'I heard what you said, how sorry you were for breaking your promise to your wife..' she said.

Sonny nodded.

'I know you've been looking for the weakspots in all of us Tia, and now, you found mine' he said.

Tia could tell how the loss made him feel. He was a great lover, no complaints on her end, but Corso and the others had been right. Sonny was still damaged goods.

'So, where do we go from here?' she asked.

Sonny looked at her, he was already slipping back into his role as chief of the pirates.

'This needed be done. Tia, as of tonight, You and I will have to rely on eachother as partners. This could easily have cluddered up things when we both need to stay sharp. We will be in enemyland, and we have to proceed with caution all the time. The last thing there will be time for, is thinking of such needs' Sonny said.

Tia looked at him.

'You haven't debriefed me on the mission yet, why?' she asked.

'I'd rather wait untill we're with the back up team. You'll see why' Sonny replied...

Tia listened carefully, as Sonny laid down the details for this mission. It was a good thing she was trained with the pirates weapons. They could easily come in handy.

'So, we got a safe spot to park our ship then?' she asked.

Corso nodded.

'As safe as can be in Magnus territory anyways. But Sonny, have you established contact with the network you need to find the necessary plans to locate the obia moon ambassadours?' Corso asked.

Sonny nodded.

'We're ready to go. Tia, I want you to suit up, and make sure you let me do the talking. One wrong move is all it takes to make the entire mission crash, with dire consequenses for all of us' he said.

Tia nodded. Then, she went to suit up.

Corso took Sonny by the arm.

'Sonny, the men are talking. There's been some..tension..between you and Tia. They fear this may lead to you doing something down there that you shouldn't' he said.

Sonny turned to his friend, with a smile on his face.

'Don't worry about that Corso, we took care of the problem' Sonny said.

Corso looked at him for a long while.

'Exactly..how did you deal with the problem Sonny?' he asked.

Sonny felt very uncomfortable with the question. He concidered what he and Tia had shared, a private matter, one that didn't concern his men. But Corso saw it differently.

'Sonny, if there is any chance you or Tia might give in to lust, you need to tell me now' Corso insisted.

'We already did Corso. And Tia knows, it was a one night thing, it won't happen again' said Sonny.

Corso's mouth fell open.

'I did not think that you would sink that low Sonny. You made love to her?' Corso looked at his friend like he had committed murder or worse.

Sonny shrugged it off.

'It was necessary Corso, She came on to me. I thought..'

'Sonny, this is bad. What if she turns out pregnant? Not to mention what it will do to your reputation. If Technoid gets wind of this, you know they'll concider you a sexoffender. And frankly, you don't need that' Corso said.

'What's been done, can't be undone Corso' Sonny said.

Corso nodded. A line had been crossed, and for now, he was the only one that knew for sure.

'Should I inform the group of the development?' he asked.

'No, don't make this harder than it is for Tia. The minute she comes face to face with Cerine..' Sonny let the words hang.

'Just watch your back Sonny. Cerine is a dangerous person to have as an enemy. And as I recall, your last meeting didn't end on a friendly note..'

Sonny nodded.

'I just hope Tia is up to the challenge this will pose' he said.

Corso nodded.

'Trust in her Sonny, if you need a female partner, Tia's the one you want to be back to back with'.

Sonny nodded. Then, they walked towards the astrohangar of the ship..

She had a strange feeling there was something he had not told her. Artie, Bennett and Corso had looked very sad when they made ready to leave. They had all hugged Sonny, like they knew something, like..he wasn't coming back.

Tia shook the thought, and turned to look at him. Sonny had set the coordinates for the planet closest to the black manta's position. He seemed intensely focused on things. Tia had taken her camera, and watched some of the videos she had of her family.

'You miss them, don't you?'

Tia looked up as she saw Sonny's compassionate look on her.

'We haven't always been very close. But Galactik football, made us become closer, and mom and dad realised that as important as their jobs are, family is more important' said Tia.

Sonny nodded.

'Family.. a word that could mean the world or next to nothing' he said.

'You found D'Jok through galactik football remember? That must have been some shock to you' said Tia.

Sonny sighed.

'The life I thought I lived changed that day Tia. It changed me. Till that point, nothing really mattered. I was going after Technoid, every chance I got. Some would possibly say I was like posessed' Sonny admitted.

'You thought you had lost everything, I don't blame you' Tia said.

'I'd rather get captured than to loose D'Jok again' Sonny said.

Tia said nothing. Her thoughts were on her parents, would she find them again? And alive?

She didn't know. All she had, was hope...

Planet Cirrus.. a small rock, but nonetheless, the territory of Magnus Blade. Tia had learned who this man was from the pirates. It was of the outmost importanse that she kept Sonny out of his path. Magnus had grudges against Sonny, whom he accused of taking his place. The detail on how the pirates had choosen Sonny, he would conveniently leave out. The winds were frosty. Tia pulled her cloack tightly around herself as Sonny made the final preparations to leave the ship. He then took a small backpack, just like her and pulled the hood on his cloack up to cover his head. Tia admired how the pirate chief seemed at ease with the situation already. Sonny also programmed a tracker that would allow for Corso and the others to find them if an emergency was to occur. He then turned to Tia.

'We'll head west, towards the town' he said.

'Town? Sonny, it's a wasteland out here, no town in sight' Tia looked around.

'You're not accusomed to the harsh reality of planets close to the sun Tia. It's too hot to stay above ground, the pirates adapted, by moving underground. That's why Technoid haven't found our city yet' Sonny said.

'Underground? Isn't it very dark?' Tia wondered.

'We have our ways to compensate Tia, don't you worry' Sonny said.

Tia looked towards the wodded area in the distance.

'If i lived here, I'd be near the woods' she said.

'let's see if you're right' Sonny said, and they started making their way towards the woods..

A mine. What could they possibly be mining here, in the middle of nowhere? Tia was confused. The galaxy seemed far different than the life she had led as a footballer on the famous snowkids. It occured to her, she only saw the good sides of things.

'What are they mining?' she whispered.

Sonny didn't answer, he just pulled a small device from his pocket and used it to scan what seemed to be the air.

'It's a fuelsource. A long lasting one. But why here?' he wondered.

A sound, like a machine coming their way, made Sonny signal for her to hide in the shaddows. Two machines walked by. They looked old, and at the same time, like they recently had upgrades.

Tia gasped.

'Titans! But I thought all of those were destroyed' she whispered.

'Not all. It seems Technoid had some stashed away for later use. They don't walk the same way as the old machines did. They've had some serious upgrades. Tia, make sure to tape this, and have it sent to Corso!' Sonny said.

Tia nodded. For several minutes, she just stared at the giant machines, as they headed into the mine, and started to move some crates.

Sonny was worried. The operation that was in place, seemed to exceed what they had expected. He felt like his chances to get Tia back to safety was slimming too. He needed to make it to his contacts as soon as possible, to find answers.

'Come, we need to be on our way!' he said...

It felt like they had walked for hours. No means of transportation had been added. Sonny feared it would blow their cover.

Now, Tia could see the town. Sonny was even more carefull now, making sure they were undetected. Finally, they reached a house.

'This is it, our hideout for the night' said Sonny.

He moved on to knock a preset signal. After a few seconds, he repeated it.

A small hatch in the door was pulled aside.

A set of yellow eyes widened as they locked with Sonny's. The door was opened.

'Sonny! It's good to see you again' said the man, before he hugged him.

Sonny smiled as he returned the hug.

'Who's your comrade? I expected to see Corso' said the stranger.

'Orcan, this is Tia. We've come to find the Obia moon ambassadours, that was captured recently' Sonny explained.

Orcan, Sonny's longtime friend, chewed his lip when he heard this.

'You always had a nack for going for the hardest situations there is to dig into, don't you Sonny?' he asked.

'Maybe, you know where they are?' Sonny asked.

Orcan didn't answer.

'This girl, is she related to the Obia moon ambassadours?' he asked.  
Sonny nodded.

'Their doughter' he confirmed.

Orcan nodded.

'I wouldn't know Sonny, there is one that does, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to meet _her_' Orcan said.

Tia was confused.

'Sonny, who are you talking about? And why is this woman so dangerous?' she asked.

Orcan looked to Tia. A long look, like he could read her mind. Then, he did the same to Sonny.

' Definately not something you should do, Sonny' he said.

Sonny nodded.

'_She _always knew how to hold on to grudges' he said

'Now, Tia had enough. It was like Sonny and Orcan was speaking codes. All she got from it, was that it involved a woman, and something from Sonny's past.

'Sonny, who is _she_?' she asked.

Sonny looked into the fireplace. His eyes seemed distant, as if he was drifiting of into dreams.

'Cerine, her name is Cerine' he said.

'And?' Tia pressed on.

Orcan answered her question.

'In Shiloh, all pirates on any high rank are made to choose a woman, a compagnion. The same rules applied for Sonny, especially for Sonny. But Sonny broke with Magnus old laws, and made Cerine and other women very unnhappy' he said.

'How? It's not like she owned any of the pirates, right?' Tia asked.

Orcan replied.

'She sort of did. Magnus wanted her to marry Sonny'...

_so,more of the past. It will be a bit tricky. I may have to slow down my update speed, but I promise to stay at it. Hopefully, this chapter gave some of the answers you wanted. Perhaps, some of them you already suspected was coming? _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Claws

It was nightfall. Not that one would notice it here. Tia looked over at the table where Sonny and Orcan was having a low conversation. So low, that she couldn't make out the words. Tia was thoughtfull. It was getting clearer and clearer that Sonny's life had been everything but easy. Now, she could just hope that this woman, Cerine, would not come by. Orcan had only revealed the bare essentials that she needed to know about Cerine. But enough that Tia understood Cerine was an important contact. The problem was, Sonny couldn't look her up himself. If he did, he was sure to be arrested and surrendered to Technoid. No, they had to find an other way to communicate with Cerine.

'Tia?' She had been halfway sleeping when she felt Sonny's hand on her shoulder.

'I make a lousy watchman. I nearly feel asleep when I was guarding the door' she said.

Sonny just smiled compassionately.

'Tia, no one expects you to be on duty around the clock. We are hiding here, cause it's a safe base of operations' said Sonny.

'Safe? Sonny, there is nowhere in this galaxy that could be called a safe place as of now, at least not for you' Tia said.

'Don't you worry Tia, we have alarmsystems here that would give you and Sonny enough time to slip through their grasp if need be' grinned Orcan.

'So, why did I hear a door open upstairs?'Tia wanted to know.

'Ah, that was my doughter, Ariana, and my wife Cyrrah' said Orcan.

Sonny saw Tia's suspicion written all over her face.

'Don't worry, they're friends' he said.

'It's a bit hard to tell who's friend and who's enemy when you don't tell me more than a little here and there' Tia complained.

Sonny nodded seriously.

'In the morning Tia, I'll make sure to brief you on all you need to know' Sonny promised.

Tia looked at him.

'Why not now?' she asked.

Before Sonny could answer, she heard footsteps approaching them. On sheer reflex, her hand slid for her laser.

'No, there'll be no need for that now Tia' Sonny said with a smile.

'Huh?'Tia was confused.

'Hello? Are you down here Orcan?' A female voice sounded.

'Off course Cyrrah. Why don't you and Ariana come and greet our visitors?' Orcan said.

'Off course!'

Tia heard footsteps down the ladder to the hidden basement.

'Uncle Sonny!'

Out of nowhere, came a young girl, around 14 years old and threw herself in Sonny's waiting arms.

'Ariana! You've grown' Sonny said.

'Off course. And I'm making my way towards joining the pirates footballteam' she said.

Tia saw determination and will in the eyes of the young girl. It reminded her of herself when she had run away from the obia moon to join the snowkids. Then, Ariana noticed her.

'Wow, you're Tia, from the snowkids' she whispered astonished.

Tia felt a little better when the girl knew who she was.

'Hello Ariana. It's a beautiful name for a brave girl' she smiled.

Ariana looked down.

'I'm not as brave as you' she said.

Sonny gently laid a hand to Tia's shoulder.

'Tia, don't try to lie to Ariana. She has a special gift, a form of clearvoyance. She'll tell right away' he said.

Ariana looked to Sonny. Then, she looked to Tia. A smile formed on her face.

' A solid bond. Good, he needs that' she said.

'What?' Tia didn't get the cryptic message.

Orcan looked at them.

'Ariana knows what you didn't say in words. And she sees it as a strenght for Sonny' he said.

Both father and doughter were equally cryptic.

'I'll take you to the hidden room Sonny. Unfortunately there's only one bed there, but I hope you can manage?' he asked with a smile.

'No problem' Sonny smiled back, as they vent into a concealed room.

Orcan made sure to conceal the room from the ourside as soon as they were in...

The room was bigger than expected.

'Is this underground?' Tia wondered.

'Yes, but don't worry. There's an emergency escape excit if we need it' Sonny said.

'Sounds like you've been here before?' Tia asked.

Sonny nodded.

'We do have some that don't necessarily support Magnus, living in his area. Call it a safetymeasure' Sonny said as he made ready to go to sleep.

Tia still felt her mouth dry when she saw his body exposed. Now that she knew how he was like as a lower, she would have thought that part was over and done with, it should be.

She had fooled herself into believing so anyway.

'Tia, get some sleep, I'll take the first watch' Sonny said.

'Not a chance! I've seen how little you've slept lately. You need the rest to be sharp in the morning' Tia argued.

'We both rest then!' Sonny made a decission.

'One of us has to be on guard' Tia argued.

'I wasn't asking Tia, that's an order!' Sonny said.

So, he would use his rank against her, if he felt the need.

Tia did as he asked. And made herself ready for bed.

'We might as well share the bed Sonny. There are no secrets we need to hide from eachother, is there?' she asked

Sonny smiled as he lifted the covers.

'If you feel comfortable with it, then fine by me' he responded.

Tia lay down, back towards him. She could feel that Sonny relaxed rather fast today. He felt completely safe, despite the danger. He facinated her like no one else. Back in her younger days, Rocket had facinated her. But Tia knew, it was more because she saw him as a lost puppy. Someone to save, someone to give her a meaning and a purpose. Now, Rocket had found that she wasn't what he wanted. He wanted something else than what they had, and chose to leave her. Tia had grown up. But Rocket leaving, helped her broaden her horizon. Rocket was her first, but he wouldn't be the last. Tia was thinking. Was history repeating itself? Did she see Sonny Blackbones too as a project? Someone to save? Tia knew the thought was stupid. Sonny had taken care of himself since before she was born. His son was the same age as her. This alone should have made her feel nauseous for what she had done. But, she didn't. Sonny felt like he radiated security. How could it be that the most wanted man in the galaxy was the safest one to be with for her?

Tia's thoughts finally dissapeared into a fog as she slipped into dreams...

' Corso, do you read me?' Sonny was using the secure line function on his transmitter.

'Loud and clear Sonny, how are things?' sounded the familiar voice.

'Good, but we have an obstacle to tackle' Sonny said.

'Let's hear it!'

'Cerine! She's in the council of this planet. We need her help to locate the obia moon ambassadour' Sonny explained.

Corso's face was dark when he heard this.

'You need Orcan to speak for Tia on this Sonny! You can't do it yourself. We all know what would be the outcome of that' Corso mumbled.

'It didn't sound like she's grown more forgiving over the years' Sonny admitted.

'You failed to see it back then Sonny, but she manipulated Magnus. She had set her eyes on you, and you were the one she couldn't have. A woman can become rather vicious when things don't go their way' Said Corso.

'And we all remember Cerine's reaction to a calm and sensible no' said Sonny.

'You don't think she's over it by now Sonny?' Corso asked.

'Cerine? No, Corso. One thing she really knew, was how to hold grudges' Sonny said.

Corso nodded.

'Either Orcan or Tia has to go in then, but Tia isn't trained... we don't know if she'll beable to fullfill a mission such as this..' Corso was thinking.

'Sonny, can you find a way to test her skills without her knowing it? To make sure before we send her into something she may not be prepared for?' he asked.

Sonny nodded.

'I have an idea'..

Tia didn't like being disguised like this at all. The clothes, all felt strange to her.

'Ariana, let's forget about this till I feel more comfortable' she begged.

Ariana just laughed.

'Tia, you don't get to become comfortable with anything as a pirate. I can help you find your parents. But if you are to find out where they're held hidden, you need to do as I tell you' she said.

Tia looked to Sonny for help. Sonny made a move that told her this was a woman's matter, and he had no buisness getting involved in that.

'Trust her Tia. Ariana knows how this works. It will allow for you to get some vital information..from the outside' Sonny reminded her gently.

'But first of all, we need to go to the market. We can't make food if we don't have anything to cook' Cyrrah said.

Tia looked to Sonny.

'Sonny, please, don't make me do this!' she pleaded.

Sonny knew Tia hated dresses, and clearly, she felt uncomfortable with the regular clothing of the planet. But such things as comfort had to give way for the greater good. Just like his nightsleep had. Lying next to Tia had indeed been the torture he expected it to be. Her curves had been easy to notice. Sonny had spent most of the night trying to fight his own physical desire for her. It could not be allowed to happen. It would put the mission in danger. He had already broken his own rule, and made love to her once. That just had to be enough.

'Go Tia, and stay sharp!' Sonny said the last one hard enough for her to understand that it wasn't a request, but an order!

Tia joined the two women who had made ready to go outside. Sonny made sure to stay out of sight as they left the house.

'They're gone now Sonny. We can speak freely' said Orcan.

Sonny nodded.

'You're worried about the Titans? The machines?' he asked.

'That model was taken out of circulation years ago, because it proved unstabile. The core could explode at any time. So, why are they here? What purpose do they serve to Magnus?' Sonny had lots of questions, wich demanded answers.

Orcan sighed.

'They're building a trap Sonny, a trap that will allow them to cash in the bounty on your head. Duke Maddox wants you alive Sonny. And Magnus, he knows you well, Cerine knows you too. Combined, they will hunt you down eventually' said Orcan.

Sonny nodded. He had prepared for this for years. And this was why the secret hideout in shiloh was under construction.

'You know it won't be easy for them to capture me Orcan, I always pull though' Sonny said.

Orcan nodded.

'But this time, they have the Obia moon ambassadours in captivity. They knew Tia would come to you for help. So they

imprisoned the ambassadour and his wife, to draw you out Sonny. They're expecting your usual tricks' Orcan said.

Sonny looked at his friend.

'So, what should I do?' he asked.

'As for the moment, stay hidden, and plan as best you can. I still have a few friends high up. You'll get the necessary help'

Sonny nodded, and took the coffemug Orcan offered him and drank..

The market was like nowhere else she had been. Filled with fruits and vegetables, Tia knew she could have made a stunning meal for the pirates with what she found here. Ariana and Cyrrah was clearly knowing what they looked for. The baskets grew fuller and fuller, and heavier. Tia had a distinct feeling Sonny wanted her to look for something special when he asked her to go. She had noticed his call in the night with Corso. Corso had made a pretty good job at hiding what he thought of her from her. Sonny gave her more credits. And this lady..Cerine.. she sounded like someone Tia would prefeer not to meet at all. Clearly she had a past with Sonny that made her think she had somekind of claim to him. The bare thought was ridiculous. Sonny was bound to no one, he was a free soul, who put others wellbeing before his own. Tia saw some fruits that looked like a special kind of apple she had eaten when her nanny, Stella, had brought it to the obia moon.

'You like some of those dear?' Cyrrah asked kindly.

'Pleasant memories from a time when life wasn't complicated?' Ariana asked with a smile.

'Sort of' said Tia.

Ariana looked at her.

'You think of him alot, don't you? Alot more than you think of your parents' she asked.

Tia knew Ariana was speaking of Sonny. Orcan had not underestimated the fact when he told her that Ariana had special powers.

'Yes, perhaps more than I should' Tia admitted.

Ariana looked at her. Her eyes were the kind that you got the impression could see your soul if you didn't take precautions. And Tia had not taken any steps to shield herself.

'Enjoy the time while you still can' said Ariana, before she followed her mother to another grocery stand.

Tia was confused.

To her, it sounded like Sonny had been right, when he said he would not return.

'Ariana' Tia cought up with her.

Ariana looked at her.

'Is he..will he come out alive from this?' Tia asked.

Ariana looked sad.

'My powers.. I don't see the full picture. But I see fight with life or death in your future. And I see him wounded, but from there..it grows blanc' she explained.

Tia nodded.

'What does that mean?' she asked silently.

Ariana looked at her with sad eyes.

'It means one of two things. Either the good option, wich is a fresh start, or it means death' she said.

'And you can't tell for sure wich it is?' Tia looked understanding at her.

'I'm sorry..if I could..he..he means alot to us too' Ariana whispered.

Then, Cyrrah came back. She looked worried.

'Tia, there's a woman coming our way. We have to greet her, anything else will be regarded as impolite. But if she asks you, you came here alone. You can't mention his name to her, or anyone. If you do, his life is in danger' Cyrrah said.

'Don't worry, I'll follow your lead' said Tia.

They all rose in time for a woman, dressed in a nice pair of slacks and an expensive jacket with an equally expensive blouse ,approached them.

'Aunt Cyrrah, Ariana, my dahling auntie. How have you been. Where's uncle Orcan? Skipping the shopping as usual? Well, that's typical men'.

The blonde woman kissed both Ariana and Cyrrah, who seemed very uncomfortable.

Then, her icy blue eyes saw Tia.

Tia couldn't help but feeling like she turned into ice under her stare. She knew, even without the woman introducing herself, who she was. This was the infamous Cerine, Magnus intended wife for Sonny.

'My my, it seems we have a snowkid visiting our humble planet. Tia right?' Cerine set her eyes in Tia.

Tia tried to act nicely. She held out her hand.

'A pleasure to meet you..eh..' Tia expected the woman to introduce herself properly.

'Oh my, where are my manners? I'm Cerine' the woman said.

Tia felt disgusted at shaking her very hand. This creature.. she could understand Sonny not wanting to be with her.

'Tia dahling, you got to tell me all about galactik football. I understand you might know a friend of mine' Cerine's smile was poisonous at best.

'I am the doughter of diplomats, I know many people. It depends on who you speak of' said Tia.

Cerine's smile grew sly.

'I speak of the most wanted man in the galaxy, Sonny Blackbones. If you're here, he can't be far. So, for your parents, and your own sake, tell me where he is'...

_yep, more drama. You expected that! The next chapter promises to be exciting. And what is with this Cerine? I guess, we will find our explanations in time. Hope you liked this chapter. Do please leave me a rewiew or send me a pm._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Behind enemy lines

Cerine was a woman wich had power, a power wich she knew how to use, or abuse, whatever suited her at the time being.

Tia felt torn. She could not reveal where Sonny was, something about this woman told her, she was not one to mess with, and if you hurt her feelings, wich it was apparant that Sonny had, she was not an enemy you could dismiss lightly.

'Sonny Blackbones? I haven't seen him for years. I did know him back in the days. I'm surprised they haven't cought him yet, concidering what he has done' Tia said.

Cerine stared at her, like she was looking for signs that she was lying. She found none.

'Well, we can't have the most wanted man in the galaxy running around loose on our planet, now can we?' she asked.

Tia stared at her.

'Are you accusing me of hiding a fuigitve Miss? Cause I don't know where Sonny Blackbones is right now, probobly far away from here' she said.

Cerine studied her.

'Tia, let's be honest here. How would you have made it here if not for the help of the unidentified ship that was spotted near the planet?' Cerine asked.

The question sent cold chills down Tia's back. This lady was not only dangerous, she was extremely dangerous. And if they had seen the Black manta when in orbit.. Tia tried to recall if the ship had been out of stealthmode at any given time. She found that they had not. The pirates took security serious. So h,ow could anyone have seen them?

'Oh, Your parents, the obia moon ambassadour, is expecting you to visit them in their suite on the hotel shortly dahling' Cerine said.

That comment nearly made Tia break all rules of security, but something held her from it. It was a trap for sure. A trap to capture Sonny.

'Oh, I didn't know they were here, their ship blew up, it was all over the news..' Tia sobbed.

'There, there Dear. That was staged, so your parents could enjoy themselves a little' said Cerine.

This didn't add up. Tia wished so much that she could have debated this with Sonny. But for now, she couldn't.

'I got to run, Your parents are living in Royal hotel, suite 227, 5th floor' said Cerine as she rushed off.

As soon as she was gone, Tia let her breath out in a deep sigh.

'I thought she would never be done' she said.

Ariana looked at her.

'She lied about your parents, that's not at all why they are here. They stand accused of being spies' she spat.

'What? Mom and Dad would never do such a thing' Tia defended her parents.

Ariana nodded.

'You must be very carefull Tia. I have to inform Sonny of the threats she threw at the obia moon ambassadours and you. He'll know how to play this safely' she said.

Cyrrah, Ariana and Tia packed up, and made sure to make as many cuts and corners as possible, before they finally dared go home...

Sonny had set up a comlink with the Black manta, so that Corso and the others could hear what she had to tell. Corso too seemed worried.

'I don't like this Tia, Cerine is a very intelligent woman, almost as bright as Sonny himself, she means trouble' said Corso

Artie and Bennett nodded in agreeance.

'We still need to find and bring the obia moon ambassadours to safety, then we need to adress the Titians' said Sonny in deep thought.

Corso seemed to be thinking.

'With what we now know, we need to get the full team in Sonny, this task is too much for you and Tia alone' Corso said.

Sonny agreed with him.

'Yes, but to get in would be close to impossible. If they could track the ship when it's in stealth mode...'

'We always knew Magnus had better equippment than Technoid Sonny, and it seems he's surpassed them on that field. Wich is a disadvantage for us'.

Sonny rubbed his chin. There had to be something they hadn't thought of yet, that could be done.

'Like it or not Sonny, we need the full team on the ground now. This is too risky, we can't continue to put you and Tia in harms way like this' Corso said.

Sonny nodded it.

'Ok Corso, assemble a team of no more than 8 men, that's all we can put in, to keep the black Manta operational' he said.

'Got it, send me the coordinates for a safespot to land' said Corso.

To Tia, all of this sounded like in a blurr. Her mind was stuck on Cerine's words. Could she really trust her? Or did what Ariana say happen to be the truth? It was starting to feel confusing. Tia withdrew to a corner, to watch the video she had secretly taped with Cerine, earlier in the day. But she didn't sit alone for long. She didn't even have to look up to see who stood infront of her.

'Tia, would you mind showing me the recording?' Sonny asked

Tia handed him the camcorder without a word. Sonny rewinded the tape and wiewed it.

'She hasn't changed' he stated.

'Don't be silly Sonny, she changed a lot' Cyrrah argued.

'Her appearance yes, but her state of mind remains' Sonny stated.

Tia couldn't hold back a small whimper when Sonny handed her camcorder back. This made him instinctively frown.

'Tia, is something wrong?' he asked.

'I keep thinking of my parents. Where could they be held? And are they still alive?' Tia said loud.

The group could well understand her feelings.

'That's only half the problem' said Ariana in a low tone.

All eyes turned to her.

'What do you mean Ariana? Isn't it enough?' Cyrrah asked her doughter.

Orcan looked at them.

'Tia, you have concerns for someone else too, don't you?' he asked.

Tia nodded. Sonny realised what she was thinking of, or rather who.

'Tia, don't worry about me. I'll pull through, I always do' he said.

Tia nodded. It would be no use to debate her worries with them now...

Perhaps this had been a bad idea. Tia felt rotten for having lied to everyone as to the reason she had walked outside for a walk. Sonny had looked at her in a strange way, if anyone would suspect what she was up to, it would be him. But, he had let her go, with a friendly advice that she'd watch her back. Tia's walk had a meaning and purpose, wheter it was stupid or not. She could see the tower in front of her now. Made from titanium. Magnus hadn't settled everything underground like Sonny and his men had done. No, he had found a way to counter the bright sun. Or perhaps this sun wasn't as strong as the one they had on Shiloh? There, Tia stared at it. She would find answers here. She kept walking around, to muster some courage, before she went in and asked. Even Ariana had seen a bit worried when she left. But she too knew Tia had to follow the given course of events. They all had to. Tia walked towards the tower again. The clerk at the desk approached her.

'May I help you miss? He asked.

'You may, My name's Tia, I'm here to see Cerine, she's expecting me, I believe?'

The cleck looked sceptical.

'For what reasons?' he asked.

'Exchange of information' Tia replied with a smile.

'Ok, I'll give her a call'...

Cerine's office was all luxorious. This was the office of a woman with power. Tia looked cautiously around. She couldn't explain it, but she had this weird sense that something was off with this picture.

'So..let's sit down and have a talk Tia, would you like something to drink?' Cerine offered.

Tia accepted a glas pf water. Cerine handed it to her, before she sat down behind her desk.

'What kind of information can you offer me?' Cerine asked.

'Pardon my manners miss Cerine, but I'd like to have some guarrantee that my parents are ok first' Tia asked.

'You don't trust my word?' Cerine looked at her.

'I don't necessarily trust anyone. Let's just say my past turned me into who I am' Tia said.

Cerine laughed.

'That sounded like something Sonny would say, to get out of a date or anything for that matter that meant he had to spend more than thirty minutes alone with a woman' she commented.

'He must have had good reasons' Tia said.

'Good or not, he was one sexy devil back then, I'm sure he hasn't changed that much as the years has passed' Cerine said.

Tia knew what Cerine was trying to do. She obviously knew more than she was telling.

'pardon me, but if you're getting anywhere with these questions regarding Sonny Blackbones and his whereabouts, why don't you just come out and say it?' suggested Tia.

Cerine had a sly smirk on her face.

'Tia, dahling. We both know, I'm in control here. When you came to see me, surely, you must have known that I wasn't gonna tell you where your parents are, without a favour in return?' Cerine said.

'I could do plenty of favours, but honestly, I don't know where Sonny Blackbones is right now. I haven't seen him for years' Tia said.

Cerine looked at her.

'And yet, you're seen talking to his son, on and off, quite often?' she said.

Tia felt cold down her back. How could she know that? Was the snowkids under surveilance? And furter more, by coming here, had she unknowingly allowed for the enemy to find a way to track Sonny down?

'Off course, we used to be teammates back in the glory days. I stay in touch with all the members of the original snowkids. Besides, D'Jok's girlfriend, Mei, happens to be my best friend' Tia said.

'Off course. And that's what makes it difficult to believe that you haven't seen Sonny at all for all these years. Surely, he is visiting his son every now and then?' Cerine insisted.

'Off course, if he can find the time. To my knowledge, Sonny is a very busy man' Tia said.

Cerine rose from her chair, and pulled a folder.

'Tia, let's be honest here. I know you know where Sonny is hiding. I also know of your recent breakup with your former boyfriend, Rocket. My informant told me, you've been onboard Sonny's ship for more than two months, you act as the ship chef, and massuse, you are on good foot with all the top four on board, and in particular with Sonny himself' Cerine dropped the folder on the table.

Tia felt the sweat drip down her back. This woman was indeed dangerous. Far more dangerous than she had made her out for.

'So, I'll make you a deal. I'll free your parents, you'll be free to leave afterwards, I'll provide a ship for you as I excile you from the planet. In return, you tell me where I can find Sonny Blackbones'.

Tia knew the game she was playing was dangerous.

'If I tell you, what will happen to Sonny and his men when you find them?' Tia asked.

Cerine's smile was one that made goosebumps spread over Tia's arms.

'He'll have two choises. Either, we turn him over to Technoid, and claim the bounty on his head, or he fullfills an old agreement' she said.

'What kind of agreement?'Tia just had to ask.

Cerine's icy blue eyes met Tia's green.

'You don't know my past Tia? Sonny told you nothing on why he avoids women totally?' Cerine smirked.

Tia decided to shoot back.

'If you already know of my close bonding, then you should know that I did what no other woman than his wife did for him' said Tia calmly.

Cerine's eyes stiffened. And grew colder than ever.

'So, Tia, you're saying that you've been in Sonny's bed?' she hissed.

Tia nodded.

'And there is nothing anyone can do to change it' Tia replied calmly.

The next move, Tia had not foreseen. Cerine rose, she hissed. Tia realised how dangerous this could become when she saw the serpent that she turned into. She had seen pictures of an identical serpent before. VEGA! Cerine was either closely related, or Vega under a different name.

Cerine pushed her against the door.

'You'll never take Sonny from me! NEVER!' she yelled.

Tia didn't dare say anything. She was scared. She didn't know that the special clothes the pirates had equipped her with, also had an inbuilt distressignal, and her sweat now triggered it. Tia closed her eyes.

'I'm so sorry Sonny, I should have listened to you. Save yourself and your men, don't worry about me...'

Corso and the team had arrived, and informed Sonny, when the silent distressignal went off.

'Sonny, it's Tia. Where is she?' Corso asked.

Sonny didn't reply. He entered a code, that allowed him to trace Tia's choosen path. When he saw where she was, he grew pale.

'Tia, tell me you didn't do that..' he whispered.

But all signs indicated that she had.

Corso looked at him.

'Sonny, it's too risky. You can't go there' he said.

Sonny knew. But as the chief of the pirates, he was also responsible for everyone onboard his ship. Guests included.

'I never should have let her go' he said.

'You couldn't have stoped her Sonny, she had planned this before she left' said Ariana.

'And you didn't tell me?' Sonny looked at her.

'She thought she could get a lead on where her parents are, Uncle Sonny, if you were Tia, wouldn't you have done the same?' asked Ariana.

She had a point, and they all knew.

'Question now is, where did they take her?' asked Artie

'Prison sounds likely' said Bennett.

Corso disagreed.

'It all depends on how much she knows about Tia, and who brought her here' Corso said.

Sonny nodded. He was in deep thoughts. Cerine could be very persuading when she really wanted to know something.

'Sonny?'

Corso's voice shook him from his thoughts.

'We need to free Tia' Corso said.

Sonny nodded.

'I got a plan' he smiled.

Corso grimaced when he saw his friends smile.

'Why do I get the feeling I won't be happy about this?' he said.

'We have to play on the element of surprise. We know they'll be looking for me. Wich is why I have to stay on the outside. You Corso, get to be the man on the inside' said Sonny.

Bennett and Artie's sniggers didn't make him happier.

'Exactly, what are you planning to do Sonny?' Corso demanded to know.

'Something I should have done a long time ago. I have unsettled scores with Magnus Blade, and a certain lady named Cerine. It's about time I settle the score, and put forth the evidence I got stacked against them' said Sonny.

'Here, in their own territory?' Bennett sounded doubtfull.

'Wich is why we need the assistance of the Obia moon ambassadours. Magnus is still wanted for his past crimes, Cerine has kept her rapsheet clean, but assisting in an illegal abduction, and now kidnaping Tia. This, will hold in a Genesis court of law' Sonny said.

'Sonny, if you put those things forth, you'll be forced out in the open, Technoid will surely get hold of you, and who knows what they'll do to you' Orcan said.

Sonny said nothing. He knew the gruling facts. He wouldn't leave this planet alive.

Ariana looked at them all.

'He can, because he won't be there to testify against them. Someone will have to come in his place' she said.

'Why?' Corso asked, as if he sensed something was wrong.

Ariana turned to Sonny.

'Uncle Sonny. You know only partial, like me, what lies in store. Great pain awaits you. You need to rest, you'll need all your strenght' she said.

Sonny nodded.

Shortly afterwards, the necessary plans was handed out,and Sonny went to the hidden room to get some sleep. But nightterrors made him wake up with a loud scream.

'TIA!'...

_to keep the drama in the story, I'll end the chapter here. But definately, the following will be a very dramatic chapter. And we will learn more about the past, the present and the future to come. Do please tell me what you think._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Regrets

Stupid! Her middle name should have been stupid. Tia was mentally kicking herself as she searched the cell for weakspots, a sign that could allow her to break free. Off course, there were none to be found. She had activated her distressignal, but she doubted Sonny could do much alone. He had to send for help, from somewhere else. She had come to realise just how important Sonny Blackbones was, why so many were willing to put their own lives on the line to protect him. Sonny wasn't just an icon for the pirates, and not only their leader. He was the one that possesed the final key to break the company. And Sonny knew that. That was why he had taken steps to make sure the pirates would survive. He knew what was coming. And he knew that time was against them. Her parents getting trapped by Technoid..or was it technoid? Tia had no real way of knowing, had put them in alert. They had found machines, Titans, wich had made Sonny worry alot. She had noticed. Lying next to him when he slept was pretty revealing. She wondered what Sonny would have said if she told him that he would speak and debate with himself when he was supposed to be sleeping? But, now, she had enough. If she couldn't see the weakspots, she had to resort to plan 2...

'Magnus, we need to send out searchparties. Sonny's here, on planet X' said Cerine.

Magnus looked over his desk.

'Good, then everything is going exactly as I planned for. But don't push it. Sonny Blackbones will come out of hiding soon enough, it's his nature as a scientist' said Magnus.

'There is more. He brought the doughter of the Obia moon with him, Tia, the famous footballer of the snowkids' Cerine challenged him.

'Off course, wich man can resist the temptation of having a beautiful female compagnion with him on a mission down here?' Magnus grinned.

'Magnus, I would have said the last man to ever think of bringing a female anywhere would be Sonny. But now, I'm not so sure she is truthfull' Cerine said.

'Have you questioned her?' Magnus wanted to know.

'Off course, she revealed nothing, besides the fact that she once knew him. Untill I pushed. Tia might be Sonny's weakspot. She revealed that they shared bed' Cerine spat.

'Now we're getting somewhere. Sonny in bed with a female, that is new. Especially for someone that's been so protective of their chastity as he did. Him leaving his natural habits behind, suggests things are changing. I would like to speak to him myself, as soon as we've gotten hold of him' Magnus said.

'We need to find him first' Cerine said.

'No, we don't need to. Sonny will come alone, this matter is personal to him, he won't involve the others. It will be easy to take him' Magnus insisted.

'Tia also wants to meet her parents' Cerine informed.

'No! She can't be allowed to. For now, keep them separate. In due time, We'll let them leave' said Magnus leave.

'And the machines?' Cerine looked sceptial.

'Stage two Cerine, be patinent' said Magnus.

'As you wish' Cerine growled...

The prison was hightech, just as they had suspected. Good thing they had brought new gear, and that the pirates were trained to use it. Sonny surveyd the operation from a distance. The cloak he was wearing, would allow him to conceal himself better than the usual ones. Sonny also wore a special mask, one that would shield him from any kind of facial scan or retina scan.

'Corso, progress?' he asked.

'Made it to the top of the roof above the cells. But, we have a new problem' his second in command reported.

'No one said this would be easy Corso, what's the problem?' Sonny wanted to know.

'The airvents..they're rigged, not only with a tight lasersecurity, but on top of that, also motionscanners. It's like they knew we were coming Sonny. But I don't get how' said Corso.

Sonny didn't answer. Magnus knew him well. And something had to have made him aware of the secret he and Tia were trying to conceal. Sonny cursed to himself. 'Sonny, you're an idiot for letting things go too far. You know better. You knew the risks, and still, you jumped her, like a horny teenager. What's wrong with your brain Blackbones? Been without too long, is that it? That would have been the easiest fix ever. All you had to do, was head to a bar in Shiloh, get wasted and not reject any woman that would show interrest. But no, not the noble Sonny Blackbones' his own mental voice yelled at him.

'Sonny? Are you there?' Corso sounded worried.

'Still here, is there any visual on the area that you can bring up?' Sonny requested.

Seconds later, he saw the problem. Tricky, but no real problem from a man of science like himself.

'Corso, use the X2-9/po' Sonny said.

Corso pulled a can with a special mix from his pocket.

'This had better work, or we'll soon join Tia' Corso growled.

'You won't, if possible, stay above the motion detection, if you can't, distribute the weight so you can move, but keep it leveled' Sonny ordered.

'Gee, remind me to write you a memo next time I want nightly strenght trainings' said Corso.

Sonny chocked a laughter that threatened to escape.

'It's noted Corso' he grinned.

The team moved at a slower pace than normal. It increased the risks. Corso's constant cursing where he wished all possible pleagues upon Magnus for making this, started to wear old.

'Corso, focus!' Sonny told him.

'We're here, directly above Tia' said Corso.

'Good, now, get her out, without setting any alarms of' Sonny told them.

'No problem, I'll take care of it' said Artie.

He was just about to start the job, when Corso grabbed his arm.

'I think not Artie, remember the Technoid prison barge?' he reminded his friend.

'yeah..maybe you should take over Corso?' Artie said with a sheepish smile.

Corso quickly took care of the problem. Artie opened the door to Tia's cell.

'What the..hey!' Artie tumbled backwards, as Tia attacked him and secured the grip around his neck.

Corso chuckled.

'All of a sudden, I'm glad I don't open the doors around here' he said.

'Corso, Bennett, Artie! Where did you come from?' Tia smiled happily.

'From deep dark space, you're just dreaming' teased Artie.

'In that case, I want to hold on to the dream' said Tia with a smirk.

Then, she looked around. Her eyes grew sad.

'He's mad at me for going here, isn't he?' she asked.

'No Tia, I'm not mad. I'm furious. You don't go solo when it comes to missions such as this' Sonny said in a firm tone from Corso's transmitter.

'I'm really sorry Sonny, but I had to try to find my parents..' Tia said.

'I know Tia, wich is why I'm letting you off easy this time. But don't pull a stunt like this again, you hear me?' Sonny asked.

'Understood' Tia looked down.

She hated being yelled at, but this time, Sonny had good reasons. He was infact a lot milder than anyone else would have been.

'Corso!' Sonny demanded Corso's attention.

'Make your own entrance if you have to. But find cellblock 2b, and then find cell no 34. According to my information, that's where the obia moon ambassadours is held' he said.

'Got it, we're on our way' said Corso.

The pirates started running towards the given coordinates.

None of them knew of the hidden cameras that watched them...

Magnus sat in his office. Corso and his men looked like rats in a cage where they ran to fullfill Sonny's orders. But Sonny himself wasn't there.

'He'd be carefull not to. They need him free and mobile. Cerine dahling, please, check the outdoors cameras, within two blocks from here. My guess is, Sonny isn't far. He's close. And he's not alone. There is sure to be members of the resistence with him. Maybe we can finally smoke out who is sabotaging the titans all the time?' Magnus suggested.

Cerine scanned the blocks, corner by corner.

'Now, were are you hiding Sonny Blackbones?' she hissed...

Not far away, Sonny had kept a vigilant eye on the cameras that had been deployed. The cloacks concealed them, allowing them to hide in plain sight. The cameras flew straight by. Sonny continued to observe their movement for a while. These cameras had a certain route they patroled, but something had triggered them. He needed to find out why.

'Sonny, look!' Ariana pointed to the office building.

Sonny took his special binoculars and aimed it at the person of interest.

'Cerine!' he said.

'Wonder what she's doing outside' mumbled Orcan.

'She's out looking for uncle Sonny' said Ariana.

Sonny knew better than to question Ariana's powers. Sometimes, it was better to accept that there were certain things you weren't meant to understand. Cerine came closer. Sonny and the others pulled the cloacks tightly around themselves. It made them invisible. Sonny could even smell her perfume as she passed him. She always had that heavy smell, even when she was young, Sonny couldn't stand it. Cerine would have been horrified if she knew how close to her target she was. In a split second, Sonny made a decission.

'Watch Corso and the others Orcan, I'll be tailing Cerine' he said.

'What? Sonny, no. Don't. You're in great enough danger just by being here. We're supposed to protect you' Orcan argued.

'Let him go Dad, uncle Sonny, be carefull, we can't afford to loose you' Ariana's eyes were big, and it was evident that this happened for a reason.

Orcan nodded.

'Be careful, and come back safely Sonny!' he said.

Sonny pulled his cloack tight around himself, and followed Cerine from a safe distance. He knew she would look for him.  
The past... he was actually surprised she hadn't started looking sooner. Sonny could still recall the break up. It had been nasty. He held a safe distance, but closely neared her. If he could be like her shaddow..maybe he could aid his men, from inside the prison? It was a long shot, but he needed access to Magnus office, to find what he was looking for.

There, Cerine had given up looking, she turned and headed back to the prisonbuilding. Sonny moved closer.

a crazy idea formed in his head. If he could be Cerine's shaddow..it was crazy enogh to work. Magnus would never see that one coming. When Cerine opened the door, Sonny made sure to follow her steps. It worked! He was in. He hadn't given a second thought as to how to get out yet. But first of all, he needed find Corso and the others. He knew a way out, and with the alarmsystems here, it seemed a better idea that he'd be close to the operation than telling over a comline. But before he could make his way there, he heard Cerine speak. To Magnus. It made him stop.

'He's gone Magnus, as if he knew I'd be out looking for him' Cerine was mad.

'I would believe he did know. Sonny is not someone to dismiss lightly. To try to apprehend him, is stupidity. I trained him myself to avoid obvious traps' Magnus said.

'Sounds like he was your best student' hissed Cerine.

'Indeed. He surpassed my expectations. Why would I else make him one of my fleets captains that fast? There were undoubtedly others that had waited for a promotion that was surpassed by him. But he proved to be the right call then. I don't intend to change my decission now' Magnus said.

'If he's allowed to bring in his men, the Titans will be destroyed Magnus' said Cerine.

'Or, they will suffer a different faith. I really don't know what kind of ideas Sonny would have to change machines like that' said Magnus.

'You're dreaming Magnus. Sonny isn't gonna help you. He's here for the Obia moon ambassadours' said Cerine.

'You don't understand my masterplan Cerine, you gave up too fast' said Magnus.

'Why?' Cerine looked confused.

'He would probobly have been right behind you' Magnus said.

Sonny fought not to make a sound when he heard that. Magnus knew he was here, and Cerine obviously didn't get it.

Sonny placed a small device that would allow the conversation to be recorded and transferred safely to his computer. He'd be able to get the rest of it later. Carefully, he found an entrypoint to the airvents, and crawled in. This felt more like a natural thing for a pirate. Sonny made contact with Corso.

'Have you found the ambassadour and his wife yet?' he asked

'No Sonny, there are some heavy duty doors here. It's close to impenetrable' Corso said.

'I'll work it on the other end' said Sonny.

The line was silent for a moment or two before Corso answered.

'Sonny, don't you tell me, you're in the building?' he said.

'Yes, probobly just over your heads as we speak' Sonny replied.

'Sonny, listen to me. Please, get out, while you still have a chance. I suspect they set a trap for you, and you're about to walk straight in it' said Corso.

'If so, I'll get out of it' Sonny promised.

Then, he ended the conversation and headed the direction his map had given him for the obia moon ambassadours cell...

'We have a big problem' Corso looked at his team.

'Wich is?' Tia asked.

'Sonny! He's here, inside the building' Corso replied.

'No, that's impossible, he was to remain on the outside' said Bennett.

'Something must have made him change his mind. Perhaps it's not such a bad thing he is here, he could get to the other side of the door' suggested Artie.

'Perhaps, or it will lead to his capture' growled Corso.

'Then, we must get through the door. Sonny can't be taken' said Tia.

Corso sent her a look.

'Your admiration for Sonny is really something Tia. You don't show it around us, but your eyes give you away. So, while we're working to break through the door anyway, why don't you tell me the truth Tia?' Corso asked.

'I already did. There's nothing to tell. I massaged his back,neck, arms and legs. And we speak while I do this, the most that

's been going on, is Sonny telling me about his life before the snowkids' said Tia.

But she was not a good liar. She never had been. And her whole face told the pirates that she wasn't truthfull.

'There's more Tia, admit it' said Bennett.

Tia looked down. She had told Bennett too much. He knew and he was eventually gonna force her to tell.

'I kissed him' she said in a low tone.

The pirates looked at eachother. Had they heard her right?

'You kissed Sonny? How did he react to that?' Corso sounded curious.

'He was sound asleep when I did it, but he woke up in deep shock when he realised what was going on' Tia admitted.

'Sonny always sleeps lightly, no matter what. We have to be able to wake him fast if something was to happen that means we have to get him to safety' said Corso.

Tia looked away. That was only half the truth. What would the pirates say if they knew just how far they had gone. Should she keep it a secret still or let them know? Her hessitation gave her away. Corso looked at her.

'Is there anything more we should know about Tia?' he asked.

'No, you'll have to ask Sonny himself then' said Tia.

It was like seeing her put on a mask. But Corso already knew she was hiding something. He needed to speak to both of them, find out wheter what they hid was dangerous to the operation or on other levels. Corso suspected the worst...

Sonny had reached the designated cellblock where the Obia moon ambassadours were supposedly held. He quickly found the cell. They were here, good.

'Mr ambassadour!' he called out gently.

The obia moon ambassadour rose from his bed. Clearly, he was tired and worn, but something in the voice gave him hope. The voice that had called out, belonged to someone who had helped them once before.

'To whom am I speaking?' he asked.

Sonny decided to not reveal his identity yet.

'A friend Mr. Ambassadour. I mean you no harm. Infact, we have met before' he said.

'Very well then, my wife and I will come with you. We need to get back to Genesis, and inform Duke Maddox of the ongoing operations in the space above this planet' he said.

Sonny found an easy way to dematnitize the look.

'Quick, follow me!' he said.

But the ambassadours wife looked at him.

'I know who you are. It's good to see you again Mr. Blackbones' she smiled as she took a step forth and gave him a hug.

The ambassadour too smiled when Sonny removed his hood.

'Who else would be brave enough to attend a rescue mission on this planet?' he asked as he shook Sonny's hand.

'There'll be a time and place for explanations later Mr. Ambassadour. Right now, we have to assemble the team and get out of here, preferrably undetected' Sonny said.

A door opened. From the sound of it, and the noise, Sonny figured it could be his friends. But he still had to make sure. He ushered the ambassadours into a dark corner and used his cloak to conceal them.

'The cell is open Corso, looks like Sonny beat us to it' said Bennett.

'You sure took long enough!' Sonny grinned as he let the cloak down.

'Mom! Dad' Tia ran over to her parents and hugged them.

'Tia! What are you doing here?' her father asked.

'The minute I learned what had happened, I had to ask for help to find you' she smiled.

'I guess that's when it's handy to have the pirates as friends' laughed her father.

'And teammates such as D'Jok' Tia grinned.

Sonny nodded.

'I still wish I could see him more often, but it's still a while to go before we're there' he admitted.

Tia walked over to Sonny.

'Thank you Sonny. Once again, our family is in debt to you' Tia said.

Sonny smiled. He intended to lay his hand on her shoulder, when Tia all of a sudden pulled him into a hug, and reached as if she needed to tell him something important.

'Sonny, they know about the kiss!' she whispered in his ear.

Sonny knew this meant questions. He had to know what else she had been forced to tell them. He bent down to her.

'Tia, be honest. What else do they know?' he whispered back.

'Nothing, but they don't seem to believe me' Tia said.

When Sonny was about to free himself from her hug, Tia's fears made her act completely out of her normal self. She held her arms round his neck.

'Sonny.. you're in grave danger here. Cerine knows what happened' she said.

Sonny saw fear in her eyes.

'That's why she took you' he stated, and placed his arms carefully around her young body.

Tia's eyes filled with tears.

'Sonny, I fear for your life if you stay much longer' Tia said.

Corso nodded too.

'She's right, we need to go Sonny'

Sonny nodded.

They made their way through the vents. Slowly, because of the alarmsystem, they were close to freedom.

As they climbed out, Sonny made sure they left in groups of three, with a pirate guiding them to the hideout from different directions. Tia was in the last group with him and her father.

'Sonny, look out!' she yelled when a strong beam of light captured them.

Sonny had not put his protective googles on again, and the robot made a retinascan on him before he could stop it.

'Tia, take your father and run for your life! I'll cover you!' yelled Sonny as he pulled his laser from inside his jacket.

Tia ignored him. She took cover behind the garbage cans.

'Forget it Sonny, I'm not leaving you behind!' she yelled as she started firing.

'Tia, that's an order!' Sonny yelled back as he franticly fired at the robots attacking them.

A laser beam hit dangerously close to Tia and her father. She avoided it by throwing herself to the side.

'We got to finish them off first!' she yelled back.

Sonny reacted on instinct. He saw the thrid robot prepare to fire. The laser took longer to prepare. It meant it was more powerfull than the one they were used to. Then, Sonny realised where it was aimed.

'Tia!'

It was like if time froze. Sonny ran towards Tia and her father, to avoid the disaster. The robot fired.

'NOOOO!' Sonny yelled as he threw himself in the air, to block Tia from the shot.

The lasers was fired.

'Sonny!' Tia yelled, as Sonny fell to the ground.

He was hit in the chest, and he was bleeding.

Tia's father sprung into action. He managed to reach Sonny, while Tia defended them, and pulled him to safety.

'oh No! SONNY!' yelled Tia.

Bennett and Corso had returned and saw what happened.

'Get him out of here, FAST!' yelled Corso.

Tia handed her laser to her father, and She and Bennett managed to bring Sonny to safety.

As soon as they were back in hiding, they could acess the injury.

'A clean hit, but it's deep. This is serious! I'm not sure Sonny's strong enough to make it' said Bennett after having cleansed and dressed the wound.

Tia struggled. It was no point lying to herself anymore. If she lost him, she would grow cold inside.

As Bennett and the others spoke, Tia sat by Sonny's bedside. He seemed pale still, despite the bloodtransfusion.

Tia took his hand. Her eyes filled with tears as she bent down to kiss his forehead.

'Don't you die on me Sonny, I need you. I..' she held in.

'I need you Sonny, because..I love you'...

_concluding chapter 8 with both drama and love. Will Sonny make it? Or was the predictions that his time is up, correct after all? Keep reading and you will know. And keep rewiewing._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hope

She had lost all sense of time. Or days. Her mother and father was safe at least. Corso had taken control, and continued the work that needed be done before they could leave. But Tia wasn't ready to leave. Sonny was too weak to be moved. They checked on him quite often. Bennett had put him om IV- fluids to help him regain his strenght. Worst was the nights. Tia sat by his bedside most of the time. No one really cared. Her part of this mission was over. Tia looked to Sonny again. He looked pale. And she suspected her behaviour the same morning had alerted Bennett to something. Stupid. Why had she offered to change his clothes and do more intimate cleansing proceedures? Bennett's smile alone had told her what he put into it. Bennett said nothing. Tia had turned her back, while he made sure to change Sonny's clothes and wash him.

'It's ok now Tia, you can look' Bennett teased.

Tia looked to Sonny.

'Bennett, please, tell me he'll make it' Tia's eyes were on the verge of tears.

Bennett looked at her. Well, she couldn't really tell. The damn sunglases were in the way.

'I can't tell for sure Tia. He's very weak. The bloodloss drained him. Wich is why we make sure he gets to sleep. That way, he'll conserve his power and heal faster' said Bennett.

Tia looked at the bloodstained bandages that Bennett removed.

'The hit, it nearly killed him, didn't it?' she asked.

Bennett nodded.

'By rights, he shouldn't have survived a direct hit like that. But Sonny is not just anybody. He's strong as an quick thinking helped him' said Bennett.

Tia looked away.

'My quick thinking Bennett? I'm the reason he got shot, don't you get that?' Tia near cried.

'Tia..' Sonny's voice was barely audible.

'Don't try to move Sonny, let me change your bandages first, so the wound isn't infected' said Bennett.

'Water..' Sonny barely managed to get the words out.

Bennett looked to Tia.

'Give him a little water to drink, not much, just enough to wet his lips first. I'll change the bandages' he said.

Tia took a special swab, and made sure to have it soak up water, before she gently pulled it over his lips. Sonny's eyes were still shiny, like he had a fever, and he was too weak to sit up. Still, Tia noticed how he sucked the water off, and into his mouth.

'Now, hold the glas for him, and make sure he is hydrated' said Bennett.

A few minutes later, Sonny looked like he felt better.

'Sonny, I'm so sorry...' Tia held his hand.

Sonny coughed a little.

'Next..time, please,..follow..my..orders..ok?' he whispered.

'Next time' Tia smiled ageeingly.

'I'll leave the two of you alone' said Bennett, as he packed up the first aid kit he had used, and left the room.

Tia looked at Sonny.

'I'm so happy you made it Sonny, I was worried I had caused your death' said Tia.

Sonny smiled a halfway smile.

'Any pirates dream, being killed while saving a beautiful female' he whispered.

'I'd bet' smiled Tia.

'Tia, was I just dreaming, or did you tell me that you love me, not long ago?'

Tia jumped at the question. She had thought they would loose him, that he was on the verge of death. Saying those words had given comfort then. But did she really mean it? If she was honest, and that was truly a shock for her to realise, she had meant it. She had fallen in love with the most wanted man in the galaxy. She was in love with Sonny Blackbones.

Tia nodded slowly.

'I didn't think you could hear me' she whispered.

'Halfdead or not, I heard it' Sonny confirmed.

Tia sighed.

'And now, you're gonna tell me that it's the worst idea I've had yet, right?' she asked.

'That's your words, not mine' said Sonny.

But he was worried, and she could tell by looking at him.

'I'll choke it if that's what it takes' Tia rose from the chair.

But she felt Sonny's hand grab her arm.

'Sit down Tia, we'll talk about this, and work though it' said Sonny.

Tia felt frustrated. She wasn't ready for this kind of rejection that she knew he would come up with. By now, he probobly regretted having gone all the way the last time she massaged him.

'Remember who you are Tia. You're the doughter of the Obia moon ambassadours. Your parents do a lot of good for the galaxy, they work relentlessly to improve things of others, just like the pirates. I'm sure they'd want for you to marry one day. But, the love you feel towards me, it's because of what we've shared' Sonny said.

Tia looked at him.

'You're saying I'd eventually grow bored and move on from what we shared?' she asked.

Sonny nodded.

'Your expertise in that area, is limited Tia. And your reaction is normal. But look at it this way. If we tried, what kind of a relationship would that make?' Sonny asked.

Tia knew where he was going. They couldn't show it in the open. It would not be accepted, and it would make Sonny vulnerable. And for what? A night of pleasure in her arms? Tia knew she was acting selfish, but right now, that was what she wanted.

'You know there is such a thing as immunity Sonny?' she said.

'And we tried that. Tia, any immunity given from Technoid, has a timelimit. They'll never stop hunting us. Sooner or later, they will succeed. Could you live with it, if you would learn they had captured me just because we had just met for a night of pleasure?' he asked.

The words stung. Tia knew she couldn't. Another thing, he was also her friend and teammate D'Jok's father. And her best friends father in law. What would they think?

Tia was twisting her brain. There had to be a way out of this that wouldn't end like this.

'Sonny..' Tia was still thinking as she spoke his name.

'Still here' sounded his response.

Tia turned towards him.

'6 months, give me, give us 6 months to burn this off. I won't ask you to continue the agreement after that if you accept it' she said.

'What about D'Jok and Mei? Have you thought of how they would react to this? Not to mention Corso and the others' Sonny objected.

'I want to be sure this will pass Sonny, if not, that one night will allways remain between us, every time we'd meet, we'd find ourselves wondering if we gave up too fast' Tia said.

Sonny nodded. He seemed to think it over for a few seconds.

'Ok, but in one condition' he said.

Tia feared what he would demand.

'You will tell your parents about this' Sonny said.

'Sonny, I am an adult in case you haven't noticed. Who I share a bed with, is hardly of their concern' Tia objected.

'Then, there is no agreement' Sonny replied.

'I feel like such a baby' Tia muttered...

The obia moon ambassadours really knew how to hide the shock, Tia thought to herself. Nothing indicated that they felt disgusted by their doughters telling them that she had slept with the chief of the pirates, and wanted to have an affair going with him.

'Tia, you're a young adult. You always proved that you can take care of yourself. It is a bit odd that you'd choose Sonny Blackbones as your lover, but nonetheless, you'd be safe with him' said her father.

'You don't feel like there's something wrong with me, for falling in love with someone that's fathered one of my teammates, someone your age?' Tia asked confused.

Her mother smiled slyly.

'Tia, there is a lot you don't know about Sonny. And he's not as old as you'd think he is' smiled her mother.

Tia looked confused, and her father decided to answer her questions.

'We did a background check on Sonny Blackbones last time we met him. Off course, his current name isn't the one given to him from birth, so we checked old technoid personell files' her father told her.

'How did you know Sonny used to work for Technoid?' Tia asked.

'Things he told us, when onboard his ship, led us to do an advanced background check on him. Sonny was a huge loss to Technoid, he was their best scientist ever' said her mother.

'And they made sure he lost everything..' said Tia.

'As to his past, no one really knows very much Tia. But we know he was found by the pirates, they welcomed him, and took him in like a brother. And later, made him their leader' her father said.

Tia thought about it.

'I can't remove his pain, the past is his own ghost. But I can help him in the here and now' she whispered.

Her parents nodded.

'Help him Tia, like only you can' smiled her mother.

Tia smiled. There was a hope born...

'How did it go?' Sonny looked to Corso who had just returned from the place the titans was seen.

'We found their fuel source. But there is something very strange about this Sonny' Corso said.

Sonny was still weak from the recent bloodloss and confined to his bed.

'Like what?' Sonny frowned when Corso showed him.

'That is odd. We need to look closer' he said.

'Forget about it Sonny, it's too risky' said Corso.

'For a group, yes, for one man alone, no' said Sonny.

Corso looked at him.

'When do you want me to go in?' he asked.

'Tonight' Sonny looked at him.

Corso looked at him. It worried him that Sonny didn't recover faster. He had seemed pale for days, despite the IV-fluids that was supposed to help.

'I don't like this Sonny, you should have healed more by now' he said worried.

Sonny knew what he meant. It felt like the laser had some components he wasn't used to. Not that one would ever get used to getting shot, but still. Sonny had already decided to give it a few more days. If things didn't improve by then, he would need Clamp's help.

'I know. It could be the laser..' he said.

'Or something else' Corso said.

'Let's give it two more days, and see where we're at' said Sonny thoughtfully.

Corso nodded.

'Take care brother, I'll be back soon' he said, as he left the room...

Magnus had checked the gun that had fired the shot that hit Sonny. He didn' like what he saw. Someone had added something to the laserbeam. Magnus knew the potential the kind of toxin he saw had. It wasn't the first time Sonny had been exposed to that. What he feared, was Sonny falling ill again. His men would be hiding him for sure, but this time, they had no way to access medical help.

'If I only knew how to track you down, and help you, Sonny..' he said.

The toxin..it resembled Vega's. Wich made the old ex- pirate worried. Vega's toxins was strong, it could easily have killed Sonny. This toxin seemed like it had been mixed in a way that made it milder. Magnus knew what he had to do. He needed to contact his old friends, and check up on Sonny, wherever they hid him. Magnus walked back into his office, and accessed a program. It would allow him to check the toxin he held a sample of. Magnus didn't like what he saw at all. It was just a hunch. He really had never bothered to check Cerine's background. Well, now was as good a time as any. Magnus widened the search grid. What he found, made him gasp.

'Vega and Cerine are sisters?' he muttered surprised.

This changed things conciderably. He needed to find Sonny and his men. Magnus decided to place an encrypted code in the city's lightsystems. To the general public, it would seem like it was just problems with the powergrid again, to the pirates, he knew the right meaning would surface...

Tia and her mother had been wiewing old pictures, and Tia had told her what had happened between her and Rocket.

'I'm so sorry to hear that Tia, you and Rocket seemed a solid couple' her mother said.

'Apparantly, Rocket saw it differently' Tia said.

'So, this facination you have for Sonny, are you sure you're not on a rebound over Rocket?' her mother asked.

Tia sat down on the bed.

'Positive mom. I can't explain it. It's more than physical attraction' she said.

Her mother smiled knowingly.

'What is it mom?' Tia asked.

'Nothing Tia' her mother kept smiling.

Tia knew she had to learn why her mother had that smile, but when she was like this, there would be no answers given.

'Mothers..' she muttered as she checked her gear..

The mine field was seemingly empty. Corso didn't like coming here all alone. But there was something big cocking, and they needed to know why. On top of everything, he worried for Sonny. The wound in his chest was definately infected. He had been with Bennett when they changed the bandages. The edges of the wound was greenish and the skin just under a flaming red. And clearly, however light the touch was, it caused Sonny great pain. He had been sweating alot. Even Bennett had worried and accessed an online connection to speak to Clamp. They had given him a shot that had eased his pain. Corso knew of the given prediction. He recalled Sonny's words when he had tried to talk him out of it.

_'Sonny, let someone else do it, we need you alive'_

_Sonny had turned slightly._

_'Corso, D'Jok's ready, he might need some guidance yet, but not of us are gonna live forever. Not even me. If this is the end, than that's how it will be' he had said._

_'You know, if they surrender you, you're done for?' Corso was desperate to stop him._

_'Yes Corso, like I've known since I ran away from them' he said._

_Corso laid a hand to his back._

_'Sonny, if I loose you, then I'm done for too!' he whispered._

_'No, the cure is near complete. I'll have it done before it's time' he said._

_'I'll never forget your courage, brother...'_

Corso returned to the here and now. He had known when they changed the bandage. Sonny was seriously sick this time. And it seemed the prediction could still be right, they would loose him.

Slowly, Corso made his way into the mine. It seemed dusty enough, no human presence had been around for a while. But what were they looking for? Corso moved deeper into the entrance. He had to find the answers.

He found that there were two tunnels in here now. Two options, who could both reveal answers to their questions. He chose to head right. The tunnel seemed endless. Corso would never admit to being afraid of the dark, usually he would be working with someone on a job like this. Sonny mostly. Corso felt like a claw grabbed his heart when he thought of his friend and head of the pirates. If they lost Sonny, the pirates would fall apart. Unlike Sonny, Corso didn't think D'Jok was quite ready for a role like the head of the pirates yet. He needed some more raffinement, and that task was Sonny's to teach his son. When he spoke, D'Jok would pay close , he saw light. Lights? This deep in the mountain? Corso was curious. And he made his way towards the light. He gasped as he saw what was infront of him.

'NO!'

Corso imideately called Sonny.

'Sonny, we're in deep trouble, I'd say the entire galaxy is at the mercy of an extremely dangerous breed' he whispered.

Sonny looked confused.

'Corso, what are you talking about?' he asked.

Corso was breathing hard.

'Remember Vega?' he asked.

He saw Sonny's face hardened when the unpleasant memories of the serpent that had tried to poison him emerged.

'I wish I could forget' he said.

'Then, see through my eyes Sonny. If we don't act, the galaxy is done for!'

Corso turned his transmitter to let Sonny see.

Sonny ignored the burning pain in his chest.

'No, this isn't happening, they were extinct, whiped out!' he said.

'What..are those things?' Tia watched in horror.

Sonny had never looked more serious than when he answered them.

'The very end of this galaxy as we know it'...

_uh oh, what does those ominous last words of Sonny mean? Is there really no hope that they will survive this time? Is it the end of all of them? Well, the continuation will most certainly surprise you. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: doublecrossed

Corso was still pale as he returned to his friends. Sonny had refused to lie back down, despite the fact that he felt dizzy.

'It can't be! They stoped that project, it was labeled unstabile, too much of a risk to continue' he said.

Bennett looked to him.

'I've read about these things Sonny, but it was my impression as well, that they pulled the plug on the project, and abandoned these titans. Now it seems we've found their dump site'

'We got more than that, coming our way. Take a look at the lights' said Artie, who had been wathcing the door.

Sonny turned towards the window. At first, it just seemed like a fluke, but then, he started to pay more attention to things.

'It's code. It seems Magnus wants me to make contact' he said.

'Not very wise, concidering your past history' said the Obia moon ambassadour.

Sonny knew Tia had told him what she knew.

'Wise or not, I need to find out what it is Magnus wants to tell' he said.

'Artie, set up a stealth 6 line, I'll see if I can contact Magnus this way!'

Artie didn't like it. He had a hard time accepting Magnus at all after what he had exposed Sonny to in the past. He still remembered having jumped off his spacebike, and trashed it, to pull Sonny free from the garbitch, so they could save him. He also recalled how weak Sonny had been the few seconds he had remained concious, and how they had rushed him to Dame Simbai's clinic for medical help. Sonny had been in grave condition then, they had not known for sure wheter he would survive or not. And all because Sonny had chosen to confront Lord phoenix alone. But despite this, Artie did as Sonny had asked him to. Sonny made sure nothing would reveal where they were hiding. Seconds later, Magnus face appeared on screen.

'We got your calling!' Sonny looked at him.

'Good. I need to know Sonny, are you feeling ok?' Magnus asked.

Sonny looked to Bennett.

'Fine, how come?' he asked.

'The laser who shot you, it was added something extra to the beam. It resembles the same poison Vega injected you with'

Magnus explained.

Corso looked at Sonny. He remembered all too well just what a critical state that had left Sonny in.

'What are you saying Magnus?' Corso asked.

'I need Sonny to come out of hiding, for an examination!'

'No! You better guarrantee that it's safe. We're not putting Sonny at risk, just for you to conduct an examination!' Corso growled.

Magnus sighed. He knew it would prove difficult to convince Corso this time.

'The poison has been modified. Sonny could have it in his system for days, before it takes effect, at a critical time' he said.

He could tell Sonny was in the process of making a decission.

'please Sonny. I mean you no harm. Infact, I need your help again!' he said

A smile formed on Sonny's face.

'Not much has changed, has it Magnus? But I'm warning you. No tricks this time. You cought us off guard last time. It won't happen again!'

Last time, Magnus had stolen the black Manta, leaving Sonny and his men as sitting ducks on Genesis. Sonny had managged to reposess his ship, with the help of his men, who had aided him in chasing them down, and take over.

'Sonny!'

He felt Corso grip his shoulder.

'Corso is right. It's too big a risk to come in person' he informed Magnus

Magnus looked like he wanted to object.

'However..I'll provide you with samples to test. You need blood and tissue samples, or is blood sufficient?' he asked.

'The posion should be detected in your blood' Magnus confirmed.

Sonny rubbed his chin.

'I'll send one of my men to deliver the sample' he said.

'Ok, I'll have the lab ready to run the tests!' Magnus said.

Sonny ended the call.

'Is this wise Sonny? We don't know what kind of technology he has. This could be a trap!' said Corso.

'Exactly, wich is why we're not going to make it easy for them' Sonny had a sly grin on his face as he spoke.

Then, he turned to Tia and her parents.

'Whatever the outcome of this, you need be transported out of here' he said.

'No, I'm staying!' said Tia.

'No, you're not! Tia, we'll discuss our more..private matters, at a later time. But you need to return to Genesis. I have something you need to get to D'Jok. And for me to deliver it personally,at this stage, would leave D'Jok in grave danger. Wich is why I trust it to you!' Sonny turned and pulled out a box from the backpack he had brought when they first arrived.

He handed it to Tia.

'Don't open it! It's not for your eyes, but D'Jok. He'll know what to do!' said Sonny.

Tia wanted to object, but Sonny's face told her it would not change his mind.

A few hours later, they were taken back to the small ship to be transported to the Black Manta.

Tia tried to stop the tears. She could not explain why, but she had this sneaking feeling that something bad was about to happen, and it involved Sonny and his men. Pleading had gotten her nowhere. Whatever it was Sonny had planned on doing,he felt the best would be to keep her and her parents out of the way. He even had a long talk to her parents before they left, handing some instructions over to her father.

'Don't look so sad Tia, Sonny will be back sooner than you know. Trust him!' her mother suggested.

'I wish I could' Tia muttered.

'Now, that's hardly the way you build the foundations of a relationship Tia. Sonny's done this for years. You haven't. If Sonny felt he could have protected you Tia, he would have let you stay. But what is about to happen, is extremely dangerous. Sonny knows how to deal with that kind of danger, as does his men. He'll soon come to join us, on the obia moon' said her father.

Tia looked up.

'Is that what you talked about? The future plans for him and me?' she asked.

Her father turned away, as if he wanted to avoid the question.

'It figures' muttered Tia.

She felt like she was being treated like a child. Why was it so hard for everyone to see that she was infact a grown up?

They reached the ship, and boarded. Tia placed her hands against the glass as they departed from the planet. She had a feeling that something was about to go very wrong...

Her parents had returned to the Obia moon. Her father had taken a small handwritten note, wich Tia recognized as Sonny's handwriting, and gone into his homeoffice. Tia sighed, and packed to get ready to leave for Genesis.

'Tia?'

She looked up, and found her mother at the doorway.

'What really happened between you and Rocket?' her mother asked carefully.

'We outgrew eachother mom, it's as simple as that' said Tia, as she continued to go through her lockers to find the clothes she wanted to bring.

'And Sonny Blackbones? You don't think it's a reaction to all that happened, that you went to bed with him?'

Tia had thought about it. And she had concluded that it wasn't. Truth be told, she had been facinated with the pirate's charismatic leader for quite some time. Sonny was nothing like what she had expected him to be. She thought a pirate would be hardened, freed from all his emmotions, ruthless, just out to do bad. Sonny had made her change her wiew on what a pirate really was. A pirate didn't necessarilly have to be bad. But the reasons for his actions, needed be justified. You didn't steal anything unless you had to, for survivval reasons alone. Tia had asked him about the bounty on his head.

'Tia, the bounty is part of a cat and mouse game, that the pirates and Technoid has been playing for decades' Sonny had grinned.

'But, why is the bounty on you growing so high?' Tia had asked.

'His Excellency, Duke Maddox, has this belief that if he can get it high enough, then one of my own men, will turn greedy,and turn on me, exposing where I'm hiding. But so far, no one has taken the bait' Sonny explained.

'But one day, they might' Tia had said.

' And with grave consequenses for themselves! Don't worry about that Tia. I'll be fine' he had smiled when he said that.

But Tia had a feeling there was something Sonny was holding back. That things weren't as plain and easy as he led her to believe.

'There, I'm ready!' Tia slammed her suitcase shut.

'I wish you would stay' said her mother.

'I can't mom. I made a promise to Sonny, that I'd deliver this box to D'Jok' she said.

Her mother nodded. Tia heard her father enter.

'It's all clear. D'Jok will meet you at the astroport' he said.

Tia nodded.

'You did as Sonny asked you to?' she asked.

Her father nodded.

'Now, all that remains, is to wait for them to make contact' he said.

They followed her to the ship that would take her to Genesis.

'Be carefull Tia. D'Jok said you could stay with them untill you felt better' said her father.

'Thanks, I'll remember that' Tia nodded, kissed her parents goodbye and boarded the ship.

As she sat onboard, heading for Genesis, Tia looked through the news. She found a portrait of Sonny in the magazine she was reading. The picture, clearly one from his days in Technoid, showed a much younger Sonny. Under a different name. I'Son. Tia started to read the article. It was old, but yet, it revealed a lot about him. Tia was captivated by what she read. Sonny had only changed on the surface, deep down, he was still himself, as she read in the article. He spoke of chemical weapons, the danger they posed and how they should be used with caution always.

'approaching Genesis, be prepared for docking' adviced the crew of the ship.

Tia jumped at the sound of that. They were already on Genesis? Time had flown. She checked her watch. How was it possible to be this consumed by an article? Well, truth be told, not just an article, but for her, a way to understand the man she had fallen in love with, better. She got up, and slipped the magazine into her bag. Maybe D'Jok would like to read this?

Then, she got up and left the shuttle...

D'Jok looked at the box. Could he dear tell Tia what the box meant? The blue box was a sign of hope, but a black box meant bad news. And this box, was black. D'Jok wished he could give his father a call, and ask, but he knew, to disturb the pirates during a mission such as this, would be dangerous.

'Thanks for bringing this box to me, Tia' he smiled.

'It's the least I could do. Sonny saved mom and dad, again!' Tia smiled.

'It's starting to turn into a habit by now' D'Jok joked.

'Dinner's soon ready guys' cheered Mei from the kitchen.

Tia felt bad. She had gone back and forth, trying to figure out what to say to justify hers and Sonny's actions to D'Jok. She knew she had to tell, no matter what the consequenses.

'D'Jok, I need to speak to you, in private, after dinner' she said.

'Sure Tia. I got no plans lined up for tonight' D'Jok said.

There was something in her voice, that told him he would not like what she had to say.

D'Jok took the box, and brought it to his cave, in the cellar. There, he carefully opened the lid. A handwritten letter, with instructions and love lay on top of the content. D'Jok started reading it. Before long, he understood why the box was black.

'Dad, No. This can't be happening. Mei and I got something very important to tell you'

D'Jok pressed the letter against his chest, as he let the tears flow freely...

Tia was waiting for the right time. And trying to find the right words. But how would Mei and D'Jok be able to understand?

Tia sighed, and sat down. She turned on the tv.

'Mei! D'Jok! come watch this, Quick!'

Both of them came running.

Duke Maddox was seen on screen. Along with the everpresent Calleigh Mystic.

'So, Duke Maddox, I understand you have some news for us?' she held he microphone before him.

'Yes. Technoid had been surveying this planet, named planet X for some time. It's been under the control of the pirate, Magnus Blade, a former Shiloh pirate, before Sonny Blackbones took over. It seems there has been made a huge amount of illegal Titans, a project that Technoid shut down years ago. This is the biggest bust we've seen so far' Duke Maddox grinned.

'Do you know who's behind the manufacture of these Titans?' Calleigh Mystic wanted to know.

'Yes Calleigh. We once had scientists working on this project for Technoid. Among those scientists, was a young man, named I'Son. During the great catastrophy on Akillian, I'Son deserted Technoid. We don't know where he went, but we later found out that he had survived the escape. He joined the pirates, and became the man we now know under the name Sonny Blackbones' growled Duke Maddox.

'Is Sonny Blackbones behind this project? Creating an army of titans?' Calleigh seemed sceptical.

'We don't know yet. And sadly, we might never known the answer' said the Duke.

'and why is that?' Calleigh was sniffing a story.

'When Technoid arrived on this planet, after beeing tipped that the pirates were here, we found the Titans. They will be confiscated off course, and rendered useless. But we managed to Apprehend Sonny Blackbones and his men'

'WHAT?' D'Jok screamed when he heard this.

Mei seemed pale.

'This is wrong, Sonny had nothing to do with this' she said, as her eyes flowed over with tears.

'Something's gone wrong' Tia felt cold inside.

'When will the pirates be made to stand trial?' Calleigh asked.

'For Sonny's righthand man, it will be in two days, as will the rest of his men follow' said Duke maddox.

'And in Sonny Blackbones case, how long do you expect that to take?'

Duke Maddox looked away.

'When we cought the pirates, they made no effort to fight. They all seemed griefstruck. They had just put Sonny's body in a cryotank. We're still holding him there, but from what the pirates said, we came too late. Sonny Blackbones, is dead'...

_drama to the max. The next chapter will reveal what happened, This is written the way it is, just for the excitement. Sorry that it's taken so long to update, I've had a serious writers block to deal with, hopefully, it's over now. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Cornered!

'No!' D'Jok looked pale, as if he was about to faint.

Mei cried silently. Tia felt like she was cold throughout her body. Sonny was dead? It couldn't be! What about the promise he had made to her? To find out where this led? Tia was numb. She couldn't cry, infront of D'Jok and Mei. But her heart felt crushed. She had known this would happen. She felt like she could have prevented it, like she should have prevented it.

'Oh Sonny.. what will we do without you?' she whispered...

*** 24 hours earlier

On planet X. Sonny felt the pain in his chest had increased, but he told no one. It would pass, just like everything else. He looked to Corso, who prepared a syringe to draw the bloodsample they needed.

'This may sting a little' Corso warned.

Sonny didn't care. He saw the syringe fill. And Corso made ready to put it into tubes.

'Wait Corso!'

Corso looked surprised at him. Sonny walked up to him, and took one of the tubes.

'Divide the tubes! Half of them, we keep for ourselves, the other half, various mixed that dilutes the sample. We're not going to make anything easy for Magnus and his men' Sonny grinned.

'would you mind telling all of us what's going on Sonny?' asked Orcan.

Sonny lay a hand on his shoulder.

'Magnus set a trap for us, for sure. He'll use this sample to track us, or more spesifically, me. So, various stages of dilution will complicate things, and buy us more time. Hopefully enough to put the titans out of commission for good' Sonny said.

Corso was already preparing the tubes.

'How do you want this done Sonny?'

He turned slightly, to look at his friend. Sonny seemed pale, like the blood they had drained, was a bit much. Corso didn't like that at all. Sonny was the pirates best hope for survival.

'Why don't you sit down a little Sonny? It seems you're a bit faint yet' he suggested.

Sonny said nothing. But he did sit down.

Corso watched, as Sonny carefully used a pipette to mix the tubes the way he wanted. After a while, he looked up.

'Corso, test these, and let me know the gradings of delution. We'll give Magnus something to chew on' he grinned.

As Corso confirmed Sonny's calculations, Sonny packed the tubes gently. He then handed them to Bennett.

'You know what to do, and where to deliver them?' he asked.

'Right Sonny, I'll be back in a flash, you just enjoy your coffe in the meantime' he grinned.

He then took the tubes, and left.

'Now, we wait for Bennett to return, and then we head straight for step two' Sonny said as he had a sip of his coffe.

He didn't tell Corso of the burning sensation he felt in the chest...

Bennett made sure not to be seen. When on a mission like this, he needed pay extra attention to what he was doing. He made sure his contact didn't see him leaving, and left the samples where Sonny had told him to.

'And now, back to work' he mumbled, as he jumped on his spacebike and left.

He didn't see Cerine in the doorway. She had the same camoflage abillities as Vega, and despite Sonny's warnings of this, he had failed to see her. She saw the testtubes.

'I didn't come for that Blackbones. You'll pay for the humilliation you put me through, when you refused my marrigeproposal' she hissed, and vent after Bennett.

Bennett cut all the bends and corners he could think of, all to avoid being detected in any way. It took a little while, but finally, he felt sure he could return safely to the hideout. As he parked, he made sure to knock a detailed signal. Seconds later, Artie let him in.

'It took you long enough, do I have to do all the packing around here?' he complained.

'Were you seen?'

Sonny looked up from the maps he was studying.

'I wasn't sure Sonny, so I took an extra route to shake any potential enemies of my tail, before my return' Bennett replied.

'Good! We got enough work here!'

Sonny turned his attention to the map again. But he was starting to grow slightly worried that Magnus had been on to something. The wound itself didn't burn, but he had felt weakend, without being able to pinpoint what the exact change was.

'Sonny?'

Corso looked at him with concern.

'You don't seem well, are you sure you ought to come along? It's a straineous trip down there' he said.

'I'm fine Corso. I'll feel better the sooner we're done with these Titans' Sonny said.

Corso nodded. But he decided to keep a close eye on his friend, as he believed him to be hiding something from him...

Magnus checked the bloodsamples Sonny's messenger had delivered. Even in diluted state, it was evident that Sonny carried a large quantity of poison in his body, and that it was slowly making him sick.

'Vega's poison knocked him out cold, and within minutes, this poison, it's slowly breaking down his cells..' he mumbled, as the robot technician he used, completed the samples.

'This man needs medical help! In a few hours, he'll go into coma, and die, if left untreated' the robot said.

Magnus knew this to be very bad. And Sonny and his men were on alert. He had seen Sonny's face, and seen how the silent communication was going between him and Corso. A communication he knew had been there since the very get go between them. These two were like brothers, they had found eachother. Corso, he was always difficult to get close to, but Sonny had pulled his defensive lines down. Ever since, Corso had been Sonny's shaddow, always looking after him, one way or another. Magnus knew the time was ticking.

'What kind of symptoms is he likely to experience first?' he asked.

' nausea, feeling faint, weak, and finally, repitory problems, when he's gone that far, he's about to go into cardiacarrest. He has to get help before then' said the robot.

Magnus nodded.

'Send out a search party to look for them. I need to examine Sonny Blackbones thoroughly, we need his help' he said.

The robot deployed searchparties all over the town, if found, Sonny would first be treated on site, before he would be taken to the hospital...

Sonny, Corso, Bennett, Artie, Stevens, Hawkins and a few others, had started their decend into the mines. All the pirates moved silently, to not pull any unwanted attention towards them. Sonny had set the phase. Corso noticed he moved fast, and with no apparant problems. But as they came deeper into the mines, Sonny started to breathe heavier. Corso noticed how his phase slowed down conciderably. But still, Sonny seemed to think it would pass, as long

as he stoped every now and then to breathe. Corso looked at him.

'Sonny, are you sure you're ok?' he asked.

'Fine Corso, let's keep moving!'

But Sonny felt the pressure in his chest had increased. It was burning, and he felt kind of nauseous. But he kept pushing. This was too important to be put aside now.

They went deeper. Sonny felt the pressure in his chest increase. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Corso could tell something was wrong.

'Sonny! Sit down and rest a bit, and while you're resting, you'll tell me where you hurt!' he said.

Sonny knew Corso was on to him.

'The chest' he whispered, as he leaned forwards to throw up.

Corso grabbed him, before he fell.

'Bennett! Take over! I'm bringing Sonny back up' he said.

'No..'

Sonny's objection was faint.

'Yes Sonny. We don't know what kind of poison is causing this. You're in need of treatment, and fast!' said Corso.

Sonny nodded. Corso gently lay an arm around him, and started to walk back up and out of the mine. But Sonny was not growing better, in fact, he worsend. Corso was starting to get seriously worried. They had come close to the excit, when he saw Magnus and a team of robots.

'The pirates were seen going down into the mine. Find them!, and make sure to bring Sonny Blackbones out first. He's in need of instant medical assistance by now!' Magnus yelled.

Corso felt like in a jam. He wanted to make sure nothing happened to Sonny, but it was evident Magnus had tracked them for a good reason.

'We're here Magnus!' Corso walked forth. But he felt how heavy Sonny's body had grown. Like he was no longer able to stay up on his feets.

'Sonny!'

Corso watched in shock as Sonny fell forth, unconcious.

Magnus saw them, and how Sonny collapsed.

'Quickly, put an oxygen mask on him, and place him on the stretcher!' he ordered.

Corso had no way to object.

'What's going on? What's happened to Sonny?' he demanded to know.

Magnus eye was hard.

'He's been poisoned Corso! Several days ago. It seems this poison works in a way that cought him off guard' he said.

'How bad is it?' Corso demanded answers.

'Bad! Sonny's already in a coma. We need to treat him here, and then get him to a hospital, if not, Sonny will surely die!'

Corso nodded.

'The others..'

'Nevermind them Corso! Right now, we got to take care of Sonny, to keep him alive' said Magnus.

Corso nodded.

Quickly, they loaded the stretcher Sonny lay on, into a van, and rushed off to the hospital with the unconcious Sonny...

Cerine had gone into hiding. She had paid close attention to the pirates and Magnus conversation, and knew they were on their way in.

'let's see you get out of this one Sonny Blackbones. No one says no to me, and survives!' she hissed.

In her camoflage state, she saw Magnus and Corso arrive with Sonny. The medical team imidiately rushed in.

'He's in serious state!' said one

'We need to rinse his blood, right away!' said another.

'We need to medicate him instantly, this man is on the verge of death, his life is hanging by a thread!' said a third.

To Corso, it seemed like the worst news ever. He feared they would loose Sonny this time.

He ran with them, as they rushed Sonny into the emergency care unit. To Corso, it was all out of his hands now.

He could only hope Sonny would be strong enough to make it.

A few hours later, he sat by Sonny's bedside, and kept an eye on his breathing.

'Excuse me! He needs to get his shot now!' said the blonde nurse that had entered.

'Off course!' Corso sat by Sonny's bed still.

The nurse bent forth, and injected a small syringe into the intravenous tubing in Sonny's arm.

'I'll come back in a few hours, to check on him. Can I get you a room Sir?' she asked.

'No, I'm fine seated here'.

'Ok, he's lucky to have friends like you' said the nurse, before she left the room.

Corso couldn't tell why. There was something, that he couldn't quite pinpoint, that led him to believe that he was missing something. It was something about the nurse, that struck him as familiar. Like he had seen her somewhere before.

'Get a grip Corso. You've been away from women for so long that you've forgotten what they even look like' he mumbled to himself.

A knock on the door was heard. Corso looked up. Magnus entered the room.

'How is he?' he asked.

'Still clinging on to his life. Sonny's a fighter Magnus. He'll pull through' said Corso.

'Let's hope so. We need his help, to find out who made these titans they way they are' Magnus sighed heavily.

'Aren't those machines your work?' Corso looked suspicious at him.

'No, I don't know who put them here, but I intend to find out' said Magnus.

They both looked to Sonny. Then, as in a mist, Corso noticed how Sonny's breathing had slowed down.

'Sonny! No! Magnus, we're loosing him'

Magnus had read the signs too. He instantly called for backup. Corso immidiately started to give Sonny CPR.

'No Sonny! Don't give up!' he yelled.

Then, he heard the beeping sound that indicated the worst.

'Corso, I'm sorry, it's too late..' Magnus laid a hand on his shoulder.

'No, not Sonny!' Corso yelled.

But he knew. When he looked at Sonny, who lay pale in bed, he knew.

'There is only one last chance remaining' Corso was desperate.

'What is it Corso?'

'We need to freeze him. In a cryo tank. That way, we can still find a way to save him' he said.

Magnus nodded.

He made sure to arrange for Sonny to be frozen in a cryo tank immidiately.

'Even if, make sure he gets an oxygen mask, we''ll try to use the heartstarter on him' he said.

Corso ran with the team that took Sonny's body to the basement. Magnus led them to a mobile tank.

'This way, you can take him back to shiloh, and treat him there' he said.

'Thanks Magnus'

Corso was truly thankfull this time. He saw how Sonny's body was placed in the liquid and a mask put on him, before the heartstarter was used. Three times, and Sonny flatlined every time.

'Last chance' said the team.

Then, they heard the noice behind them. Technoid and Duke Maddox had been alerted to the pirates presence on the planet. And had arrived to arrest them.

'seize them!' sounded Duke Maddox voice.

In all the commotion, both Magnus and Corso were apprehended. They never got to see that the fourth try, made Sonny's heart beat again...

_there is still hope. But in his state, sonny will need help to break free. And what about the other pirates? Did Sonny see this coming, and sent Tia as a form of back up? And what about the Titans? Will the new hideout in Shiloh be brought to completion? And will Sonny fullfill his promise to Tia, and explore these emotions between them, that made them do the unthinkable? Continue to read, and the answers will come. Do please rewiew this chapter, I'm a bit insecure on what you readers may think of it._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: By a thread

Corso was devestated. Nothing mattered anymore. They had lost him. It would only be a matter of time before he would join him. Corso knew the cure wasn't done. Sonny hadn't finished it, and now, he was gone. The arrest was like in a mist for Corso. They had really lost him. Sonny was gone. They were without a real leader. Because of this grief, Corso didn't care when Technoid representatives put handcuffs on him. Magnus struggled more, but was also apprehended. Now, they were held onboard a cell in the Technoid transportationship. To Corso, none of this mattererd. The pirates were done for anyway. He barely looked up, when Bennett and the rest of the pirates were brought onboard.

'Corso! What happened? And Where's Sonny?' Bennett was starting to get a sinking feeling something was very wrong.

Corso felt like the words was trapped in his throat. He struggled to push them out.

'The cryo tank! They have to bring it. D'Jok needs to know of things..' he sobbed.

'Know of what? WHERE is Sonny Corso?' panic started to spread in Bennett's voice.

Corso couldn't speak.

'He's..gone' he whispered.

'What are you saying Corso? Has anything happened to Sonny?' asked Artie.

Magnus took over, as tears overwhelmed Corso.

'We were too late. We tried to shock him. But he flatlined..' he said.

Bennett grew pale. And then he did something he usually never did. Bennett removed his sunglases.

'Bennett, put them back on! You're hurting your eyes' Corso managed to sob.

Bennett looked at him, his red eyes even worse now.

'If I got this right, then we're all doomed. I hope I'm wrong. But, you're saying that..Sonny is.. dead?' he looked to Corso for answers.

Magnus nodded.

'Sad to say, but yes. He went into cardiacarrest, we tried to shock him, but he flatlined. So, we put him in a cryo tank for the time being. That may give him a chance, if others would recover his body in time' said Magnus.

There was a sad mood in the prison cell. With Sonny gone, what would come of the pirates now?...

'All the pirates are locked up, Your Excellency!' the technoid robot reported.

'Good. I want the cryo tank that holds Sonny Blackbones body onboard as well' Duke Maddox ordered.

'Sir, you should see the pulse meter on the tank. There is something strange here' said one of the technoid scientists on site.

Duke Maddox joined him and looked at it.

'If Blackbones is dead, why does this show heartbeats? Could he still be alive?'asked the scientist.

Duke Maddox rubbed his chin.

'Maybe. But for now, pretend he's dead. I'll see to it that he is properly examined'

'With all due respect Your Excellency, I would advice against removing him from the tank. It seems he is injured. If he's held in the tank, we keep him alive. And we get a bargaining chip' he said.

Duke Maddox looked at him.

'The pirates are sure to demand his body be handed over'

'No, he's technoid property now'

'But, Your Excellency. You don't own him. If his son demands his body released, then what?'

'In due time. First of all, let's make sure to bring them to Genesis. I have some pirates that is to stand trial' Duke Maddox turned and walked away.

And in doing so, he failed to notice the bubbles of air that came from the oxygenmask on Sonny's face...

D'Jok had reached the astroport before the technoidship that transported the prisoners, arrived. Tia and Mei had joined him.

'If my information is correct, this is where they're supposed to make landing. Duke Maddox is sure to make a mediastunt out of this!' hissed D'Jok.

He had been grinding his teeths ever since the news was on. The way he had learned of his fathers death, was noting shorter than a scandal.

'There they are!' Tia pointed.

D'Jok didn't care wheter there were packed with cameras. He marched towards the docking area.

'D'Jok, wait. Don't draw attention to yourself like this!' said Mei.

But D'Jok was not listening.

'Duke Maddox! I demand to speak to you, right now!' he yelled.

Duke Maddox saw D'Jok as he excited the ship.

'Ah, Mr. Blackbones jr' he said with a smirk.

'Don't you dear disgrace my fathers name like that. I want his body handed over. Right now!' D'Jok demanded.

'You'll need to fill out the paperwork, like everyone else. Blackbones. Then, we'll find out when and where we'll release him to you' Duke Maddox replied.

'Can we at least get to see him?' Mei asked carefully.

Duke Maddox gave the question some thought.

'For now, we're holding him in a cryo tank' he finally said.

'What? Why? You've frozen him?' D'Jok was shocked.

'To harvest the necessary biological samples from him' Duke Maddox explained.

D'Jok looked like he was about to explode.

'I want to see him, before you cut him open. I don't suppose I can stop you from that!' D'Jok felt his anger boiling inside.

There was so many things he wanted to know. How had Sonny died? Had it been fast? Slow? Painfull? He didn't know, all he knew, was he was now officially an orphan. First, he lost his mother, and now, his father.

'Ok, come with me!' Duke Maddox spoke.

D'Jok saw the prisoners was transported out. Corso looked devestated. As he approached them, he stopped.

'D'Jok, I.. I'm so sorry..I couldn't save his life. If I could, I would' he said.

D'Jok reached out, fully aware that Corso, who was handcuffed, could not give the same reponse back.

'Corso, Dad loved you like a brother, he cared for all of you, the same way you cared for him. I've demanded his body released. I'll make arrangements for a funeral, where all of you can parttake. Think of what you'd like to tell him, tell us all about him, and who he was' said D'Jok.

Corso could see the tears in his greenish eyes.

'I'm sorry this happend D'Jok' he whispered.

No one paid much attention to Magnus Blade, Sonny's former leader. Even though he was handcuffed, he had noticed that the inbuilt pulsereader on Sonny's cryo tank was active. The pulse was slow, but still. It was sign of life. So far, he could only hope Technoid didn't know this. As he passed D'Jok, he decided to take a chance.

'Watch the pulsemeter on the tank! Everything isn't what it seems!' he said.

D'Jok looked confused. What kind of language was that? Not one that was familiar to him. But Tia too had heard the words. She understood them. But she could not tell D'Jok yet.

Duke Maddox led them into the back of the ship, where they saw the tank.

'Dad..' D'Jok sank to his knees, when he saw the tank.

Sonny was floating inside, they had taken his clothes, except the underwear, of of him. The wound in his chest was bandaged, but still. D'Jok knew it had something to do with all that had happened.

'Who shot him?' he asked Tia.

'I don't know D'Jok' she said.

She couldn't tell him the involvement she had in it all here, in front of Duke Maddox.

Tia silently pulled a recorder, from a hidden pocket, and put it on, as she approached the tank. Sonny had given her this recorder.

'You'll never know when a handy little camcorder like this, will secure the evidence you need to make your case' he had said with a grin.

'I'll probobly never need it. I'm with you now, the one pirate that can take care of everything' she had smilingly said to him.

Sonny had smiled, but his eyes grew a bit darker when he spoke.

'Artie is a funloving kid, he's eager, and that's why he sometimes seem to think I can do everything. I can do many things Tia, there's no denying that, but even I, the most wanted man in the galaxy, rely on my comrades for help' he had said.

Tia had nodded, before she had met his lips in a hot kiss.

Seeing him like this, when he was so pale, seemingly lifeless.. it hurt. How was she ever going to accept that he was no longer here? Then, she recalled Magnus words. She focused on the meter. At first, it seemed only a fluke, but then, after a long while, she saw it again. Sonny's heart was still beating. He was alive.

Tia made sure to tape her discovery in secret. Then, she focused on the man inside the tank. Sonny was floating in the liquid, and it seemed he was relaxed. But why was he wearing an oxygenmask if he was dead? Tia dared not raise the question. Out of fear that they could possibly cut Sonny's lifeline, she didn't mention it. And Mei and D'Jok didn't seem to notice. They were both crying at the very sight of Sonny's seemingly lifeless body.

'I think.. that's enough' Duke Maddox seemed more compassionate now.

D'Jok reacted as if he was in a state of shock. Mei had her make up all smeared on her face from crying.

'I'll ask his body be released as soon as possible' D'Jok managed to get out.

'I understand! Find a nice funeralhome, and we'll have him transported there' Duke Maddox promised.

'I also wish to be present at the pirates trials. Maybe they can yeild answers to what happened to him?' D'Jok asked.

'You'll be welcome. I'll make sure you get a good seat and accesscards to the courtroom' Duke Maddox said.

D'Jok nodded, and took his hand.

' Against better judgement, I trust you to keep your end of the bargain Duke' he said.

Then, they left the ship.

Duke Maddox watched them leave.

'Transport Sonny to the labratory. I want him contained, for examination'.

'At once, Sir!'

Duke Maddox knew there was a chance Sonny was alive. If that was the case, he would only have one chance to secure the samples he needed to make a clone of the pirate chief.

The clock was ticking...

*** In the cryo tank

Sonny opened his eyes, slowly. Where was he? The pain in the chest was still lasting. Ok, he wasn't dead..yet. As the trained pirate he was, he looked aroound, and found himself surrounded with a blue coloured liquid. It could resemble water, but felt cold. Sonny realised it was cryo liquid. Meant to freeze him. It seemed no one knew he was still alive. Did they think he was dead? It certainly seemed so. Sonny looked to find a weakspot in the tank, that would allow him to escape his freezing prison. He heard voices outside. Sonny knew teqniques that would allow him to fake this supposed dead condition for a little longer, at least till he knew what was going on.

'He's still in the same condition, Your Excellency1' said a voice.

'Good! I need those bio samples right away' Sonny heard the Duke say.

'Biological samples? That could only mean one thing. A cloning process.

Sonny cursed inside, as he felt the needle pierce the tank, and enter his chest. It stung. And for the time being, he could do nothing.

Sonny fell unconcious, as the needle vent deep...

Tia was insecure. Should she tell D'Jok just how close her relationship with his father was? She knew he was in the basement, thinking things through.

'Mei, do you know were D'Jok is?' she asked.

'Probobly in the cave. Seeing Sonny like that was hard on the both of us, especially now..' Mei started to cry again.

'It's hard on all of us. I just wish I could do something..' Tia sighed frustrated.

'D'Jok and I were waiting for him to return from this mission. We only found out recently. I'm pregnant, with D'Jok's baby. Sonny would have been such a proud grandfather. Now, it's like history repeats itself. He won't get to see his grandchild grow up' Mei cried hard now.

Tia hugged her friend. Mei was acting all this emotional because of the pregnancy, and D'Jok was in a state of shock.

But she had to find a way to break the truth to him.

'Why don't you go get a rest, Mei? I'll find D'Jok' she offered.

Tia had already spoken to her parents, who had heard the news. Who hadn't? The death of Sonny Blackbones was big news. What Tia felt disgusted with, was the fact that some would celebrate it. She had told her parents what she knew, and of her suspicion. Her father had promised to help get Sonny's body released fast, and still in the cryo tank. Tia heard a beeping sound from her room, indicating an incoming message. It was from her father.

'Tia, it's all ready. You're free to go get Sonny's body now' he said.

Tia thanked him. Then, she went to find D'Jok.

'D'Jok?' she called as she entered the basement.

'In here'

His voice sounded rusty, like he had been crying still.

When she found him, it was evident that he had. His eyes were red.

'We're cleared to go get Sonny's body now' she said.

But D'Jok wasn't convinced.

'It's too easy. Technoid is giving up too fast. I've got some plans of my own. Wich is why I vent down here, to think and set the plan in motion' he said.

He then informed Tia, that he had sent a trained team in to retrieve Sonny's body.

'I want Clamp and Dame Simbai to take a closer look at him. They've treated him before, when he was in critical state. If anyone can help him, it's them' D'Jok sounded convinced.

'Actually D'Jok, not everything is as it seems. Remember what Magnus Blade told you onboard the ship?' she asked.

'Honestly Tia, I didn't understand what he said. I know he spoke Shiloh, but it's a language Dad hasn't tought me yet'

He then looked to Tia. And like a vail had been pulled from his eyes, he realised what she meant.

'You understood what he was talking about, didn't you?' he asked.

Tia nodded.

'He told me to pay attention to the heartrate monitor on the tank. I did, and look for yourself!' she said.

She handed him the camcorder. D'Jok looked surprised, but realised that Tia was trying to tell him something. He looked at it. His eyes widened in shock when he saw what she had seen.

'Tia! He's alive. His heart is beating, and the oxygenmask, it helps him breathe' he said.

'D'Jok, we must get him out of there, and to treatment!' Tia said.

D'Jok smiled.

'I'm already there Tia. Dame Simbai and Clamp are ready. All that's lacking, is Sonny. They're ready to treat him!'

'What do you think happened to him, D'Jok?' Tia had to ask.

D'Jok turned to her, smilingly.

'I was hoping you would tell me that. It seems you know quite alot Tia, that you for some reason keep hiding from me'

Tia was confused.

'What are you talking about D'Jok?' she asked.

D'Jok still smiled as he sat down on the black leather couch.

'Tia, it's time you tell me everything' he smiled.

'About what?'

D'Jok smiled still.

'Tia, don't you think I already know of your relationship with my Dad?' ...

_point to D'Jok. I was surprised at this end myself. But obviously, he's gonna come more into the story now. So, how did you guys like this chapter? I feel like it's one of my better ones, but that's my feel. You may see it differently. How about dropping me a line on the progression of this story? Good or bad? Let me know what you think._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Operation Sonny

Tia looked at D'Jok. What had he just said? D'Jok remained calm, where he sat.

'How...when did you know?' she finally stoddered.

'Several things. But Tia, I'm not mad at you for it. I'm sure Dad probobly tried everything to make you reconcider?' he asked.

'Well, yes. He worried how you would take it. That it would seem strange' Tia admitted.

'Not to me. I'm happy he's found someone to love, even if it is a fellow teamate of mine' he said.

'It doesn't bother you?' Tia asked confused.

'No! Why should it? Just because it's my dad, it doesn't mean it should bother me. I'm happy for him' D'Jok smiled as he poured himself a glas of water.

'Tia , come here. I have this second plan,as for how to get Dad safely out of Technoid's grasp' D'Jok smiled.

Tia had to smile too.

'You're definately Sonny's son. Always got a plan up your sleeve' she smiled.

'Dad taught me those things. I'm glad you see it Tia, it means alot to me' D'Jok looked to her.

'Thank you Tia, for what you've done for him' D'Jok said.

Tia didn't know how to respond to this.

'Come, we need get the team together, it's soon time to act!' said D'Jok.

Tia followed him, as he revealed one of his father and son secrets of the house...

Orcan and Ariana looked around. They had come to Genesis, to aid the pirates in the upcoming trials. With them, Orcan brought the testtubes, containing Sonny's bloodsamples. They all knew of his death. It was devestating. Ariana had been unusually quiet.

'Are you ok, Ariana?' Orcan was worried.

'I'm fine dad. Just thinking of everything that happened' she said silently.

'You're dreading your uncle's funeral?' he asked.

Ariana had looked around. She couldn't tell of her vision here. Also, she didn't know, but she felt watched.

'We need to find D'Jok as soon as possible. He'll know what to do' she said.

Orcan nodded. As soon the shuttle docked, they hurried to find D'Jok's home.

Behind them, was Cerine. And she was furious. The samples of sonny's blood, would be concrete proof against her, that her poison had tried to kill him. She had to stop them.

Unseen, she followed them...

On Akillian, Clamp and Dame Simbai was making last minute preparations. They knew, as soon as Sonny's body had been revovered, the pirates would take him there, for medical treatment. Clamp had made the guestroom in the Aarch Academy ready. There were no kids playing football here now, so Sonny would be safe.

'Ok, be ready to greet the rescue team' D'Jok adviced.

Clamp and Dame Simbai had gone to the loading dock. Sonny's ship, the black Manta, arrived in stealth mode, to avoid being detected. As soon as the ship landed, things happened fast. The cryo tank, where Sonny still lay, was carefully transported out.

'He's got heartbeats, and he's breathing. But we don't know if it's safe to take him out of the tank' said Micro- Ice.

The teams former joker, had matured conciderably in the later years. Dame Simbai and Clamp quickly ensured a powerslupply to the tank. Clamp looked at him.

'What could have done this to him?' he wondered.

Dame Simbai too was worried.

'It has to be a combination, to the wound and the bodily reaction on that trauma. Sonny is one of the strongest men I know. He should be able to handle this' she said thoughtfully.

'D'Jok mentioned something about poisoning' said Micro- Ice.

Dame Simbai looked at him.

'That would explain things' she said.

'Huh?' Clamp seemed lost.

'Clamp, remember Paradisia. Sonny was injected with poison there!' said Dame Simbai.

'Yes, someone obviously wanted to be rid of him. Sonny has this nack for getting too close to things, especially when it's someone that threatens the galaxy involved. And this comes at a price' he said.

Dame Simbai looked thoughtfull.

'I'll run some tests. Last time, I was able to sustain him, but if this poison fused with whatever leftovers may still have been in his body, that could have caused cardiacarrest' Dame Simbai said.

Clamp nodded in agreeance.

'So, can you help him?' he asked Dame Simbai.

Dame Simbai smiled.

'I can, I'll make sure that he's injected with a specially strong herbal mixture of mine. That way, we can take him out of the tank, and carefully reheat him, as soon as we know if he responds to it' she said.

Clamp let out a sigh of relief.

'I'll go inform D'Jok' he said...

*** Cryo tank

Sonny slowly came to. It was a different kind of light outside the window in the tank now. And the chestpain, it was gone. What had happened? He didn't know. But one thing he did know. He was sick and tired of slowly positioned himself, feets against the bottom of the tank, and his arms against the lid. He banged the lid, hard with his fist...

'What was that sound?' Micro- Ice was jumpy.

'I don't know' Dame Simbai was confused when she heard the constant knocking sound.

'It sounds like.. it's coming from the tank!' said Clamp.

'But Sonny's unconcious, how can that be?' said Dame Simbai.

Micro- Ice had moved towards the tank. He checked the pulse meter.

'Come quick. The meter is going ballistick!' he yelled.

Then, he peeked in the window.

Micro- Ice was shocked when he saw Sonny's hazel eyes stare back at him, and his arms trying to push the door of the tank open.

'Help me here! Sonny's awake and concious. He's trying to open the lid. It must be cold for him in there' said Micro- ice and started to open the lid.

A few of the pirates ran over to help him. The lid was swung open, and Sonny finally broke the surface of the liquid. He immidiately pulled the oxygenmask of.

'Sonny!'

Sonny tried to take a step forth, out of the cold liquid. The room was cold too.

'Sonny! Micro- Ice, wrap a blanket around him, we need to warm him, slowly' Dame Simbai supported Sonny, as he slowly rose to his full height.

'Sonny, are you ok?' Clamp was worried.

'Fine!'

The word was a whisper, before Sonny threw himself to the side, as he threw up, from the cold liquid that had surrounded his body for so long.

'There, let it out' Dame Simbai pulled the blankets closely around him.

'Should we check to make sure he won't take a turn for the worse now?' asked Clamp.

'No! The chestpain is gone Clamp' said Sonny silently.

'I have to say, you do look very much alive, for a dead man, Sonny!' Clamp said.

Sonny's eyes pierced him.

'That's the official story Clamp? Technoid claims I'm dead?' he asked.

'Yes, Sonny, it's been all over the news the last days. Do you think Technoid knew it wasn't so?' the old man asked.

'For sure. But they plan to trick D'Jok. They took bilogical samples. The ones needed to make a clone!'

Dame simbai and Clamp looked at eachother.

'Well, not all of us believe you're dead Sonny!' said Micro- Ice.

Sonny looked over at the young man, whom he had known for years.

'D'Jok..' he whispered.

'D'Jok is aware of things Sonny. He knows you're still alive. And so does Tia' said Micro- Ice.

Sonny nodded.

'Let's get you to bed, Sonny! You're shaking, wich is no surprise. I'll make you something nourishing to eat, and make sure you stay warm. We don't need you to get sick' said Dame Simbai.

Sonny nodded. He carefully stood up.

'Maybe I should get you some new clothes Sonny?' suggested Clamp.

Sonny nodded, as he allowed Dame simbai to put some heatingblankets around him.

'I need to speak to D'Jok' he whispered.

'I'll fix it, you make sure to eat' said Dame Simbai.

Sonny nodded. Despite all the rest he had in the tank, he still felt exhausted. And Dame simbai seemed to understand what he was thinking.

'It's not a resting that recharges the body, what you experienced in the tank. You need some sleep Sonny!' she said mildly.

Sonny nodded again. Then, Clamp arrived with new clothes for him.

'Clamp, where's Corso? I didn't see him here' Sonny asked.

Clamp nodded.

'Corso, Bennett, Artie, all the pirates with you on planet x, are in big problems. Corso's trial starts tomorrow, on Genesis!' Clamp said.

'What? It seems I've missed out on a lot here. What's happened?' Sonny asked.

'It's a long story Sonny. Thank heavens we got time to fill you in' said Clamp, as he sat down next to his bed...

D'Jok was steaming. He had followed through on his plan today, and gone to retrieve Sonny's body from Technoid. Off course, it had not been as easy as he had been led to believe. Technoid proved to be uncooperative at the best. D'Jok returned to his home.

'I am sick and tired of anything to do with Technoid!' he complained when he hung up his jacket.

'Do we know a result of your plan last night?' Tia looked up from the paper she was reading.

Before D'Jok could answer, the phone rang.

'Who's calling Mei?' D'Jok asked.

'I think.. it's listed as S6, stealth 6?' she looked at D'Jok.

D'Jok was quick to punch in the code.

He held his breath, as the picture went from scrambled, to visual.

'Dad!' D'Jok felt like laughing when he saw his fathers face.

'Sonny! I thought we would never see you again' Mei hastily wiped away her tears.

'Sonny!' there was a warmth in Tia's voice, that made everyone look strange at her.

'D'Jok, Mei, Tia. Don't worry. I'm alive, and I'll be fine. But, do you know anything about Corso and the others?' Sonny asked.

He looked a bit pale, but still alive.

Tia felt relaxed inside when she heard his voice. She had feared she would never hear him say another word. Now, there was a chance.

'Tia..' She heard Sonny call her name.

She all of a sudden noticed that D'Jok and Mei had left the room.

'I'm here Sonny. How do you feel?' she asked.

'Weak, but improving. Tia, D'Jok told me, Magnus spoke to him, in Shiloh, D'Jok doesn't know this lagnuage yet, but you do. Did you hear what Magnus said?' Sonny asked.

'Yes Sonny! He told him to check the pulsemeter, and not everything was as it seemed' Tia replied.

Sonny nodded.

'Technoid must have known. But why would they fake my death that way?' he wondered.

'As for Corso, D'Jok will be present at his courthearing' said Tia.

Sonny nodded.

'I'll talk to D'Jok about it later. Corso is able to handle this hands on' said Sonny confidently.

'I'll let him know. You get some sleep lover, you look like you need the rest' Tia teased.

Sonny's eyebrow shot in the air as she used the word lover.

'One of these days Tia, you'll get to see just how rested I am' he promised.

He then ended the call.

'Seems you and Tia have quite a connection' said clamp.

Sonny looked at him.

'No comments Clamp. That is personal' he said with a smile...

It was time. Corso hated this. What was the point to defend himself now? He was close to gone himself. Without Sonny, he couldn't manufacture more of the needed antidote. Corso knew he was a doomed man. And if Sonny wasn't here anymore, what need had he to be here?

'Get up Corso Takashi! It's time you meet the judge' said the robot.

Corso acted on share instinct. After Sonny's death, he had nothing more to live for.

'There's been a lawyer appointed to you' the robot informed.

Oh great! Just what he needed!

But Corso didn't show his irritation. He just tacitly accepted everything.

When he was led into the courtroom, he jumped as he saw D'Jok sitting in the front row. Right behind him.

'All rise!'

Corso didn't even look up as the judge read the charges against him.

'How do you pleed?'

The question almost escaped him. Corso felt like he was already halfdead. But before he could rise, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and an earplug was stuck in his ear.

'Play along. But do not reveal who this voice belongs to!' said the voice.

Corso could not believe it. He was dreaming. Someone was playing a nasty trick on him.

But still he rose from his seat.

'Not guilty!' he said.

The rest escaped him. The voice on the other end bothered him. What in the galaxy was going on? Then, it was time for lunch.

'D'Jok!'

Before D'Jok could leave the room, Corso's voice made him stop.

'This game is not funny. It hurts like hell, just to replay the images in my head. So what was that recording all about?' Corso hissed.

D'Jok notioned to the lawyer to remain silent. As soon as they were alone in the courtroom, D'Jok pulled out his holowatch and dialed a number.

'It's no game Corso, It's really me' said a familiar voice in the other end.

Corso felt like crying, when he saw the face on the display.

'Sonny...'

_yes, Sonny's back, and he has a plan. To find out more. Keep reading. But I promise, things will grow worse before they get better._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Coverup

Corso looked confused. This was a dream, or nightmare, whatever came first.

'Corso!'

Sonny's voice was sharp as a knifeegde, to shake him from the shock.

'We don't have much time. I know Technoid has decleared me dead, and for the moment, that's how we'll play it. I'll have my hands free to work things in the dark now, undetected. And Corso, you can't tell any of the others that you know I'm alive. I need to trust you won't reveal this to anyone, if not, we will have to erase that part from your memory. Do you understand?' Sonny asked.

'Understood, CAPTAIN!' Corso replied in Shiloh.

A smile spread upon Sonny's face.

'Good, then phase two can be initiated right away' he said.

'What is that?' Corso wondered.

'Don't worry Corso, I got this one under control. You focus on playing your role' Sonny adviced him.

'My role? Well, that one is obviously already set. I'm the scapegoat' he growled.

'Let them think they'll succeed on that, for now. You'll have the evidence to back your claims in an hour' Sonny promised.

'Huh? That's impossible! Not even you can pull that one out of the hat!' Corso said.

Sonny noticed the change of words, and how Corso avoided saying his name. Someone was obviously in the room with them.

'Hang in there Corso. This will be solved' he said before he cut the transmission.

D'Jok saw Duke Maddox and Baldwin approach them.

'Satisfied with what you've heard so far, Blackbones?' Duke Maddox said, adressing D'Jok.

'I haven't gotten any real answers yet, so no' D'Jok replied in a polite manner.

Diplomacy wasn't exactly his best charractertrait, but he did try.

'Why don't you ask Corso what vent down, that killled your father?' Duke Maddox said, clearly taunting him.

Corso knew he had to play the role now. He looked devestated, as if the images was too much for him.

'I prefeer learning of this, in other ways than torturing my fathers closest friends even more' said D'Jok.

'And if Corso is the only one that can reveal what really happened to Sonny? How do you know for sure, that Sonny wasn't poisoned by Corso?' said Duke Maddox.

D'Jok looked like someone had hit him. Corso felt furious.

'I would never do something like that to Sonny!' he growled.

'And yet, he was in your care, alone in a hospital on planet x, when he took a turn for the worse, causing you to place him in the cryo tank, when you couldn't revive him?' Duke Maddox said.

It felt like someone flipped a switch in Corso's head. He hadn't been alone with Sonny. Sonny had been unconcious in bed, when a nurse had come in. And that nurse had given him a shot, through the intravenous tubing. The nurse! Off course. Why hadn't he recognized her? That would explain what had happened to Sonny! The nurse had seemed familliar, because she was. It was Cerine.

Corso knew he needed D'Jok to learn of this. D'Jok would give word back to Sonny, wherever he was hiding now, while he recovered, so that the issue could be adressed.

The judge returned, and they all took to their seats. Corso had his hands free, and a little noteblock and pen before him. He wrote down what he had found out, and sent it to his lawyer. The lawyer looked at it, then, he looked at his client. Corso nodded. The information was important to get through to the right channels.

At the first break, The lawyer slipped the note to D'Jok.

'Make sure to inform him of this, as soon as possible' he said...

It had taken time to locate D'Jok's home. Orcan and Ariana were both exhausted. But they needed deliver the tubes with Sonny's bloodsamples, so they could get it tested, and have him cured. Ariana looked at the note.

'There!' she pointed to a medium size house.

Orcan nodded. He was definately getting too old for this. Sonny had told him he needed to slow down, allthough he appreciated his help. Orcan checked the mailbox. It read Mei and D'Jok's names on it. This was definately the place to be.

Ariana walked up to the frontdoor, and rung the bell.

'Just a minute' called a lady's voice from inside.

Mei opened the door. No doubt these two were pirates, by the look of them.

'Come in, quick. Don't let anyone see you' she said as she ushered them in.

'Ma'am, we haven't properly introduced ourselves' said Orcan humbly.

It felt strange for him to stand here in Sonny's son's home, talking to what had to be Sonny's doughter in law.

'We're sorry to intrude at this time of grief' said Ariana.

Mei nodded. She too had been given the word to stay silent about Sonny, and where he was now.

'It's hard. I don't see how we're gonna move on from here' she said.

Orcan nodded, and held out his hand.

'My condolances with your loss, Mei. We all loved Sonny, and it's hard to imagine life move on without him' he said.

Ariana did the same.

'And though my father forgot, I'll introduce us. I'm Ariana, and this is my father, Orcan. Sonny was living at our home, when he..' Ariana couldn't finish the sentence.

Mei just nodded. She had heard these names before. Ariana would call Sonny her uncle.

' Both of you must be exhausted! Why don't you get some shuteye untill D'Jok is back from Corso's trial?' she said.

'It's Corso's trial date already? They're really not giving them any time to mourn the loss of Sonny' growled Orcan.

'What's more, we got word today, they refuse to release Sonny's body to us' said Mei.

She heard Tia come up the stairs. She hadn't asked, but ever since Tia had returned, when she learned of Sonny's supposed death, she had been devestated. It was a crazy thing to even think of her best friend, but she had seen Tia sit on Sonny's bed, and cry. She also slept there. Mei had offered to change the bedsheets, but Tia said not to mind. The bedsheets smelled of Sonny's cologne, and made her feel like she was closer to him this way. Tia stoped as she entered the livingroom and saw Ariana and Orcan.

'Ariana! Orcan!'

She was happy to see them, but her eyes sought Mei, to find out if they knew of what was the status with Sonny. Mei gave a weak shake on the head. She hadn't told them. But Tia was worried over more than that. Orcan and Ariana knew of her relationship with Sonny. D'Jok knew too. And even if all of them had no problems with it, Tia feared how Mei would react. She had never told her friend of her feelings for her father in law, or how long they had lingered in her body. But Ariana and Orcan could tell Mei, without knowing what kind of harm that would cause. Tia decided to tell Mei at the frist chance she got.

'You guys need to rest, are you here to..?' Tia couldn't make herself finish the sentence.

She had to play griefstruck.

Orcan nodded.

'And we brought these!' he said, and opened a small cooling box he had on the inside of his coat.

'What is that?' Mei asked.

'It's Sonny's bloodsamples. They were taken on planet x, shortly before.. Sonny wanted us to test them, to see if there was traces of poison in his bloodstream' said Ariana.

'Why would he suspect that?' asked Mei.

Ariana set her eyes in Tia.

'Perhaps you should explain this Tia. You were there when it happened' she said...

So, this was the house where Sonny Blackbones would be hiding when he was on Genesis. Cerine stayed camoflaged. She needed access to D'Jok's basement. But when she came there, she soon realised this would proove a difficult task. Sonny had clearly learned from his experience with her sister, and found ways to unmask her camoflage. She had to find another way in.

'Curse you Blackbones, you and your son! The truth will never be found. You died a lawless bottomfeeder, and that's how the galaxy will think of you!' she hissed.

She had to find a disguise that would allow her into the house, but how?..

***Akillian

'How are you feeling today, Sonny?' Dame Simbai handed him a coffemug.

'Better!'

Sonny's eyes scovered the room out of old habit.

'What does your scans say?' he wanted to know.

'You're doing much better already, I'm actually surprised to see you recover this fast' Dame Simbai said as she checked.

Sonny just nodded.

'Technoid must have injected you with some kind of antidote, I can't explain why else you would recover so fast' she said.

Sonny came to remember the syringe that had been injected in his chest, while he was still in the tank. Could it be that Duke Maddox actually knew he was alive? And if so, why would he save his life? Sonny knew he had to check these things as soon as Dame Simbai would allow him to get out of bed.

'How much longer?' he asked.

'How much longer what?' said Dame Simbai with a smile.

'Bedrest, how much longer do I have to stay in bed?' Sonny asked.

'If you don't feel dizzy, I see no reason you can't get out of bed today' she said with a smile.

'But don't push yourself too hard the first days Sonny. You may still have a relaps' she warned him.

Sonny rose gently from the bed, and grabbed the t- shirt laying on the left hand side of the bed. He also found a pair of pants, a sweater and some sneackers that seemed the right size.

'Would you mind turning around?' he asked sheepishly.

'Why? The great Sonny Blackbones is a shy guy?' Dame simbai teased.

Sonny felt a small tendency of blushing.

'I still prefeer some privacy while I get myself ready' he said.

'Off course!' Dame Simbai left him to himself.

Sonny quickly got changed. It felt good to wear normal clothes again. Then, he heard the phone ring. Sonny checked the dialed number. S7, D'Jok's line. Sonny scrambled the call before he replied.

'D'Jok?'

'Dad, we're just done with day one. I didn't get to speak much to Corso, but his lawyer slipped me a note Corso had given him, before they took him back to prison' D'Jok informed.

'What did it say?' Sonny held his breath.

'Duke Maddox is lying. I wasn't alone the whole time with Sonny, there was a nurse there. A familiar creature, beware, I think Cerine is on to us!' D'Jok read out loud.

'Cerine! With her in the picture, this is going to get dangerous. D'Jok, I want you, Mei and Tia to come to Akillian as soon as you can. Cerine is dangerous. And the one who gets in her way, is sure to be made to pay for it!' Sonny said.

D'Jok paid close attention to his father.

'Dad, this Cerine.. how do you know her?' he asked.

Sonny was silent for a while.

'It's a long story son. I think I better tell you all, when you get here' he said.

'Ok. We'll be there as soon as we can. Anything special we ought to bring?'

Sonny didn't really know if it would be wise to tell them. But there was a chance they would not be coming back.

'Be prepared, that you may not return' he said simply.

D'Jok nodded. Sonny could see the serious look in his son's eyes.

'I'll make sure we pack as light as possible. Don't want to slow the ship down' he said.

'Don't worry son. When the Black Manta flies, there are no Technoid ships that can catch up with her' he grinned.

Father and son said goodbye...

There he was! Cerine had spotted the redheaded D'Jok from miles away. He looked like a redheaded version of Sonny in his younger days.

'It's almost a shame to let that lambchop go to waste!' she said to herself.

By now, she knew. Sonny was still alive. But he was in hiding. She needed to keep close tabs on his men, to find his hideout. Cerine ground her teeths. Once Sonny had been one of the hottest looking men among the pirates. The females all wanted him, but Sonny had seemed less than interrested. Infact, there had been cracked jokes behind his back, that maybe he was secretly more into men than girls. Cerine knew it not to be true. Sonny liked women. But he also liked to shiled his heart. The loss of his wife, had left deep wounds. And he avoided to get trapped, so he would have to confront those feelings one more time. Cerine had fancied him, like all the other women. She had persuaded Magnus into trying to set up an arranged marrige between her and Sonny. But obviously, Sonny had made up his mind on things long before that idea hit her. He had turned it down, cold. Cerine had hoped for a celebration, prefferably in bed. Sonny had seen it differently. He had celebrated his continued freedom, with his closest friends, at a nearby bar. And Cerine had been left standing alone.

She never handled rejection very well, and if she couldn't have him, no one else was going to either.

But how was she to track Sonny down? She decided to stake out the house...

D'Jok went to the cellar. The arrival of his fathers friends had been difficult. Tia and Mei had not told them about Sonny still being alive, and they had to be carefull what they said. D'Jok retrieved to his cave. He had built this secret room, along with his father. D'Jok still recalled how much fun they had, putting up the walls. Even the connectionpoints for the computer, Sonny had made sure to put scramblers on. D'Jok sighed. He then looked at the black box Sonny had given to Tia. They had all wondered what it's contents were. D'Jok knew. It was his fathers personal belongings. Among them, a diary. D'Jok had felt like it was an invasion of his fathers privacy to pick it up and read it. But for some reason, he felt drawn towards the book now.

D'Jok opened it. He read the story he knew parts of, seen through his fathers eyes. Sonny had never been a man of many words, but he had put down his feelings in this book. The more D'Jok read, the more he realised how Sonny had used his diary. It was for things that upset him, hurt or straight forward scared him. D'Jok read about the loss of his mother and him.

'Oh Dad.. why didn't you ever tell me..' he whispered.

The pain, and how Sonny had his heart shattered, came perfectly forth. D'Jok had tears in his eyes when he realised just how much his father had loved his mother and him, even if he had not been born yet.

Then, D'Jok learned of the comrades he had among the pirates. Corso was given a lot of attention, as if Sonny was trying to figure him out.

Then, he learned of Cerine. Obviously, this had been hard on his father. Sonny had shut himself of mentally, to spare himself of the pain. He distanced himself when it came to women, but he was aware that he was only postphoning the inevitable. D'Jok read how Cerine had acted, and how she and Magnus had plotted against Sonny. And he read how the matter had been resolved. He learned of the growing dissatisfaction his father and his men had with the way Magnus Blade were running things. He read about Sonny taking over as leader of the pirates, and finally, a chapter that really interrested him. His relationship to Tia.

D'Jok read that part carefully. It seemed it was a heaven and hell scenario for Sonny.

'Dad, I hope you'll have healed enough to tell her this. Tia deserves it' he whispered, as he closed the book...

_What did D'Jok learn of his fathers feelings for Tia? And what is this Cerine after? What will happen with Corso and the others? And is Sonny really in the clear now? All of this more, in the following chapters._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Strenght in numbers

D'Jok had made sure no one saw them, as they made their way to the concealed ship that would bring them to the Black Manta. Sonny had made sure to program it in advance, so it would be ready for emergency get aways such as this. Orcan and Ariana was asked to join them. D'Jok had told them of the content of the black box Sonny had asked Tia to deliver to him.

'Dad.. he knew this would come. So he made sure to write down directions and orchestrate his funeral. I intend to follow through on his wishes, and put him to rest on akillian, next to my mother. That's where he belongs' D'Jok said.

He knew it hurt for Tia, but he could make no revelations to Orcan and Ariana that he knew about Sonny and Tia. And Mei didn't know a thing. D'Jok had made sure to ask Tia if she had told Mei. She denied that.

'But D'Jok, your mothers grave is under snow and ice' said Tia.

Everyone that knew the topography of present day Akillian, knew just how impossible it would be to find the graves from the beginning of the iceage.

'Not mom's grave. Maya knew where she was burried. She made sure that the gravesite was accessable for me' he said.

'How?' Tia sounded doubtfull.

'She marked it. Dad and his men, took care of the rest. They created a passageway, hidden from plain wiew, so that Dad could go visit her grave undetected. So, the soil will be defrosted enough for Dad's coffin to be placed next to mom' said D'Jok.

Tia nodded. It felt kind of sick to have to play this game with Orcan and Ariana, but Sonny had told them to keep their mouths shut about things, and no one wanted to argue with him.

'Why Akillian? Sonny spent most of his life on shiloh. Shouldn't he be burried there?' asked Ariana.

'Dad's from Akillian. That's where his heart truly lies burried. He was forced to flee his homeworld, to save his life. If he could have stayed, things would have been much different' said D'Jok thoughtfully.

'Yeah, if he would have stayed, he would have been arrested, and thrown in jail, if he was lucky' said Mei.

Both D'Jok and Tia had noticed that she had been remarkably grumpy today. Packing up her most pried belongings, with a word that they might not return to their home, had made Mei very crancky.

Both Tia and D'Jok were glad they weren't in Sonny's place, as he was the one that would take the better of this.

'Ive been thinking..'

Ariana spoke, out of the blue.

'If what I see are possibillities, then why is it, I see that Sonny may be alive?' she asked.

'Ariana..' Tia sighed.

She wished she could tell the truth, but she was forbidden. She couldn't even tell her father...yet.

'We would all wish Sonny was still here Ariana, but sadly, now we have to find a way to remember the years we had him among us. Sonny was like no one else I've ever met' said Orcan silently.

'Dad was quite a guy. I still rememer when I first met him' smiled D'Jok.

To him, it was one of his life's happiest memories. He wasn't alone anymore. He had a father. Not just any father, but Sonny Blackbones himself. And with that knowledge, started a new life for D'Jok. But a far more adventurous one. He recalled the first win of the snowkids, how Sonny and the pirates had joined the party, as they had been granted immunity by Technoid. It had been the start of a specially strong father and son bond. D'Jok knew he had grown on it.

Though they seldom had much time together, they made the best out of what little time they had. D'Jok was proud of his father.

And not being able to tell his fathers friends now, that he was still alive, it taunted D'Jok. But Sonny had his reasons. D'Jok knew he would explain things to Ariana and Orcan when they came to Genesis. And from the time, it wouldn't be long untill they were there...

'Sonny! Incoming from Corso's lawyer' Clamp hollered.

Sonny nodded, and scrambled his image, untill he knew for sure that the man on the other line was who he claimed to be.

'This is Sonny!' he said.

'Corso's exhausted. They accused him of killing you today. Be proud of your second hand man, he didn't loose his temper, like I would have if it had been me' said the lawyer.

'Is he convincing the crowd that he is griefstruck still?' Sonny asked.

'By the look of it, they will rule in his favour. But I can't tell for sure' said the lawyer.

'You've done a great job so far. Make sure to remind me, you get a bonus on your paycheck!' grinned Sonny.

'I can't wait to go back to life as a pirate' said the lawyer.

'First, my men walk. In some cases, we don't need to wait for a trial. But for now, I'll be playing dead. You got the evidence I promised, in Corso's case?' he asked.

'Yes, tell me, did you manipulate them?' the lawyer asked.

'No, it's what really happened' Sonny informed.

'Good. So where do I send Corso when he's free to walk?'

'I'll contact him, the less you know of our ongoing operation, the better' said Sonny.

He then cut the call. He leaned backwards, and stretched.

'How's work going Clamp?' he asked.

He could see his friend struggle to modify the holotrainer. Over the years, he had modified the holotrainer, time and time over. It was starting to get hillarious by now.

'If I could only...AOUCH!' cried the old man.

Sonny shook his head, as he felt laughter bubble inside. He rose from his seat, and walked over to help.

'The ship from Genesis should be here soon' he smiled to his friend.

'I bet it makes you relax, to get D'Jok, Tia and Mei out of harms way, huh?' Clamp smiled as he rose.

'It does' Sonny confirmed with a smile.

'But like D'Jok told me, they're bringing a couple of guests, Orcan and Ariana. They still think I'm dead, and I worry about how to break the news to them' he admitted.

'They'll be happy to find you alive Sonny, I think, if they're as devoted to the cause, as you and your men are, they'll happily forgive this lie' he said.

Sonny knew he was probobly right. If Ariana hadn't already figured his lie. He never really got the hang of how her powers worked, and it irritated him. Elements that was beyond control, was things Sonny Blackbones didn't tend to like.

The words on the note Corso had given to D'Jok, still rung in his head.

'Beware, I think Cerine is on to us'.

Sonny instinctively felt like the words was encrypted in a code. A code meant for him alone. He started to think of how Cerine had acted when he was still a young pirate on Shiloh.

He recalled how she had naged him to be let onboard the black manta as a member of the crew.

Sonny had been left in command of the ship already, and he didn't want that kind of complication for his men onboard. Something had told him, letting Cerine have things her way, would lead to far more trouble than it was worth.

He had told her no.

Wich had led to Cerine trying a different approach. The marrige proposal. Off course, that too had gone down the drain. Sonny had started watching his back carefully after that. And still, there was things onboard the Black Manta, wich had just been overhauled, that didn't work properly. Sonny knew it couldn't be his crew that was behind it. His crew was one of the most loyal ones in the entire fleet. No, it had to be someone else behind it.

They knew Cerine had the abillity of a shapeshifter. They just didn't know how it worked yet. The more he thought of it, the more alert he became. There had been no problems when D'Jok and the others left Genesis. If Cerine was on to them, she would have made problems. Sonny realised just how big the risk was, that D'Jok had an unwanted visitor along for the ride, without knowing.

'Clamp!'

'Yes, Sonny?'

'I can't explain why, but I want you to run a scan on D'Jok's ship, while still in flight' Sonny was thoughtfull.

'Why? Is there a problem Sonny?' the old man asked.

'I don't know yet. Maybe!' Sounded the reply.

Clamp just nodded. They went over to the scan machine, and initiated the process for a full scan of the ship's in and outside, while still in flight...

Tia was thinking. Her parents needed to know that Sonny was still alive and well. It could well be that he would need their help. She also hoped Sonny would be aware of the fact that Mei knew nothing about the ongoing relationship she had with him. Well, techniqally, it wasn't really a relationship yet. Sonny had agreed that they would explore the emotions that ran hot between them, try to burn it out somehow, but other than that, he hadn't promised anything. Wich was probpbly wise. Tia knew that the time to come, as much as she liked the idea of spending time with him alone, he would be busy most of the time. He had his reasons to have them all removed from Genesis. Sonny never did anything like this just on a fluke. He was worried about something.

Her holowatch gave a signal. Tia replied.

'Not a word Tia! Just do as I tell you!' Sonny looked dead serious.

And he spoke in shiloh! Wich meant this was for her alone.

'Tia, I need you to go to the back of the ship. You'll find a hold there. Check it with your scanner!' he said.

'Why?' Tia responded in shiloh as well.

'Clamp and I scanned your ship. It seems you have an unwanted stoveaway on board. A very dangerous stoveaway!' he told her.

'Cerine?' Tia popped the name out of the blue.

'Yes! Be very careful Tia. Lock the hold if you can. I'll have my men deal with it here on Akillian. But do not go into confrontation with her alone, promise me that!' he said.

'Ok, I promise!' said Tia.

Sonny then ended the call.

Tia slowly rose from her seat, excusing herself that she needed to use the restroom.

'Sure, but be back in 30 minutes. We're scheduled to land!' said D'Jok.

Tia nodded.

Then, she made her way into the back of the ship.

It was dark, and cold. This had to be how the inside of a cryo tank felt like, Tia thought to herself. She carefully made her way towards the area Sonny had asked her to check. It seemed silent enough, but Tia knew, things wasn't always like they seemed. She grabbed her sword, as she carefully opened the door. A dark shaddow rose. Tia jumped back, and slammed the door shut. Then,she locked it.

'Alert,Alert! Code red! We have an intruder!' she yelled...

Sonny had monitored the ship internally, and immidiately saw the problem. He scrambled his voice before he gave commands.

'All passengers! Pull back to the drivers area, and seal the doors! This is not a drill! Code red! Respond with heavy fire! Ordered by leader 1!' he said to confirm his identity.

'Sonny, what's going on?' Clamp was worried.

'Prepare for battle Clamp. Like I thought, we have a stoveaway onboard. Untill I can confirm her identity, I can't say for sure who it is, but there is a name that stands out as likely!' he said, as he armed himself.

'Black Manta Crew! Prepare for battle in the hangar!' he yelled, as he ran towards the docking ramp...

D'Jok somehow managed to get the ship down in the hangar. He could see the crew of the black manta storm into attack, whereas a hooded figure held back a little. Sonny!

'Excit through the front! We'll let the pirates handle the intruder!' yelled D'Jok as he pushed Mei, Ariana and Tia out first, before he and Orcan followed. The pirates had stormed the ship the minute they were out. D'Jok immidiately ran to the hooded figure.

'My, are you a sight for sore eyes..Dad!' he smiled as he hugged him.

'Didn't take you long to figure it, did it son?' smiled Sonny.

There would be time for greeting later, right now, Sonny ushered the guests behind him, and led them to a safe part of the academy.

When he felt sure they were safe, he pulled his hood down.

'Sonny! but, how?' Orcan and Ariana was shocked.

'I'm not dead, yet! But it was a close call!' Sonny said.

'That's strange. You had a large amount of poison in your system. You shouldn't have survived that' said Orcan.

Sonny nodded.

'Under normal circumstances, I would't. But it seems I got work to do, in regards to Technoid on the matter' he said.

Then, he took time to hug and greet all of them.

'Dad?'

Sonny looked at D'Jok. It seemed his son had something to tell.

'Yes?'

D'Jok had taken Mei's hand.

'We sort of have something to tell you. I hope you won't be dissapointed at our bad timing' he smiled sheepishly.

'I doubt that's even possible. That would be Artie's job!' Sonny laughed.

'Mei's pregnant!' D'Jok smiled.

'What?' A huge smile spread upon Sonny's face.

'We only recently found out. Mei's not been well, so, we went to the doctors, and see what came out of it!' D'Jok smiled.

Sonny took a step forth towards Mei.

'Congratulations Mei. This is big news' he smiled as he hugged her gently.

'I was fearing the baby wouldn't get to know the best granddad in the galaxy' Mei smiled.

Tia watched the scene that unfolded, when Sonny led Mei over to a sofa so she could sit down. He sat down next to her. Tia knew it had to be like this. Mei was already family to Sonny, just like D'Jok. They were having a baby, an extention of the Blackbones family. Off course Sonny would use time on that. Anything else would be unnatural.

Orcan and Ariana too got lots of attention. It seemed good reasons Ariana called Sonny her uncle. But she felt Sonny's eyes on her too.

'Tia!'

Mei and D'Jok had left, to get some rest, as had Orcan and Ariana. It was just them now.

Tia turned towards him, and hugged him hard. Sonny understood what lay behind the hug. He pulled her as close as he dared to, because of the wound, and lay his arms around her.

'There, it's over now, Tia' he whispered against her forehead.

Tia felt his warm lips rest against her forehead, as his arms closed her in, protected her from an evil world.

'I thought we'd lost you. I was dreading the funeral, the future..' she sobbed.

Sonny nodded.

'I wouldn't leave, not when I gave you my word' he whispered.

'D'Jok knows what's going on between us' said Tia.

'I know, but you haven't told Mei, have you?' Sonny asked calmly.

Tia shook her head.

'I fear what she'll think of me, that she'll think I'm some kind of freak' Tia admitted.

Sonny nodded.

'Tia, Mei will understand' Sonny said.

Tia nodded.

'So, who else knows?' she asked.

'Only a handfull of people Tia, and not all of them know that I'm still alive. We have to be very careful for a while' Sonny said thoughtfully.

'And what if we can't hide it?' Tia asked.

Sonny looked at her. A smile was painted on his face as he spoke.

'Tia, together, we're making a stronger team than anyone understands. I need you, not as a pirate, not as a friend, but as my significant other' he said.

'What do you mean?' Tia was confused.

Sonny seemed to think it through, before he replied.

'Tia, life is too short to think wounds can heal, and if you don't grab it when you still have the chance, you may never get to. I've done a lot of thinking lately, about many things, and about what started aboard the black Manta' he said.

Tia held her breath.

'Tia, I agree. We should give this a chance. See where it leads. I can't make you any promises that it will last. But I will ask, will you walk this road called life, with me?'

Sonny turned to look at her.

Tia felt like she melted deep inside.

'Yes, Sonny! I will' she smiled.

_A happy chapter ending. But it does not mean less Tia and Sonny in the chapters to come. But it's time to figure out more about Cerine, and how the captured pirates are holding up. I do, on the other hand. Promise more cliffhangers and excitement in the chapters to come._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Stage 2

The academy was dark. In the hold, pirates were on guard duty, guarding a furious creature. A dangerous lifeform, whom none of them would have liked to meet out in the open. Micro- Ice and Thran were two of the guards.

'Man, she is really ugly. Especially in that form' said Micro- Ice.

The creature was furious and shook the cage, to show her dismay.

'I can't argue with you, Micro- Ice. But Sonny also said, she has a different side to her persona' said Thran as he looked up from the computer. Sonny had asked him to design and integrate a strong defense against Cerine, while in the cage.

'Do not talk to her! And prefeerably, do not make eyecontact' he had adviced them.

'Will do, Captain Blackbones. You should get some rest, you look worn' had Thran said.

Sonny had just nodded.

'You'll be relieved before breakfast, so you can talk to D'Jok, Mei and Tia. But make sure Mei isn't rushed or in any way stressed more than necessary. She needs rest and peace more than ever' Sonny told them.

'Why? Is modelling career finally getting the better of her?' Micro- Ice joked.

Sonny did not find the joke funny, and his face told Micro- Ice what he thougt of the joke.

'No, but she's pregnant. All the more reason, she'd take things easy' Sonny said.

'Wow, D'Jok and Mei are having a baby? Oh, Cogratulations Sonny, that means you'll soon be a grandfather' said Thran enthusiasticly.

'Thank you!' Sonny couldn't stop smiling when he thought of the little one that would soon arrive.

It wasn't the same as having your own kid, but it came close. But the baby would need protection, while the parents to be had their heads in the clouds. Well, they were here now, in safety. And if he had a say in the matter, they would remain safe.

He said good night to the two young pirates. It was funny how things had turned out really. Not too long ago, most of his men here, had been footballers, playing on the three times galactik champions team, the snowkids. Now, they were all working for him, one way or another. The pirates and the snowkids had always run well together, with a mutual respect for eachothers work.

He approcahed the cage.

'I'll get you for this, Sonny Blackbones! Aaarrrgh'

Cerine was steaming in her serpent figure. The cage was made in a way that prevented her from changing back.

'Really? I don't see how, from inside this box' Sonny said.

But he held his sword ready, if anything was to happen.

'By rights, you should be dead now' Cerine hissed.

'With no thanks to you, that's now how things are, is it? But I'm curious Cerine. Who do you really work for?' he asked.

'You will never know!' Cerine was still angry.

'We'll see about that. I wonder what I'll find, if I ask Duke Maddox about you?' Sonny rubbed his chin, while he carefully studied her moves.

'Nothing. You really think I would have Technoid as my employer?' she laughed.

'Stranger things has happened. But it's bigger than that' he grinned.

Cerine looked insecure.

'How would you know that?'

Sonny decided to let her remain insecure.

'Pirates intuition!' he grinned.

Then, he turned around and walked out of the room. Cerine couldn't see his face, and to Sonny, that was a good thing. The worry that was painted on his face, was best hidden from the enemy...

Tia had wriggled and turned alot during the last hours. She had originally gone to her own room in the academy, but found it difficult to sleep there. Now, she simply gave up. She didn't know why, but she ended up outside Sonny's room.

'Tia, is there a problem?' sounded a voice behind her.

She turned around, to see Clamp come walking towards his room.

'I couldn't sleep, there's something I'm thinking of, I was hoping that Sonny could help me put things straight' she explained.

'Trouble sleeping Tia?'

Sonny had come behind her, and gently lay a hand on her shoulder.

'Up late with your machines again Clamp?' he grinned

'Yes, you know, it's never quite the way you want it' he said sheepishly.

'You better go to bed now, there's a busy day tomorrow as well' said Sonny.

Clamp noticed the way Sonny's hand rested on Tia's shoulder.

'And you two, don't do anything stupid now' he grinned.

Sonny grinned back, as he led Tia into the room and locked the door.

'So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?' he asked.

'That was just an excuse' said Tia.

She saw Sonny's eyebrow rise, as he crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

'I just couldn't sleep' she admitted.

Sonny nodded.

'And you felt like coming to my room, for a 'talk' would help things?' he asked.

She could hear the laughter right below the surface.

'There's many ways we could talk' she countered.

Sonny smiled slyly, as he lifted the covers, and gestured for her to lie down.

'Off course. And I think I know just what kind of 'talk' would help the most' he said, as he gently pulled the covers around them, and lay his strong arms protectively around her...

Tia stared into yellow, evil eyes. She saw Cerine change, from a rather attractive female, into a nasty serpent. Tia was backing, holding her sword in front of her, as if to shield herself. She had to make sure the pirates remained safe.

'You'll never escape. You will tell me where to find him' the serpent hissed.

'I will tell you nothing of the kind. He's safe. And he wouldn't want you anyway. You're not his type, or style for that matter' Tia spat back, as she continued to back.

Cerine launched herself at her, and Tia screamed, as the serpents body engulved her.

'Tia! STOP!'

the sharp command woke her from her nightmare. Sonny had grabbed a firm grip on her wrists, as he had been trying to keep her from hurting herself, or him, during her struggle.

'What?..where..' Tia shook her head, confused.

'You had a nightmare Tia. Didn't you know?' Sonny looked mildly at her.

Carefully,he sat himself up, and the covers fell down, revealing his bare chest and arms.

Tia felt her mouth dry when she looked at the pirate chief. Corso had been right. Sonny was far younger than his appearance seemed to suggest. In some ways, Tia could understand the women that he had turned down.

Tia leaned backwards, and felt Sonny's arms carefully pull the covers around her. She looked to check,had they..?

'No Tia. We didn't. You said you came to my room because you couldn't sleep in your own. So that is exactly what's been going on' said Sonny.

She could hear the laughter in his voice. A laughter they had come close not to hear again.

'And what if I want some of that now?' she asked.

Sonny laughed, but shook his head.

'Not now Tia. There are too many people that could find out, and we better let them know, before they walk in on something they are sure not to want to see' Sonny said.

'Oh, D'Jok still hasn't learned how to knock the door before he walks into the room?' Tia asked.

'Oh, he'll knock, he just won't wait for permission to enter. And believe me, seeing us in this situation...' Sonny left the words hanging.

'Actually, he already knows, and he's fine with it' said Tia.

Sonny nodded. But he knew D'Jok. He felt like a father to son conversation was about to emerge, and this time, D'Jok would be the one to tell him, to think twice about things.

'So, what will be done about cerine?' Tia asked.

'High security prison. Technoid is not fit to deal with monsters such as her, so, it's up to the pirates to handle this. I'm not quite sure where in the arcipellago, would be the best fit prison for her yet. This is Corso's departement' Sonny sighed.

Tia looked at him.

'We can't count on Corso, or any of the pirates that were with you on planet X Sonny. They're all imprisoned, and awaiting their trials' Tia reminded him.

'Not for much longer. It's time to put step two in motion' Sonny smiled as he got out of bed and started to make himself ready for a new day.

'Huh? What's step two?' Tia asked.

'You'll see, I can't tell much about it yet, but I promise, it will be unexpected' said Sonny...

*** Technoid prison

How come did they even bother? It would be no rescue this time. Sonny was the mastermind behind all the escapeplans the pirates relied on, and now, Sonny was no more. Artie, who usually was making everyone growl, had lost his vibe. It could not be possible. The pirates was his family. Where would he go next? With Sonny gone, it would only be a matter of time, before the pirates would fall apart as an organization. Bennett had tried to play his harmonica, one out of very few items the pirates had been allowed to have in their cell.

'it's no use. We're done for' sighed Artie.

'Cheer up Artie, old boy. We just have to find a replacement for Sonny' said Bennett.

He regretted his words, as he saw how Artie jumped on his feets.

'How dare you say that Bennett? No one can replace Sonny, you know that as well as I do. I just hope, we get to bid our farewell to him' he said.

Bennett was about to reply, when a delegation of robots stood outside their celldoor.

'On your feets pirates. There's been a change of plans. You will all stand trial, together. To make things go faster'said one of the robots.

Magnus walked towards the door.

'Why this sudden change? Has something happened?' he asked

'Silence Pirate. Don't talk, unless you're asked a question' said the robot.

The pirates silently did as they were told. They were led outside, into a transportationship,that took them to the court. They knew it was Corso's final day in the hearing. Now, they would learn of his future to come.

At the courthouse, all pirates were seated in the front row. There was no sign of D'Jok. Wich was odd. It made them worry.

They knew D'Jok had been present all the time, and since he was now gone, there had to be a good reason for it.

'All rise!'

The judge was getting seated. Then, he turned to the lawyer, the same lawyer that represented all the pirates.

'I understand, you have a witness to question. But I don't see this witness in the courtroom' he said.

The lawyer rose.

'That's correct, Your Honor. The witness has, for safety reasons, requested to be questioned through a scrambled phonecall'

said the lawyer.

Corso rose his head slightly. He had a growing suspicion as to the witness identity, but could tell no one. Even the pirates mumbled among themselves, who could this witness be?

Duke Maddox also heard the request. He gripped the handles on his chair. This could only be one man's doing.

'Things just took a turn for the worse' he growled.

His lawyer looked at him.

'But, Your Excellency, we don't know who this witness is' he said.

'We will, and if I'm right, this witness will take total control of the situation at hand now' growled Duke Maddox.

'Approved' said the judge.

As the lawyer sat down,Corso grabbed his arm.

'Is it?' he asked.

The lawyer nodded.

The scrambled call was set up. The image on screen remained blurry,untill it changed into a redish background. Corso knew it was aboard the Black Manta. Sonny had pulled out all the stops to defend his men this time it seemed.

'Is something wrong with the connection?' asked the judge.

'No, your honor. The image will stay that way, untill the witness has been properly introduced' said the lawyer.

'Very Well. Proceed!'

The lawyer rose from his seat again.

'The defence would like to call, their last witness, whom, for safety reasons,is with us from an unknown location'

'Will you please introduce the witness?' asked the judge.

He was clearly starting to get annoyed with all the secrets going on.

'Certainly, Your Honor. I will let the witness introduce himself'said the lawyer.

The pirates held their breaths, there was not many that could board the Black Manta and operate this scrambled system that was in use now. Sure, Sonny had trained D'Jok with it, but no one had the feeling it was D'Jok's doing.

The image was all of a sudden crystal clear.

And the pirates gasped in shock.

'I call to the witnesstand, Captain Sonny Blackbones, chief of the pirates, to explain the last months events for us'...

_it's getting more exciting. Sorry for the delays, but things has been rough lately, and matters outside the GF world had to come first. But now, I'm back._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A twist of Fate

'SONNY!'

All the pirates spoke his name at the same time.

'Don't look so shocked guys. It's really me' Sonny grinned.

'But..how..when...where?' Artie stoddered.

'All in due time Artie, right now, we got other matters to deal with'

Sonny turned his attention to the judge. He knew he had to persuade the jury and the judge to let them go, especially was that the case with Corso.

Sonny had seen that he had taken a turn for the worse. The signs were all too visible to him. One way or another, he was going to have to either break Corso out of prison, or in others ways, make arrangements so he could be sustained. Sonny knew, extracting the necessary bonemarrow would be painfull. He was putting his own health on the line this time, the bonemarrow from him, could save Corso, but would leave him weak for an extended period of time, definately not what he needed right now. But to carry on without Corso... Sonny blocked the thought. No way! Corso would pull through, he would see to it, personally.

'According to my papers, Blackbones, you are supposedly decleared dead' the judge stated.

'So I've heard' Sonny confirmed.

'Perhaps you can tell me, who the alleged person responsible for your death, is?' The judge eyeballed him.

Sonny knew the question would come. And he knew what to reply.

'Sadly, Your Honor, nor I, nor my my men, knows who allegedly killed me. But, recent bloodtests, on wich I had help from professionals to conduct, it shows a large amount of an unknown toxin in my bloodstream. This is a toxin unknown to us, I for one, have never seen it in use by any of my men' Sonny explained.

Duke Maddox lawyer objected to Sonny's statement.

'Your honor, when captured, Sonny Blackbones appeared dead on site. His second in command, Corso Takashi,and Magnus Blade, had just placed his body in a cryo tank, and started cooling him down, to preserve his body so that they could find a cure no doubt, and revive him later on!'.

The judge nodded. Sonny studied him, as he knew his men would do the same.

'If I may continue from where I was interrupted, Your Honor?' Sonny requested.

'Off course, Mr Blackbones. Please continue'.

'The pirates is a large group. We are split in many different fractions, there's no one denying that, but the pirates, we have other means to deal with enemies or anyone not welcome in our territory than killing them. It has always shone through, that the pirates approach is non violent. If it really had been Corso, trying to rid me out of the way, this is not the way he, nor Magnus Blade would have gone about things. They have other, and more effective ways, wich does not include getting my blood on their hands' Sonny said.

The judge nodded. The pirate chief knew his men and their weaponry well. For years, the judge had hidden a deep secret. He knew alot more about Sonny and his pirates than even Sonny himself would suspect. But to help the pirates,that was one thing he could not do without risk of getting exposed by Technoid. The judge had made a call. He would help the pirates, in any way he could. He had seen how Sonny's eyes had dwelled on Corso. When the two made eyecontact, the judge knew Sonny was worried, and with good reason. Corso was sick, possibly lifethreatening, judging by Sonny's worried look. Sure, Sonny tried to hide it,but was unsuccessfull at it. Strange,since Blackbones had been the pirates chief for several decades. But it seemed, that Sonny was the kind of chief that trusted in his men.

'So,who would then frame Corso for such an act?' he asked.

'In all honesty, I don't know, Your Honor. The pirates have numerous enemies. I may have my suspicions, but it's not fact' Sonny replied.

The judge nodded. He noticed how Technoid's Duke Maddox and his lawyer was steaming. Wich indicated the truth in Sonny's words.

The rest of the testimony, was in a fog for Corso. He felt faint. And his headache had started to pick up.

'All rise!' the judge ordered.

'In light of the explanation given, it is safe to say that Technoid is holding the pirates on no grounds. Planet x is out of Technoid's jusisdiction. I will launch an investigation into why Technoid was there. But as to the crimes the pirates was charged with, in particular Corso Takashi, who stood accused of murdering Sonny Blackbones in cold blood, I see no reason why he should be held in prison, as we now know Sonny himself is alive and well, and the explanation given for the events that led to the accuse, is proven to be powerless. I hereby, decleare the pirates as free men, they will be released imidiately!'

Sonny nodded, before he cut the transmission...

'I can't believe was almost too easy' said Artie.

'Don't jinx it. We still need to get off of Genesis' said Corso.

He was looking pale. Bennett didn't like it at all. And he knew Sonny had seen it too.

'Corso, are you feeling ok?'he asked.

'No, I should have had the transfeer 2 weeks ago. But then..Sonny was..'

Bennett bit him off.

'Corso, are you telling me that you knew he was alive? And you didn't tell us?'

Artie rubbed his chin.

'Maybe that's why D'Jok wasn'there Sonny sensed danger, he wouldn't let them stay. He would make sure to move them out of harms way, if he could'

A group of pirates met them.

'We're here to bring you to Sonny. Corso, are you feeling faint?' said one of the pirates.

Corso didn't reply, he collapsed.

'CORSO!'

Bennett lifted him. He checked Corso's mechanical eye.

'We need to use the emergency kit. And alert Sonny!'...

Sonny had snuck into his room, when Bennett called.

'Sonny, we got a problem with Corso!'

Sonny felt like cold shivers flowed trough him.

'What kind of problem, Bennett?'

'He's collapsed. He complained about feeling faint, and a burning feel in his mechanical eye. I hope we have an emergency kit on the meds you created to sustain him onboard' said Bennett.

'Give him an injection to the side of the neck, and place a coolpack over the eye, then let him sleep through it. Set a course for Akillian as soon as you're airborn. I'll have the team ready upon arrival on the Aarch Academy!'

'Ok Sonny, but are you sure you're strong enough for this yourself?'

Bennett had to ask. He knew Sonny had not been well since he was shot.

'I'll have to be Bennett. But I'll rely on you to take my place in the first days after'

'No problem!'

Sonny cut the transmission. He needed get ready. On his way back, he walked past Cerine's cage.

'Don't feel too safe. I'll break out of this crate when you least suspect it, Sonny Blackbones!' she hissed.

Sonny stoped, and looked at her.

'And why haven't you already tried? Are you playing me for a fool Cerine? You fooled me when I was younger, not anymore' he said.

'By rights, you would have been my husband now' She hissed.

'Really? I can't recall having made any promises on that' he said.

'You don't belive in predictions, do you Sonny? Or didn't Magnus tell you of what would be the pirates downfall?'

'I only believe in what I can see, hear and touch'

'And if I told you, you'll be forced to make a choise, between your family, everyone you care for, and your own freedom?'

'You talk rubbish Cerine. I already told your sister, prior to her and Harris being sucked into space, she wasn't my type, and neither are you!'

Sonny prepared to move on.

'Ah, my dear sister. She really enjoyed sinking her teeths into your neck. She told me, you felt so strong, muscular. Under other circumstances, someone she would either work with or just take on as her lover'.

'No thanks. You're really not what I look for'

he had enough of this talk.

'Not even if I looked like this?'

He had not meant to. But he had to turn. It was his wife standing in there.

'Now, Sonny, will you let me out of this cage?'

Sonny felt dizzy, as if an unknown force pulled him towards the cagedoor.

'Sonny! STOP!'

Thran had seen what was going on, and leapt forth and grabbed his arm.

He could see Sonny was in somekind of trance.

'I need help here!'

Two other pirates quickly grabbed Sonny's arms, and pulled him away from the cage. Sonny started to struggle. It was his wife in there,he needed to be with her, couldn't they see that?

'He's fighting us. Quickly, tie him up!'

Sonny tried to fight them off, but as more came to their aid, he quickly found himself outnumbered. Micro- Ice had come with a set of handcuffs, and Sonny was quickly cuffed and taken away.

'Let me go! It's my wife in there!' he yelled.

'No, it's not. That's Cerine. Sonny, she's messing with your mind. Snap out of it!' Thran said.

Sonny continued to struggle.

'I'll handle this!'

D'Jok's arm shot out, and hit Sonny on the cheek.

'D'Jok! What's gotten into you?' Mei had come a few steps behind.

'I'm trying to help Dad shake the effect of Cerine's power'

'And it worked!'

Sonny shook his head.

'Thanks D'Jok, I needed that'

The pirates released him.

'All that has to do with Cerine, you'll wear earmuffles in her presence. I underestimated her powers, wich could have ended in disaster if not for your quick thinking' Sonny said.

Cerine having this kind of power, was bad news. He needed to find a way to deal with her. And fast.

'Exactly,what is Sonny planning to do to help Corso? We don't have the medical equippment for a surgery in the eye here'.

Dame Simbai and Clamp were both worried, and looked to Tia for answers.

'I don't know if I'm allowed to tell' Tia tried to wiggle herself out of it.

'Tia, you spent a lot of time with Sonny and his men lately. Surely, you must know what he's thinking?'

Dame Simbai pushed on. Tia sighed.

'There is only one way, and it is risky. Sonny's been doing it for years, while he continue to look for a cure. But it effects them both, and that worries me' she admitted.

Clamp looked at Dame Simbai.

'Then Sonny is physically involved somehow. How Tia? Tell me what it is Sonny does to slow down the process of deteriation in Corso's eye!' Clamp demanded to know.

Tia knew Sonny would be pinned against the wall for it later. But right now, she was pinned up against the wall, and it wasn't fair to her either.

'Bone marrow. Corso recieve a direct infusion of bone marrow to slow the degrading down' she said.

'Who is the donor?' Dame Simbai asked.

Tia knew she had already said A, so there was no escaping the B.

'The bone marrow, is taken from Sonny himself. He wants me here during the proceedure, cause I know when he's had enough. Sonny will push himself to a dangerous point to help Corso, and if not watched, it could hurt him badly'

Tia looked down. Sonny would not be happy when he found out she had told them this.

'The Black Manta has landed!' she said.

Sonny came though the door.

'Get ready, we need to make the transplant imidiately. Tia, I need your help getting ready!'

Tia said nothing. She grabbed the surgical soap and gently scubbed Sonny, before getting ready to insert the needle.

Corso was wheeled in. She had never seen him this pale.

'Corso! Sonny, is he..?' Tia looked frightened at him.

Sonny checked his pulse.

'he's still with us. Let's get to work, quickly!'...

Where was he? Corso came to slowly. It didn't look like the technoid prison cell. He heard beeps, indicating this was somekind of hospital. Ok, he wasn't dead yet then. He felt the pain in the eye had decreased. He lifted his hand to his eye.

'Corso, don't!'

Sonny!

Corso turned and saw his friend lying in a bed next to him.

'Are you a sight for sore eyes. I've never been more shocked or happy as when I heard your voice during the trial, Sonny!'

he said with a faint smile.

'Did you really think I was going to give technoid the pleasure of killing me?' Sonny grinned.

Then, he tried to sit up. And fell back down.

Corso was worried when he saw that.

'Just how much bone marrow did they extract from you?' he asked.

'Double amount. I'll be working with Clamp and Dame simbai. We'll try to find the cure, through combined efforts' Sonny said.

'It's weakend you, Sonny. I don't like it, especially concidering Cerine is here' he said.

'I know, she needs be dealth with'

Sonny rolled over on his back and closed his eyes for a sec. Then, he made a sound that indicated pain. Corso noticed it.

'Sonny, we can't keep doing this. We got to make a choise. Either we find the cure, or we don't. I can't keep asking you for this on a monthly basis. It's making you sick as well. It's hurting you'.

'We will finish it!' Sonny was determined.

'Sonny, No. If it leaves you in this state, I won't let you. We need you to be a strong leader'

Sonny nodded. The pain was excrusiating. But it wasn't something he would tell Corso now.

'Corso, the pirates need the both of us. This, is a small sacrifice to me. I'll get my strenght back, you'll see'

Corso knew Sonny was trying to back out of the subject. And this time, he wasn't going to let him.

'Sonny, you're my best friend, like my brother, in ways I can't even describe. I know you like the back of my palm. You would give up your own life, if it would save me. That's why you were willing to go though this every month, to sustain me. It's a love that defies common sense. But Sonny, I can't let you get hurt or sick. You got a family who needs you' he said.

Sonny nodded.

'A growing family Corso' he smiled faintly.

'What does that mean?' Corso looked at him.

'The sanctuary needs come up faster. Mei's pregnant' he said with a smile.

A smile formed on Corso's face.

'The Blackbones live on. Makes you feel old?' he teased.

'No, more like I got one more reason to my list, to search for answers'

Sonny was thoughtfull.

'You better watch it, it's just a matter of time, before Tia informs that she too is having a little one' Corso looked at Sonny to see his reaction to being outed this way.

'All the more reason to find the answers' he said.

He turned towards Corso.

'Where would be the safest place to put Cerine for the time being?'

'The pirates aren't equipped for that at this time Sonny. Technoid?'

'We erase her memories first. Then, we hand her over!'

Sonny said.

Then, he looked out the window, on the snow that was falling.

'it's not Technoid who's the enemy this time Corso, neither is it Magnus. We're dealing with unknown forces here' he said silently.

'What? But who could it be Sonny?' Corso asked.

Sonny was in deep thoughts.

'I don't know yet Corso. There's something that tells me we're dealing with the past on this. My past. Someone stronger than Duke maddox. But whoever it is, be sure that he or they have no good intentions. What we've seen so far, is people being manipulated, left and right. There's a war emerging Corso. We need get ready'

Corso nodded.

'And if we can't win Sonny?' he asked.

Sonny turned.

'If we loose Corso, the galaxy as we know it, is nothing but a memory'...

_Sorry it's taken so long, I have not been feeling very well lately. There's things in my personal life that gets the better of me nowdays. I never know when or if I manage to focus enogh to sit infront of the computer and write. There are days I can only finish a sentence or two, just to give you a picture of the situation. It takes the time it takes. But thank you for still reading the story. I am trying my best to get the phase up, but it is challenging at this time. Do please drop me a rewiew, maybe that can help me a little, and help me move a bit faster. And once again, thanks for reading._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Unknown Enemy

The bleeps from the machine indicated he was sound asleep. Sonny himself felt tired, at the brink of falling asleep. He looked at the stats on the screen in front of him. A slight improvement. They had to remove the mechanical eye. There was an infection, and it had spread fast. Thanks to the bone marrow they had extracted from him, Corso was still here. But it had been a close call, too close for comfort. Sonny had to admit that much.

'Sonny?'

He turned at the sound of Dame Simbai's voice.

'He'll be fine, we'll put in the new eye, first thing in the morning' she said.

'Good!'

Sonny rose from the chair. He felt a stinging pain in the back as he rose to his full height.

'Here, take these!'

Dame Simbai handed him a glass and two pills.

'What are these?' he asked.

'painkillers' she explained when she saw his scepsism.

Sonny said nothing, just flushed them down whit a drink of water.

' She's waiting for you, in your room' Dame Simbai said.

Sonny nodded. He knew Dame Simbai had already gotten an idea on what was going on.

'if there's any change..'

'I'll let you know right away'

Sonny turned, and left the room. He slowly walked to his room. Things were building up, and he didn't know for what. There was things about the enemy too, it wasn't Technoid's usual approach. That made him think about a distant time. Long before Technoid was his employer.

***_flashback_

_'I'Son, watch out, the pass is on your left!'._

_'I got it!'_

_He had played football with friends, in the woods near his home on Akillian. The main road passed on the side of the improvised football field. The football playing after school was a usual activity. All the young boys and girls gathered here, the boys to show off their skills on the field, and the girls to sit there and giggle and give them admiring looks._

_I'Son knew some of the girls gave him long looks too. Perhapsit was his looks, I'Son knew that the talk was that many of the girls took an interrest in him. Eye candy was one of the things he had heard them describe hiim as. Strange really, since he wasn't into girls nowdays. He was preparing to send in his applications for college, to become a scientist. He was a natural talent in chemistry, so the teacher had told him. _

_In the corner of his eye, I'Son noticed the same black limo he had seen on the way to his parents home several times. It struck him as odd. He had seen the limo slow down when it passed them. It gave him a creepy feeling that someone was watching him. He shook it off as he continued to play. The Limo drove by, slowly. But as I'Son turned his head in it's direction, it sped up,and headed towards the neighbourhood he lived in.I'Son and his friends finished the match, and had a bottle of water to drink. A little while later, he was on his way home. He saw the limo parked in the driveway. I'Son frowned. Who could it be that paid his family a visit at this time? He heard voices from the garage. One voice belonged to his father, the other was unknown to him. And they were clearly in an argument. He silently snuck closer to hear the words._

_'For crying out loud Lawrence. He's only 14 yet. He's by no means ready to move to planet Technoid to fullfill his education!'_

_His father sounded angry. I'Son realised that the argument concerned him. Lately, his parents had been kind of edgy, and looked worried each time a car parked outside. Maybe this could explain things._

_'Calm down D'Aarish. Your family is in debt to me. I kept an eye on your son, and now it's time. He's ready'._

_Ready? For what?_

_I'Son listened in. Since the conversation was about him, he had no regrets for listening anyone was making a threat towards his family, he was old enough to know._

_'No, you're not taking him!'_

_His father sounded mad now._

_' We'll see about that!'_

_I'Son felt like a cold claw gripped his chest. Taking him to where? And for what purpose? And by the sound of things, his father was trying to keep him away from whatever this was. A sound indicated that someone was coming. I'Son quickly made his way to the front gate._

_I'Son made it appear he just returned, as the man his father had called Lawrence came out. I'Son knew who he was the moment he laid eyes on him. Technoid! What did they want with him?_

_'Your Excellency! What a surprise!'_

_He tried to sound cheerfull._

_'Oh, hello,I'Son, wasn't it?'_

_Ok, he wanted to play sherades? Fine._

_'Yes, sir' he smiled._

_He could see his father come out of the garage. He acted watchfull. Then, his father saw him._

_'I'Son, go get ready, we've been invited to come with His Excellency. It concerns a scollarship for you'._

_I'Son had looked for signs that his father was stressed, or under pressure in any way. And he saw it. _

_His father was torn between rage and something else he couldn't identify. As for now, he needed act as if he knew nothing._

_'Ok Dad. I'll have a quick shower too, if that's ok?'_

_'Sure son, but hurry up!'_

_I'Son knew his father wanted Technoid of their property fast. But he needed clean himself first anyway. _

_I'Son hurried inside. After a quick shower, he got dressed. As he came down, he heard his parents talk. _

_'Jim, you can't let them take him. It's bad enough that we're under the gun. But keep I'Son out of this!'_

_I'Son had his suspision confirmed at that moment. There was something going on with his father and Technoid, they tried to keep him under their thumb, if necesary, by way of force. And they would not hessitate to use members of his family to achieve their goals._

_'I got no other choise Beth, Technoid always wins. I'Son is a bright kid. He'll realise what they're up to. It would have happened anyway. Technoid always provides for the best there is. They'll work him in that direction anyway, in school'_

_'But, he's our son'._

_'Wich is why they're after him Beth. They know, from his tests in school, where he's at, They want to make sure he develops as they wish for. If we're not cooperating, they'll find another way to get to him. I can only do so much to protect him Beth, but in the end, the only one that can protect I'Son, is I'Son himself'..._

It was ages ago. And the memory still felt like yesterday. Sonny had asked his father later on, what it was all about. He had never gotten an answer. His father had looked sad when he brought it up. Like he knew all along, that Sonny knew far more than he was telling. That his silence during the visit in the Technoid facillity, had revealed that he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. All things concidered, they had been lucky enough to speak before he passed. Sonny had made sure, once his father and mother had learned he had not been killed in the accident on Akillian, they were provided with new identities and relocated to a safe place to live. On their way there, Sonny had a chance to talk to his parents for the first time in years. He told them about his son, and promised they would get to meet him. First chance, he had made sure to bring D'Jok to meet them. It had led to some long overdue family photos. Corso had made sure of that. And the photos of him and D'Jok. His father had told him, no matter what happened, he was to be there for D'Jok and Mei. To his parents, Sonny knew they saw him as a freedom fighter now, an uncrowned king. A Hero without recognition. But what had really been hard, was his fathers last spoken wish to him.

_'Sonny, I know you miss her, that pain may never heal. but for your own good, don't put all women aside. You'll come to love someone again. She would have wanted that for you. I would be very happy to have more grandchildren to look after'._

_'It's not that easy, Dad'._

_Sonny had felt like a little boy again when his father spoke to him about these things._

_'Or is it? Stop dwelling at the past. Look ahead. And dare to love again!'_

_Sonny had sighed._

_'When you're ready son, you will find the one that will match you. It is possible to have loved truthfully more than once in your life son'_

Sonny shook the memories off. Thinking of the past, solved nothing. He slowly opened the door to his room. A smile formed on his face. Tia looked deadtired. So, she had fallen asleep in his bed..again. The excuse of wanting to 'talk' was an option he ruled out. Tia was looking for something else. But mostly, he would bet she wanted safety. And she felt safe when with him. Sonny moved about carefully, not to wake her up. Tia made a small sound when he laid down. Sonny gently wrapped the covers around them both.

'Sweet dreams Tia' he whispered, before he closed his eyes...

*** Genesis..

'We got a lock on Sonny Blackbones. We know where he is'.

The man looked at his servant.

'He's been hiding for a long time, It's about time to out him' he said.

' Do you want us to go in and abduct him, Sir?'

'No, he'll be prepared for something like that. If he's been through it in the past, he will have learned from his 'll know how to avoid being cought of guard. It won't be easy to capture him. And I want him alive, and unharmed'.

The man rubbed his chin. Technoid had tried to capture Sonny, by way of abduction before. Sonny had been a newly instated captain in the pirates fleet then, and made the mistake of chasing the person who attacked the ship alone. What the abductor had hoped for. The man knew that Sonny had been held prisoner for several weeks before the pirates found him. He had nasty cuts in his wrists, from the ropes that had chafed him. He had also been starved, to make him more manageable. When found, the pirates had shielded him, and made sure to nurse him back to health. He knew Duke Maddox had been delivered the abductor and Sonny had put forth evidence of the physical abuse he had been subjected to. Technoid had let him go at that point in time. But Duke Maddox was still trying to persuade him to come back, voulantartily. Foolish off course, Sonny Blackbones had no reason to ever want to return to Technoid, the firm that had cost him his marrige and 16 years of his son's life. His fear was if Sonny and Duke Maddox got to talk about matters. If they joined teams, he could be outed. Duke Maddox knew a lot, and if he told Sonny of what he knew...

'The girl, the doughter of the obia moon ambassadours. She's with him too'.

The man rubbed his chin.

'The obia moon ambassadours sided with the pirates years ago. They wouldn't think twice about entrusting their doughters safety to Sonny'

'We have information that it's a bit closer than just friendship between her and the pirate chief' the servant informed.

The man looked at him.

'How so?'

'The girl sleeps in his cabin, in the same bed as him' said the servant.

'Interresting. It seems Sonny may finally have found someone that might get under his shields, and started feeling something more than friendship. It leaves him vulnerable, and he knows it' The man thought.

'What if he couldn't help it? I've heard that these feelings may have surfaced earlier too. It's not how he'd usually react' said the servant.

'This is how we'll get hold of him. I need you to take the girl. Sonny will follow, I guarrantee you' he said.

'How can you be sure of that?'

'Sonny has suffered many losses in his life so far. He will sacrifice himself if need be, to protect the ones he cares for. And this girl, she means more to him than he would want to admit'.

'So, there's a stronger connection than just friendship here?'

'Indeed'

The servant left.

'Well well Jim D'Aarish, who will protect your precious son now? You did your best to keep him out of my claws, good thing for you that General Bleylock intervined. But you can't stop me. I'Son was hand- picked. And now, it's time we proceed. Time to make him become what he was meant to be'...

Clamp had just run the last bloodworks and was now checking Corso's new mechanical eye.

'How does it feel, Corso?'he asked.

'Like I need to adapt to a new gadget in my face' growled Corso.

'You really are a grouch Corso, you know that?' said Clamp.

'He always is, before his first cup of coffe in the morning' laughed Sonny as he entered the room.

'I see you're already at it Corso?' he teased.

'If that's coffe you got there, Sonny, I'll pretend I didn't hear that last one' growled Corso and reached for the coffe mug Sonny handed him.

'Your tests are fine Corso, you'd be able to get up today' said Dame Simbai.

'Good, I was starting to get bored from lying around useless' said Corso.

Then, he turned to Sonny.

'I heard we have an 'unwanted' guest?'

Sonny nodded.

'Either she had the powers she displayed now, all along, or they developed in the years after she was exciled from Shiloh. I found out by accident that she has some form of hypnotism going now. Everyone wears ear muffles in her presense. Don't look her in the eyes, or talk to her' Sonny adviced.

He then told Corso what had happend. Corso listened carefully.

'I'm checking my mental database to see if any place is secure enough on Shiloh, but..'

'I know. We have to place her with Technoid' said Sonny.

'And who will make the 'delivery'? Sonny, you're not going! I don't trust Duke Maddox. You come alone, he'll make sure to arrest you. And besides, you're not strong enough to make that escape yet' said Corso.

Sonny nodded.

'Wich is why a team of the newer pirates will make the delivery. I have already thought it through Corso. I'll ask Tia to lead the team'.

'Tia? Why,Sonny?'

'She's decided to become a pirate' he said.

'So did Micro- Ice once, and you told him no, as far as I recall' Corso tried to make sense of what Sonny was telling him.

'True, but Tia proved herself during the first rescue operation, remember?' Sonny reminded him.

Corso studied him.

'Sonny, sit down. You and I are gonna have a talk about things right here and now. I didn't believe you were serious on planet X, when you agreed with Tia's suggestion. I blamed on the fever that ran in your body then. But now I realise, you actually meant it. So, where do you stand?' Corso looked at him.

Sonny did as Corso asked.

'I meant what I said Corso. It has to burn out'

'So, untill you've had enough, she'll stay aboard? Not that I complain, I love her food, but I thought you would enforce the rule of no ongoing relationships onboard'

Sonny noticed how Clamp and Dame Simbai looked at him.

'Sit down, both of you, and I'll try to explain'...

'Tia!'

Mei came dancing into the room.

'Mei!'

Tia hugged her friend. They had been the best of friends for years. Shared the same bedroom when in the galactik football cups. Mei had started dating D'Jok, and allthough there had been trouble, they had found their way back to eachother. Mei was lucky. She had a fantastic boyfriend, and father in law. Tia had always been slightly jealous of that.

'I wanted to talk to you Tia. I know it must be hard for you, now that Rocket is gone' she said.

'No, not at all. Rocket and I, we..we grew apart. We wanted different things in life. That's why we broke up' said Tia.

'Still, I hope you find someone new' Mei looked at her.

'I already have' whispered Tia.

'Who is he? Someone I know?' Mei wanted to know.

'I guess' Tia wasn't sure if she should tell her friend the truth.

Mei looked at her. Her eyes told Tia she had said too much.

'Tia, does D'Jok know?' she asked.

'Yes, he understood that a while back' Tia admitted.

Mei gave it some thought.

'It's a pirate no doubt. And I agree, there are some handsome guys among Sonny's men too'

She looked at Tia as she spoke.

'Absolutely, but I don't think you would see whom I meant' said Tia.

Mei's eyes widened.

'We're talking Alpha male here right? It's either Corso or Bennett I'd guess' she said.

Tia nodded it.

'Tell me, Tia. Who is he?' Mei looked at her.

Tia looked down.

'It's Sonny himself. I just wanted to help him relieve him of the stress, and I.. I kissed him, and from there, I couldn't help myself' Tia stoped.

But Mei understood.

'It's ok Tia. If D'Jok hasn't already given you a scolding, neither am I. And Sonny is very attractive, and he's available. And don't tell D'Jok, but his father is hot'

Tia smiled.

'Mei, it's your father- in- law we're speaking of here'.

'Tia, I might be in a relationship with D'Jok, it doesn't mean I don't look. I've seen Sonny train in a bare torsoe. He's definately someone a girl would look at twice, all muscles, not too much, perfectly toned'

'I'm glad you understand'

The two girls laughed...

The decission was made. Sonny started initiating a scrambled call.

'Sonny!'

Corso came behind him, and laid a hand on his arm.

'Are you sure this is a good idea? She might lead them straight to us'

'We have no choise Corso. We'll be relocating in the nearest days. I made a check. The new base is near complete, all that remains, is getting the security systems up and running'.

'Wich is what worries me. It's not safe yet' Corso insisted.

'We have to take our chances. Technoid isn't in that part of the archipellago yet. Also, we need to bring Dame Simbai and Clamp there as well' Sonny seemed to have it all worked out.

'You're the boss' Corso sighed.

'How's the eye?'

'Still getting used to the new one. But let's hope we're done with the monthly bone marrow transplant. I hate what it does to you, Sonny. I know you pull your part of the work, when what you should do, is rest'

Sonny nodded, and continued to set up the call.

'Sonny Blackbones! It only figures you'd ruin my dinner!' Duke Maddox looked annoyed over the interruption.

'Sorry to interrupt, Your Excellency. But I have a prisoner here, that might shed some light on the recent events that took place on planet x' Sonny replied calmly.

Duke Maddox seemed to catch an interrest.

'Who?'

Sonny looked at him.

'Have you heard of Cerine Lamont before?'

Duke Maddox face changed. Into the look of share hatred.

'If I got my hands around her neck, I would..'

'Imprison her in a safe cell, Your Excellency. My men will bring a device that would enable you to keep her locked up. I'll add some of my own finds on who she is now, you may find her a bit more persuasive than last time' Sonny said.

Duke Maddox nodded.

Sonny was about to end the call when Duke Maddox notioned for him to stop.

'Sonny, we haven't been the best of friends throughout the years. You have no good reason to trust me. But I have a few things to tell you. It's not technoid you should fear'.

Sonny looked to Corso. What did the Duke mean?

'How come, Your Excellency?'he asked.

Duke Maddox sighed.

'Technoid and the Pirates have a common enemy now, who is framing Technoid for their activities. Planet X was just the first' he said.

Sonny leaned closer to the screen.

'I think it's time we meet, face to face, Your Excellency'...

_good or bad? Sonny and Duke Maddox meeting, usually isn't a good thing. And a common enemy? Who could that be, and why? Some of it will be revealed in the next chapter. Keep reading. And please rewiew._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A new alliance

Tia threw a look over at the cage. Cerine was hissing worse than ever, as the small pirate ship approached Akillian.

The ear muffles made sure she couldn't hear what she was saying.

'Don't bother Cerine, no one is listening to your old Shiloh curses!' said Sonny.

He had been at the controls ever since the journey started. Tia knew he had wanted her as team leader this time. Why, he didn't say. She suspected that the very fact that she was staying onboard for a longer period in time, when she and Sonny tried to either burn the feelings that had occured out, or surrender to what could be the start of something new for both of them, had made Sonny decide, she would be treated like a pirate. And one of the chores any pirate had, was to part take in missions such as this. But why had Sonny chosen her to lead? She was still in training. She looked over at had no problems guiding the ship safely. As if he felt her watching him, he turned slightly.

'Come over here and sit Tia. It's time you're briefed on your mission'.

She could see him smile.

'Sonny, are you sure I should do this? I'm not a fullblooded pirate yet' she said as she sat down.

'That's all in the eye of the beholder Tia. I know you can do this, if not, I wouldn't let you' he said.

Tia nodded. Sonny was a good judge of charracter. And from what she knew, he had yet to misjudge someone.

'Thank you for trusting in me!'

She smiled. Sonny smiled too, and let his hand touch hers.

'Your job, is rather simple. Wear ear muffles, and bring Cerine to this adress'

Sonny sent a message from his own transmitter to hers.

'Leave this message, for the ones that takes over from there!'

Sonny handed her a black box, with the pirates emblem embeded on it.

'Then, return to the ship, and wait for my instructions!' he said.

'But, aren't you gonna stay onboard?'

Tia didn't like the idea that Sonny would be operating solo.

'I have a meeting to attend Tia. It's important, and it's easier for me to go in alone'.

'But..it leaves you with no back up!'

Tia's green eyes looked at him.

Sonny turned slightly, as he engaged the autopilot.

'Tia, you and the crew are it. Don't worry. I'll be fine' he promised as he released his harness.

'I know..it's just that I worry for you..' she said.

'Come here!'

Sonny's voice was mild as he bid her stand up, and took her hand to lead her to the back of the ship.

Tia looked insecure at him. She saw Sonny sensed her distress. He pulled her close to his chest.

'You'll do fine. Concider it an initiationtest' he suggested.

'A what?' Tia looked up at him.

Wich was exactly what he had been waiting for. Without giving it a second though, he lowered his head, and let his lips cover hers, in a devouering kiss. Tia felt like her legs was knocked from underneath her. This should feel wrong. And if felt right. Finally, Sonny let go, but he was short on breath.

'So much for burn outs' he smiled sheepishly.

Cerine's cage had seen them.

'ARGH, You will pay for this, Sonny Blackbones!'

Sonny notioned to her that they all wore ear muffles.

'Sorry, can't hear you Cerine' he said.

'Then how do you know what I speak of?' hissed the woman who had shifted back into her snakeform.

Sonny raised an eyebrow.

'Aparantly, you never got Magnus to tell you what kind of training the chief of the pirate undergoes, did you?' he said.

'ARGH, He never trained you for that!'

Sonny stoped in front of the cage, pushing Tia behind him.

'You didn't know what Magnus did at all. And you just proved yourself a liar once more' Sonny led Tia back to the front of the ship. Cerine's curses once again fell on deaf ears.

'What was that all about, Sonny?'

Tia was confused.

Sonny turned to her.

'I'm sorry Tia, I had to provoke Cerine, to be sure'.

'Sure of what?' Tia looked at him.

'I'll explain later Tia, now, we got to get ready for step two'...

The technoid robots seemed ready to attack. Tia could tell her team was a bit jumpy. Being a pirate made you alert to your surroundings. Tia made ready to move back as well.

'Holt. Identify yourself!' the robot in command demanded.

'Tia Orach, Doughter of the Obia moon ambassadours!'

Tia knew answering in a firm voice helped. She could still recall the very first mission with the pirates. She remembered Corso and Sonny having a debate about needing a nutcrakcer to get into the prison. Sonny had proved, that was not a necessity. They had their ticket in, by being honest about their identities. Tia recalled the shock they all got, when Sonny had stepped forth and identified himself, claiming he was there to turn himself in. She had learned from him, how to preform.

'What is your buisness?' the robot continued.

'We have a prisoner, wich Duke Maddox has agreed to take care of. Cerine Lamont!' Tia said.

Two guards approached.

'I was told, by my boss, Sonny Blackbones, to give whoever is handling the prisoner, this box!' said Tia,and handed the black box to the guard.

Cerine started acting up again.

'Oh, you might want to put on some ear muffles. Those curses she throws is kind of nasty' smiled Tia.

The guards nodded.

'Out of sheer curiosity, miss Orach, why are you with the pirates? It's not a place for an ambassadours doughter, to be seen around wanted men'.

Tia turned halfway.

'Sometimes, things aren't what the world would like to see them as. If you knew what Sonny Blackbones and his men has done for the galaxy, maybe you'd have a change of heart about them too' Tia suggested.

'Don't try to understand. Women are strange creatures' said his partner.

'And I used to say the same about men' Tia giggled.

Cerine knew she was about to be taken away.

'You won't win Tia. Sonny will throw you away as soon as he grows bored. A man like him can't settle down and stick to one woman'.

'Funny, since that's what he's done since his wife was killed!' Tia said.

'You don't know of his past in Shiloh. You would see a different Sonny, if you speak to Magnus Blade. Sonny isn't the man you think he is!'

'Silence Cerine. You won't make me doubt Sonny!'

Cerine lookedat her.

'Foolish girl. He has already wheeled you in. Well, you'll soon find that I'm right'

Cerine was silent as they took her away. Tia knew she should move, but she was stuck in a memory. One that had been deleted by the very pirate whom had made it happen.

_They were in an hotelroom. Sonny was leaing against the side of the door, making sure they weren't seen. Tia had hidden in the shaddows._

_'Why are we here? What is going on?' she whispered._

_Sonny gestured for her to be silent._

_'Shhh, if I say run, you run. Don't turn around. Don't look. For your own good'_

_'But..why?'_

_'I can't tell you. Just trust me, you're better of not knowing'.._

Tia shook the was right. There was something Sonny had found the need to erase from her memory. She needed to know what that was.

'Tia!'

Artie yelled. He was the only one Sonny had agreed on having on the team from her list.

Tia snapped out of her thoughts. Man, she was starting to turn into mini-Sonny here. They all knew Sonny sometimes would end up thinking of the past. His own personal ghosts. They never asked, just accepted that's the way things was. But it could not have happend at a worse time.

'Let's go!'

Artie was getting nervous about being around. And with good reason. It seemed a robot was scanning them. Tia was about to run.

'Holt! You are all under arrest!'

The robots closed in.

Tia drew her sword.

Today, it seemed nothing was going according to plan. She activated her emergency signal.

Till back up arrived, they were on their own...

Duke Maddox switched through the files. Like he had suspected, there was things here that revealed who the enemy was.

'I should have seen this coming' he whispered.

'Seen what, Your Excellency?'

Duke Maddox jumped as Sonny came out of the shaddows.

'Don't you know how to knock, Blackbones?' he growled.

'Sorry, but everytime I try to be polite, it seems I got half a dozen robots on my tail' Sonny said.

Duke Maddox nodded.

'I never thought I'd say this, but take a look!'

He moved away from the screen so Sonny could have a better look.

Sonny looked at the images.

'Now it all makes sense' he said between grinding teeths.

Duke Maddox nodded.

'You knew of his activities?'

Sonny shook his head.

'Not exactly. I just had a gutfeeling that whatever he was up to, it was no good news'

Duke Maddox nodded.

'He's resumed his project' he said silently.

'What kind of project?'

Sonny looked at him.

'His galaxy take over plan' whispered Duke Maddox.

Sonny nodded.

'That's why he handpicked the ones he wanted trained. Based on the scoolastic achievements' he said.

Duke Maddox nodded.

'I managed to stop him once. I could only save one from his grasp' he said.

Sonny looked confused.

'What do you mean, Your Excellency?'

Duke Maddox walked towards the window, turning his back on Sonny.

'I found his plans. A choosen team of 10 young men, all teens. And 10 girls. He would pair them up, make them fall in love, have families, then, take their children, to keep them under the gun. The children seemingly provided and cared for, but secretly, held as hostages. Two of them disappeared, they got out. He tracked them down, and found they had a young son. You came dangerously close to the truth that day, Sonny. But you only got to see the outlining of it. Your father made arrangements, to keep you out of harms way. Wich is why he let General Bleylock take you with him, as soon as he arrived. It was an act of love Sonny, the last thing a dying father could do for his beloved son'.

'Huh? My father lived on for years' Sonny argued.

Duke Maddox looked at him.

'No, that's where you're wrong. It was a clone. It was all set in stage to protect the one that could make the difference in protecting the galaxy, or destroy it. Sadly, we couldn't trust Bleylock either. Not when he took an interrest in your skills'.

It all started to dawn on Sonny.

'The dorm..'

'Was fake. The ones there, students, teachers. Everyone was there for a sole purpose. To protect you. Or rather, make sure, my father couldn't get to you!'...

_so, Duke Maddox has a bad guy for a father, a father who by the looks of it, is responsible for Sonny's father's death. And what kind of project was the young I'Son saved from? Why so much mystery and drama surrounding one person? And what about Tia and the pirates?will they be able to get out of this? Or is the inside of a technoid prison again the result for our friends? And what is the plan of the unknown enemy? What role does everyone play in this? You know what to fo to get the answers, right?_


End file.
